WAIT
by SouthernBiscuit
Summary: Abigail helps Elizabeth cope with the growing feelings she has for Jack while Jack struggles with his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'WAIT' pt. 1

Abigail stood at the sink washing up the last of the supper dishes. The soapy water had turned tepid under her fingers. It hadn't been a huge crowd on this weeknight but it had been steady. After all the excitement lately with the new railroad cafe opening and then closing, she was just grateful for calm consistency.

She glanced toward the wooden clock on the wall. It was getting late. Cody had turned in almost an hour ago and as she turned over the last of the plates onto the towels to dry, she glanced toward her teakettle. She was just going to settle for a few minutes and enjoy one warm cup of honey tea and then head off to bed herself.

She was just reaching for the teakettle when she heard a startling knock on the front door of the café. Who could that be at this late hour? She slipped her way through the dining area quietly approaching the door. She unlatched the door as she turned the knob.

"I'm so sorry but we're cl-…"

She trailed off as she stood looking at the distraught face of the young woman in front of her.

"Elizabeth! What in the world?"

Automatically, she stepped back to let her friend enter. Elizabeth did so and Abigail couldn't help but notice the tight way she held herself as she passed into the dining room.

Before she could say anything else, Elizabeth was already talking.

"Abigail, I'm so sorry but I just couldn't wait …I had to talk to someone."

Elizabeth's dramatic tone concerned Abigail a bit.

She reached out to take Elizabeth's arm. "Well, then you came to the right place." Pulling at her arm, she turned them both toward the kitchen.

"I was just about to have a cup of tea…Sit down and join me and let's talk this out."

Elizabeth said nothing more as she followed. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she leaned forward, staring into space and worried her bottom lip.

Abigail glanced up as she poured and realized that something-something important- was truly troubling her friend. She tried for a light-hearted smile as she placed the cup in front of Elizabeth and took a seat opposite her.

"I must say Elizabeth, I would have thought you would have been having dinner and enjoying the company of your intended this evening."

Elizabeth ignored the tea and dropped her face into her hands with a small cry, startling Abigail.

"That's just it! I can't. I just…can't."

Abigail gently set her cup down. She had no idea what Elizabeth was getting at. The only thing that came to mind…Oh no…

"Oh Elizabeth! You and Jack…You're not…Please tell me that you haven't…called things off!"

Elizabeth instantly shot her head upward, eyes wide.

"NO!" She gave a startled cry. Realizing how upset she sounded, she forced her voice to calm and lower as she glanced toward the steps where she knew Cody slept not far away.

"No, I mean, it's nothing like that. Jack and I are…we're fine…really fine…Actually…"

She swallowed and fought back a blush that won and flushed her entire face.

Abigail reached over and patted her friend's clenched hands.

"It's actually…" She prodded.

Elizabeth glanced up at her and then down quickly again.

"I don't really know how to talk about it."

Abigail was beginning to gather an inkling of what might be bothering Elizabeth. She hastened to reassure her.

"Elizabeth, you know that I would never break a confidence between us. What is said here will stay here."

Elizabeth's eyes shot up once more. "Oh! I know that."

"Then…trust me to help you?"

Her friend nodded and swallowed. Abigail wanted to hug her to reassure but held back in fear that Elizabeth would lose the courage she seemed to be so visibly gathering.

"Abigail…you were…married…So…You…know…"

She stopped and huffed out a labored breath.

"You know these…" She put a small fist on her chest and then moved it to spread her long fingers over her mid-section. "…you know these…feelings."

Ah. Abigail internally sighed with relief.

So that's what this was about. Elizabeth had just gotten her man back and both of them were obviously thrilled to see each other. And they were both two very passionate people. She wasn't a brilliant mind but she had plenty of common sense.

She smiled inside. And thought of her own dear husband. She'd had a wonderful marriage. Elizabeth was right. She had been there. And she did know those feelings.

But oh, to explain the newness of them to a novice.

"Elizabeth, perhaps you could…elaborate a little." She gave her friend a small, encouraging smile.

"Oh Abigail, it's just not something I have ever spoken of. Mother…I mean, she didn't believe that young ladies should speak of what she referred to as 'the woman's duty'."

Abigail snorted. She knew Elizabeth's mother was a fine lady in many ways but her child needed more than silence and half-truths right now.

"Well, I certainly don't mean to speak ill of your mother but I've always wondered how a woman ever learns about something she won't speak of!"

Elizabeth gave her a small smile. "True."

Abigail nodded. "So ask. No judgments. Just answers where I can."

Elizabeth let out a long breath. "Well, you know since Jack came back last week how happy we have both been."

Abigail nodded again and smiled. "Obviously. I haven't seen you two over six inches apart since he rode back into town."

Elizabeth gave another embarrassed little laugh. "I know…I feel like I can't let him go. Like if I do he might disappear."

"Understandable." She patted Elizabeth's hand. "You two have been apart _far too long_."

Elizabeth grimaced. "And that's the problem Abigail. We have missed each other so much…" She trailed off a moment before finally continuing.

"At first, it was fine. Jack and I had so much catching up to do." She smiled as if seeing the scenes clearly in front of her. "We talked. And laughed. And cried. And… hugged." Abigail noticed she stared just past her as if wrapped up in the memory of it all. "We did a lot of hugging. And of lot of... kissing."

She nodded almost just to herself as if she'd forgotten momentarily Abigail's presence.

"But then…tonight…it…just…Well, just talking and hugging and holding each other…it…it just wasn't… it became…"

She closed her eyes tightly and blew out the words. "… _not enough_."

She glanced toward Abigail who was just sitting very still, her lips drawn together tightly.

Abigail was truly now a bit worried for her young friends. Had they…? It was surely understandable given what they had been through but they were so close to their wedding but it wouldn't do for Elizabeth to be with child in her position in this small community. As much as folks loved her-loved Jack too- they wouldn't stand for their children's teacher and their honorable law enforcement officer to be enjoying physical pleasures outside of marriage.

No, it just wouldn't do. Just couldn't be.

She waited a moment and when Elizabeth, who was still flushed pink with embarrassment, refused to elaborate, she eased the question out.

"Elizabeth…did you and Jack…have…" She glanced toward the staircase that led to Cody's room and lowered her voice. "…intimate relations?" It came out as a tiny whisper- a scandalous whisper that she couldn't quite believe she was asking.

Elizabeth instantly bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Abigail felt her worse fears confirmed. Her mind began to spin. They would have to be married right away. There was no time to plan things out now. They could say Jack was demanding a fast marriage due to his uncertain career. They could say…oh…something would come to her.

Finally, when Elizabeth opened her eyes, they were glistening, sparkling blue and slightly wet with unshed tears and enormous emotion.

Abigail knew what her young friend was feeling. She knew how it was to need a man, want a man…love a man so much that nothing you could do together could ever seem wrong. One touch and you were lost in him. Time seemed to stand still. Nothing in the world seemed to matter but you becoming a part of him and he a part of you. Consequences seemed far away when you held each other.

Sighing and shaking her own self as she broke Elizabeth's gaze, she just smacked her hands to her knees. Action. Solving. That was a talent the good Lord had blessed her with and that's what she would do. She would help her friends through this.

"Well, looks like you two have some decisions to make that won't wait." Abigail rose to her feet, ready to discuss the options and tackle the problem.

But Elizabeth hadn't moved. Hadn't said a word. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her eyes toward Abigail once more and began to shake her head. Abigail watched in confusion as a lone tear fell and streaked down her friend's soft cheek.

"No…" Elizabeth's voice broke on the word. "We didn't…have…do… that."

Abigail instantly sank with relief back into the chair.

She offered Elizabeth a soft smile and reached over to pat her hand. "Then there's no problem to see to."

More tears fell from Elizabeth's wet eyes. "Oh Abigail, yes there is…for you see…I…I wanted to. So very badly. "

Her voice dropped to an anguished whisper. "I want very much wanted to and so did Jack. " She wiped at her eyes and brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Don't you see Abigail? I can't be with him right now…He…He's just…" She paused and Abigail nodded her certain understanding.

Leaning in closely, her intent to whisper herself, Abigail murmured. "He's just lost his will to control himself with you?"

She knew she'd guessed right when Elizabeth began to nod an affirmation. She smiled patiently. "That's men sometimes Elizabeth…Why I remember when Noah tried..."

But Elizabeth stopped her with a fierce shake of her head.

"It's not Jack…It's _me_! _I am the one_ that can't control myself…Jack is the one _with_ control. He's the one that stopped things before…before…" She trailed off in anguish and frustration.

Abigail smiled now with understanding. Jack Thornton was quite a man. Quite a man indeed.

Elizabeth leaned in toward her. "I think I would have let him Abigail. I would have…Oh! These feelings inside me! I don't understand them…I shouldn't have…I was taught to never allow a man such liberties but I…I couldn't seem to stop myself."

Elizabeth trailed off seemingly not knowing what else to say or how else to explain. But she didn't have to.

Abigail leaned forward and took Elizabeth in her arms, feeling suddenly more like her mother than her friend. She supposed she was some of both.

She patted Elizabeth's back with a soothing stroke and then took both of her hands and squeezed them as she looked her again in the eyes. "It's understandable to feel this way Elizabeth." She stopped to let her words sink in. "You love Jack madly. And he is going to be your husband."

Elizabeth gave her a small shaky smile and nodded.

"I know but I can't…trust myself. I have discovered I'm not who I thought I was. This…" She pointed and her breast and moved her hand down her body and motioned to indicate her entire being. "This is not…" She paused as if searching for the right word again. "Intimate relations is obviously not going to be what I believed them to be….It's…They're so much… _more._ "

Abigail smiled and nodded. "I know sweetie…I know."

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears. She let out a breath and straightened her back in what Abigail had come to know was her teacher-like resolved movement.

"Well, then it's settled. Jack and I just cannot, absolutely will not, be alone ever again before we are married." She nodded her head and held her chin high.

Abigail startled. Wow, whatever _had_ happened between the two had certainly had a momentous effect on Elizabeth. It made her even more curious.

"Elizabeth, I doubt Jack is going to see it that way." She offered a tiny smile.

Elizabeth sniffed and shook her head. "He's just going to have to Abigail. We can't take such chances again."

Abigail sat back in her chair and reached for her tea cup. Toying with the handle, she finally picked it up. She supposed most women would let it go at that. She knew she'd had to figure everything out the hard way. But Elizabeth was her dearest friend and she adored both she and Jack. And besides, when had she ever be just like 'most women'?

Here was the action she was going to have to take. She needed to educate her young friend as to what lie ahead of her and try and take away her fear of Jack and the intimate feelings that lovers aroused in each other. It wasn't going to be easy with someone as innocent as Elizabeth but she couldn't shy away from a task she was suited to take on.

And besides, Jack would thank her later she was quite sure. She smiled to herself.

"Perhaps you would feel better and I could help you understand how you are feeling if you could share what happened to upset you so that has that led you to my doorstep this late."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, perhaps, I should just explain more…fully." She fortified herself with a sip of the tea and cleared her throat to begin.

Abigail poured them both a little more tea as she listened to Elizabeth start the tale.

It seemed like it might be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait – pt 2

Several hours earlier…

Elizabeth looked at herself in the long mirror beside her bed for what had to be the 10th time. But then, who was counting?

She turned to the left and to the right to make sure her blue dress fell on her just right. This dress was Jack's favorite. The waist was fitted and neat even if the neckline were a bit…daring. Well, perhaps not by Hamilton standards daring but certainly by Hope Valley standards. She pulled at the neckline. She had never wondered if the neckline of the dress had anything to do with it being Jack's favorite but now she did. Oddly, the thought didn't bother her as it should have. In fact, she felt her cheeks warm pleasantly as she stared at her reflection thoughtfully a moment longer. Did that part of her please him? She had never really thought of the question before they were engaged. It wasn't really…proper. All the same, the thought lingered.

She forced her thoughts to other aspects of her appearance.

The small buttons down the front were dainty and so very pretty with their pearl-like glaze. And the color of this dress against her skin- well the color was just…perfect. She had to admit. What Jack had said about it was true. The light, cornflower blue color matched her eyes to perfection. Even she couldn't argue that with him. And she could argue almost anything with Jack. The random thought made her face light up in a smile as she watched her expression in the mirror.

 _Jack._

She pinched her cheeks for color again and sighed, continuing to smile. Just thinking his name made her gloriously happy.

Jack was home.

"Jack is home."

She repeated it out loud as if to remind her own self that it truly was a fact.

She could say it a thousand times and one and she would never get tired of it hearing it, never get tired of thinking it.

He had been home for a week now after being gone for the better part of a year. She was still giddy. Still excited. Still thrilled to be near him.

She doubted those feelings would ever lessen.

He was coming over tonight for supper and she had a special one prepared. She had worked all day to prepare his favorite dishes- pot roast with baby potatoes and sweet carrots and cherry pie with fresh cream for dessert.

She had also taken special care with her appearance tonight. A fresh bath, some perfume and special care with her hair had her feeling elegant. She wanted to look good and she could admit it was partially for his pleasure. She wanted to see the glimmer of pride and affection in his eyes as he looked at her. She was his intended now. She wanted him to be as proud of her as she was of him.

Satisfied that she looked as good as she possibly could. She turned and glanced at where the package was so neatly wrapped on her bed. She hoped Jack would like it, hoped he would realize the time and love wrapped up in it. She pulled the ring on her left hand upward and enjoyed for a moment how it sparkled in the light. _This_ had been his promise to her Abigail had told her, his gift for her to hold onto in his absence. It was his assurance that he would come home to her. And he had. Jack's beautiful ring had gotten her through many lonely evenings these past months.

Jack had left for his duty before she had a chance to give him a proper engagement gift to match his own to her. She had given him nothing but that passionate kiss before leaving and had poured her entire heart, all of her love for him into it. It had been what he'd held onto during the dark days he'd told her. But now, she wanted to give him something new to celebrate their coming joining. She needed to give him something of her that she hoped he would cherish. Her engagement gift to him should be something that required something of her. Her eyes moistened as she recalled all the loving effort and care and time that had gone into his gift.

He would open it and hopefully, love it as much as she did and take her into his arms and-

The sudden sound of knocking abruptly broke her out of her daydream.

He was here!

With one last brush of her hand across her, she left the mirror and the gift behind and made her way into the small parlor toward the doorway. She stood at the door a moment, holding her breath.

Tonight just seemed so special. Different somehow.

Swinging the door open, the first thing she noticed was the large bouquet of roses he held in his hand. The second was his incredibly handsome face turning his eyes on her. As she expected, his deep brown eyes scanned her figure quickly and finally, lighted on her own eyes and held.

Was he holding his breath too?

"Elizabeth, you look …you look…absolutely breathtaking."

She expelled her own breath and gave him what she hoped was a saucy smile like she would normally try for when he complimented her.

She was certain she failed. Looking at him, in his tight-fitting pull-over and snug jeans, his jaw just ever so shaded by the shadows of his whiskers, she was awestruck for a moment. This man was hers. _Hers_. The word 'beautiful' came to mind for just a moment but she thought it silly of her and whisked it away.

"You look rather handsome yourself tonight Mr. Thornton." She took the flowers from his hands and pulled the fragrant buds toward her nose. They smelled heavenly.

Turning, she walked across toward the small kitchen area and placed the roses in a clear vase. Taking them over to the table, she sat them in the center and stepped back to admire them.

"Beautiful! Just what I needed."

She looked up when Jack remained quiet.

He stood now just inside the door staring at her in the oddest way. She couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"Jack, why are you just standing there? Is something wrong?"

He took another moment to look at her and shook his head as he moved toward her. Coming to a stop in front of her, he took her hands in his and brought them slowly toward his lips. Bending his head, he kissed just her knuckles, each one getting it's own attention.

Elizabeth watched him do so in a rather stunned amazement. What was he doing? She felt her fingers tingle beneath his soft, soft mouth. Her own stomach tightened ever so slightly. If he knew what just that small gesture did to her, how it seemed to make her weak all over, she would be so embarrassed.

Finally, he raised his head slowly to look at her.

"I couldn't help thinking the same thing."

She knitted her brows together. "The same thing?" For the life of her, her mind could recall nothing at the moment other than the feel of his lips.

Jack's smile broadened. "Yes, that _you_ are beautiful." He bent his lips to her knuckle and blew on it ever so softly and raised his head again. "Much prettier than the roses." She felt herself slightly shudder in the pleasure his touch was bringing and knew he must feel it too. He looked into her eyes with no smile now.

"And just what I need." His hand moved to gently caress her check and Elizabeth leaned into it, sure he was going to take her mouth beneath his own.

She couldn't have moved in that moment had the earth begun to open and try to swallow her. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and her breathing was nearly audible in the quiet of the room.

Finally, he seemed to think better of the action and took a step back, clearing his throat as he did so. Expelling a quick breath of his own, he sniffed the air. "Something smells wonderful. When do we eat?"

She turned toward the stove to gather her wits a moment. Bringing her hand to her breast, she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Just have a seat and I'll get it right on the table. " Her voice sounded breathless and shaky to her own ears as she spoke.

Whatever had gotten into her? Jack had kissed her hand numerous times before. She had never reacted like that. She had enjoyed it, yes but… No, she was wrong. Jack had never touched her hands like that. Never caressed her, looked at her quite that way… as if he were trying to make her feel…more.

Surely she was imaging things. He was going to think she'd gone daft. This was just in her mind. She had missed him so much! It was natural for her to read a little more into every touch. Yes, that was a reasonable deduction.

"Here we go!" She placed the roast on the table, pleased with how her potatoes and carrots had browned nicely around it.

Jack looked down at it with appreciation, rubbing his hands together. "Wow, this looks terrific." He looked up at her with a huge smile. "Sure beats what we had up north. If I'd have had to eat another meal of overcooked beans and field bread, I might not have made it back." He winked at her as he dove into the pot roast and served himself a large slice.

Elizabeth just stared at him. His words had been innocent enough but they hit her hard just the same.

 _Might not have made it back._

She watched him chew the meat and potatoes with absolute happiness for a moment before shaking herself from her paralyzing thoughts.

He looked up at her. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She forced a tight smile to her face. They were celebrating. This was supposed to be a happy night- no need to bring her always present fear of losing him to the proverbial table.

"Nothing at all… _Sweetheart_." She lingered on the last word, letting it roll from her tongue. She and Jack had never really used pet names when they had been courting but she had noticed now since his return that Jack had tried several out on her. They seemed to give him pleasure to use and who was she to thwart that? She too liked hearing herself called endearments by him.

He ate another bit before wiping his mouth and sipping his drink. "This is incredible. Have you taken cooking lessons while I've been gone?" He gave her his widest-eyed, most innocent look.

She was bringing her own napkin up to her mouth when what he asked registered with her mind. She instantly snapped the napkin at him and hit him in the shoulder with it playfully. "Jack Thornton! What kind of question is that?"

Again, he gave her a playful wink. "I just wanted to see your fire. I've missed it."

She tightened her lips before smiling back. "And I've missed giving it to you."

He nodded thoughtfully a moment. "I'm sure we could make up for lost time… somehow."

She stared at him for a moment as she began eating her roast. His face looked innocent enough but there was something in his voice… _something_ in how he said it the off-handed remark that signaled to her that he wanted something other than her sass. Jack always flirted with her- yes. But she could feel something else now in his eyes as he looked at her. She could hear the thread of it in his voice when he spoke to her. It hadn't been this…this…intense between them before he had left. She felt a pull, a much stronger pull toward him than she had ever felt before he had left.

There were times when Elizabeth wished she knew more, understood more, about the intimacies between a man and a woman who were married-or in their case, about to be. Very shortly, she and Jack would be married and she felt wholly unprepared in certain ways. She enjoyed kissing him and holding him very much but she could sometimes feel in his body and lately, in her own, a tautness and yearning that she didn't quite know how to address.

"Nickel for your thoughts." She realized she had gone quiet and now Jack was staring at her expectantly.

"I thought the saying was, "Penny for your thoughts".

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, but yours looked good enough to be worth more."

Elizabeth instantly felt herself flush. Could the man now read her thoughts?

She turned her head down toward her plate to hide her blush-and her thoughts- from his prying eyes. "Eat your pot roast Jack."

He chuckled as he stuffed another bite in and began to chew.

"Yes Mam."

"Stay put." Elizabeth held her finger up to halt his movement as he pushed his chair back to rise from the table. Jack patted his stomach. "I'm not sure I could move if I tried." He smiled a satisfied smile and watched as Elizabeth strode resolutely across the kitchen toward the back of the house.

When she returned, she had a package wrapped in brown paper. On top of it was a bright red bow. She placed it in his lap and beamed down at him.

"Open it Jack."

He turned the package over in his hands. It was very light.

"Did I miss my birthday?" He asked in jest as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

She shook her head. "No, but you gave me a gift that I loved before you left and I didn't get the chance to give you something in return for our engagement."

He smiled tenderly up at her and tugged gently at her fingers. "You didn't have to do that."

She reached down to touch the bow. "I wanted to do it. Creating this for you helped get me through the long days without you."

He leaned back to eye her. " _Created_ eh?"

Her smile broadened. "Yes, I can do _some things_ with my hands."

He reached up from her fingers to grab her entire hand and quickly leaned over to kiss it. "My stomach agrees."

She sighed impatiently and took her hand from him. "Open it Jack."

He removed the bow and laid it aside as if saving it for something important. Then, he tore the brown paper aggressively until the item was fully revealed.

Turning it in his hands gently, he stared at it a long moment. "A pillow?" He squeezed the softness between his large hands.

She nodded. "Turn it over Jack." She said it quietly holding her breath.

He did.

And he stared at it for a long moment.

It was as vibrant and as colorful as it had been before she had wrapped it yesterday. She felt a surge of happiness again in seeing her handiwork.

Jack stared at it in surprise.

"You made this?" He traced the embroidered green trim of the maple leaves and the brown crest sewn into the pillow's casing.

She bit her lip slightly wanting him so much to like it.

He seemed in awe as he examined it closer. "It's the Mountie crest."

She reached a finger down to point at the words sewn in black below the colorful green maple leaves.

"And the Mountie motto."

Jack pulled it slightly closer. "Maintain the Right". He read it aloud proudly and she thrilled at hearing him say it with such pride.

When he looked up at her again, his eyes were shining. "When did you learn to do this?"

She reached her own fingers downward to smooth over the handiwork. "Well, I had some extra time on my hands with you gone so Dotty and Rosemary offered to teach me. They get together one evening a week to work on embroidery."

She laughed remembering her training. "You should have seen my first efforts! They were awful."

He shook his head in disbelief as he stared now at her and back at the soft pillow and beautiful casing. "Well, this is not. It's incredible Elizabeth and I love it."

She exhaled a breath. "Do you really? I mean, I noticed that your pillow at the jail is just old and worn and we're going to share a …" She paused as she realized what she were about to say. "I mean, we are going to be married soon and you just…you needed a new pillow."

He ignored her embarrassment and brought the pillow to his face as if smelling it before looking very pleased.

"I cannot think of anyone else I would think about sharing my new pillow with."

He rose from his chair and stood over her a moment. Raising his hand to her cheek, he leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I really do love it Elizabeth…And I love you for making it for me."

She leaned back a small bit, tears threatening at the emotion she heard in his voice. Her own voice was full of her own gathering emotions and came out as a whisper. "I'm so glad Jack. I wanted to make you something to mark our engagement."

He reached down to her left hand and raised it to his lips and he softly kissed her engagement ring.

"Come sit with me." He tugged slightly at her hand as he said it.

Pushing the pillow under his arm, he tugged her a moment as he moved them both over toward the sofa. Sitting down first, he carefully tucked the pillow behind his head and leaned back where his head rested on it.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he reclined. After a moment, he opened one eye and cast it up at her. He raised his arm to the back of the small sofa.

She looked down at him as she glanced toward the last of the supper dishes on the table and sink. She could clean tomorrow. For tonight, she just wanted to enjoy Jack's company. She wanted to feel his arms around her and feel his lips on her own. It startled her a bit to realize how very much she wanted that with him right now.

Looking down at him, she raised an eyebrow to take in how spread out he was as he almost took up her entire sofa.

He widened both of his eyes and Elizabeth knew he was doing his best to appear completely innocent.

"I would if there were anywhere to sit."

Jack shifted perhaps an inch and patted the tiny spot beside him. If she did sit, she would be halfway on his lap.

"This is as good a spot as I see…darlin'." He drawled out the endearment as a tease.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her hands at her hips.

Two could play this game. She was calling his bluff.

"Well…darlin…I guess, I'll just have to make myself comfortable." She turned and made a show of sitting down knowing that he would move over a bit and make proper room for her.

But then, he didn't.

He shifted but it was only to move his leg straighter and she landed almost completely in his lap. Reeling back off balance, she felt him catch her around the waist. His big hands held her there a moment until she was steady.

Then, they both went very still, saying nothing. She leaned slowly backward. He leaned slowly forward. Elizabeth felt his arms slide slowly around her and encircle her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his fresh woodsy scent and the cologne she had purchased for him at his last birthday. It was an intoxicating scent, a heady smell that erased all rational thought from her mind.

"Jack…"

Was that small, yearning whisper _her_ voice?

She could feel the brush of his stubble against her neck now. One hand slowly left her waist and she felt his fingertips brush gently up her arm and then her shoulder. When he reached her neck, she leaned forward. To give him access…

The first touch of his lips to her neck took her breath. His kiss was light at first but then; the feelings inside her began to increase in strength. Her own fingers came up to where one hand still held her waist and entwined with his.

"Elizabeth…"

His voice sounded deep and full of emotion now to her ears.

"Jack…" She thought she intended a warning. But his name sounded nothing like one as it left her lips.

What? What did she want? What was this…this growing feeling _to know_? To have more of him holding her, touching her, feeling her…wanting her?

She felt a slight dampness on her neck now and knew that Jack's mouth was open on the tender skin there. He flicked his tongue ever so softly to soothe the graze of his teeth. Elizabeth felt the shudder tremble through her.

Somewhere in the foggy recesses of her mind, she knew this needed to stop but for the life of her, she didn't know how to make it so.

She just needed him to do… _more._

And then, he did.

"Oh!" She exhaled a sharp breath as his mouth opened fully on her neck now, moving up and then down. She could feel the slight scrape of his teeth; the roughness of his jaw.

"Yes…" Again, her voice trailed off, as she was unable to speak anything more.

She felt his arm moving at her waist. She trembled as he brought his hand up just below her breast. A yearning, a pull toward him, passed through her the likes of which she had never felt before. She felt… _swollen_ and now ached inside to feel his hands on her.

To feel him… _everywhere_.

"Jack…oh… _please_ …" It was a whisper, a plea, almost a cry.

"Elizabeth…No…I…We…"

No! She turned in his arms. He couldn't stop this. It felt _so right_. This touching…This kissing…

Her hand came up to his face and she ran her finger over his lips purposefully, pulling at one with the tip of her thumb.

The groan that he exhaled at her action gave her a rush of power and a new excitement. Did she dare?

She leaned toward him and pulled his mouth to hers, her own tongue now playing at his lips much like he had let his mouth play across her skin.

His harsh intake of breath was all she heard in her ears. It gave her the surge of confidence she needed. She pulled at his lips and their intimate kiss was like a fire in her veins.

Jack pulled his arm around her and deepened the kiss even further, now using his own tongue to entwine with hers and his teeth to nip aggressively at her soft mouth. But it caused no pain. She felt only…hunger for more.

For Jack.

Pushing into him, her chest pressed flush against him, she felt a moment of perfection. With one hand he held her still and the other roamed over her back, down her side. Again, she felt him linger near her breast.

"Yes, Jack."

Yes? What was she saying yes to?

She just knew this feeling was too wonderful, too intoxicating, too _everything_ between them to end.

His fingertips grazed the side of her breast and she trembled. He caught the tremble of her lip in his own mouth and suckled her lower lip into his own.

He broke the kiss; his breathing ragged as her own and he gazed downward to her neckline, her breast now heaving heavily.

She loved the expression of awe on his face, the way he seemed to worship every breath she took.

He brought his head up to stare into her eyes, his own full of emotion. "Have I ever told you how lovely you are?"

His fingertip grazed the edge of her neckline as he spoke.

"Here?"

She felt her entire body go warm. She could barely utter a sound.

"Um…no…"

He closed his eyes a moment and leaned even closer to her, biting ever so softly at her chin.

" _You are_ …incredibly so."

She lowered her slumberous eyes to her own body and watched mesmerized as his hand that was at her waist, now slowly rose to lightly cup her. His fingers spread underneath her and Elizabeth bit her lip from the incredible, intense pleasure of the slight pressure.

"Oh!"

His mouth settled on her earlobe. He pulled it into his mouth and she cried out again. His hand on her tightened ever so slightly.

He made his way down her neck to her collarbone, leaving a trail of dampness from his warm, open mouth.

She wanted.

His mouth.

 _There._

She let her head fall back inviting his aggression; inviting what she felt inside must surely come next.

What was she doing? She didn't know-just that she loved Jack so very much. And she loved what he was doing to her. How he was making her feel was…

"This is wrong…We can't…"

Jack's strong voice jarred her, his words almost foreign to her. She felt his strong hands grip her forearms and then suddenly, she felt air and space as his body disappeared and as she managed to raise her eyes, she realized she was now sitting alone on the sofa.

Jack had risen to his feet and turned his back to her.

She blinked to get her bearings a moment, her world still spinning and watched as Jack leaned his head back to his shoulders and took slow, deep breaths to seemingly find his own sanity.

What had almost happened here?

This pull…this intensity… was…so… _powerful._

He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed them harshly through his scalp, grimacing as he did so.

He turned sideways, not quite looking at her.

"I'm…Elizabeth…it was just so…" He let out a frustrated breath, giving her a quick glance and quickly looking away. " _You_ are just so…"

He lifted his chin again, closed his eyes and exhaled. He shook his head almost in an agitated anger. Finally, he just looked at her with sad regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

The silence in the room lasted for several long seconds with neither of them knowing quite what to say.

He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze, again avoiding her eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. I…I should go."

His voice sounded foreign and his statement now, surreal.

He quickly strode toward the doorway and Elizabeth found she couldn't move.

 _Go after him._

 _He's leaving! No!_

 _Get up! Go!_

The panicked thought paraded through her mind over and over but somehow, she could only sit immobile and watch in silence as he left.

She heard the door close gently as it struck her that he had clicked her lock into place.

Raising her hand slowly to her swollen lips, she rubbed them a moment.

What had just happened here?

What had she almost done?

The shame of her behavior began to wash over her in waves as her mind began to clear. What had she been thinking?

She had asked him…wanted him to…touch her. Wanted him to do more. So much more. Her body shamefully still stirred to life as she remembered his touch.

What was wrong with her? Jack had run away from her-had fled because of how she had behaved! Because of what she had asked of him! No lady behaved in such a way! She felt shameful.

What must Jack think of her?

It was then, as she helplessly looked towards the corner of the sofa, that she realized he had left his pillow – her precious gift to him.

And she began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

'Wait' - part 3 'Jack'

The Same Night

Jack paced across the floor yet again.

"What have I done?"

He paused in front of Rip and stared down at him but the hound only quietly whined and offered no answers.

He was _so_ angry at himself.

"How could I have pushed her that way Rip?" He smacked his right fist into his left hand with a vengeance. "And after I'd promised myself I wouldn't."

He shook his head in frustration with himself and his sheer stupidity.

"Elizabeth is about to become my wife and I can't control my urges and go and treat her like some common trollop?!"

Finally, he stopped over at the door, placed his hands on either side of the frame and leaned his head over until his forehead bounced off the splintered wood.

"I ought to be shot." He swung around to Rip again. His old buddy seemed to be sincerely listening now.

"Why… _why_ did she have to wear _that_ dress?" He tossed his hands up. "She knows I act like a fool every time I see her in it. She must."

Jack thought of how stunningly beautiful his bride to be had looked when she'd swung the door open this evening. Her face had glowed; her eyes had sparkled.

It was _that woman_ who had kept him alive when things had gotten their bleakest for him in battle these last few months. It was her beautiful face, her sweet voice, her courage, her determination and the knowledge that above all, she loved him more than anyone else in the world that had gotten him safely back to her.

And how had he repaid her?

By pawing at her?

Taking liberties that were not yet his to take?

By making her embarrassed and ashamed of something that was so beautiful?

Shooting wasn't good enough. He should be horsewhipped. And _then_ shot.

He dragged himself over to his desk and sank into his chair. Pulling his hands to his forehead, he tried to think rationally and calmly about tonight.

He had to fairly admit that he had never been in love with any woman the way he was with Elizabeth. And well, that just made things different for him.

Never had he wanted a woman the way he yearned for her. His entire being was just on fire for her since his return. It was as if he'd been in the desert for months without water and she was his drinking source. He couldn't get enough of her.

Was this what men whispered of in saloons and back room card games? Was this desire what he could now see in Lee's eyes when he looked at Rosemary when he thought no one was looking?

Jack thought back to all the women he had been involved with before Elizabeth. Yes, he was a man and he had wanted to kiss them all at one time or another. He supposed sometimes it was just because he knew it was expected of him, not because it had been something he truly wanted that badly. It certainly hadn't been something he had craved the way he did with Elizabeth.

He had always been proud of his ability to hold himself separate from the lustful desires that other men felt. As a Mountie, he'd always felt his training and discipline put him above some of the baser instincts that men have towards women. His calling had always been higher in his mind than any obstacle placed in his path.

Until her.

She was his weakness. And his strength.

She was his moon and his stars and his sun.

Elizabeth made his life infinitely better; she made him a better man.

And yet, he had done so poorly by her this evening.

She must be disappointed in him right now. To think that he had lost control of himself to the extent he did was just unacceptable.

He closed his eyes against the feelings that rushed through him-her softness against his chest, his lips, his…hands.

If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he had dreamed of their marriage bed while he'd been away. She had been far away and he had been longing for her and doing so had made her seem closer.

He'd thought of her beneath him, her nakedness soft against his skin. He knew she would smell incredible all over just as she always did.

And as her husband, he would take a personal responsibility for her needs.

He wanted to make certain that she were as wanting of him as he was of her.

He would go as slowly as she needed.

He thought of the way her breathing had gotten intense tonight as they had touched.

He pinched his eyes together, feeling the quick rush of desire the memory brought him.

Or as quickly as she needed.

He knew it was folly but he had allowed himself to imagine her; wearing only the thinnest night gown, reaching for him.

In his daydreams, she would need him as much as he needed her. She would reach for him, breathe his name and plead with him to…

The way she had…tonight?

Had he just imagined her incredible response to his touch?

Had she really trembled in his arms, her voice panting and breathless as he'd touched her?

He knew Elizabeth was a passionate woman. She showed it in her work with the children, her devout loyalty to her friends and the way she was willing to put personal cost aside to champion a cause she believed in. But until he had returned from the North, he had never felt that she had completely turned all of that beautiful passion on him.

She had always maintained propriety with him and he had always hesitated to push things further. A kiss had to be just a kiss. A light touch had to stay, well, light. Like her, he knew 'further' had to include marriage for them. His mind knew it, his heart knew it. But tonight, he had let his body take the reign.

Wrongly, he knew. He would need to beg her forgiveness. That was a surety.

But oh, what a wondrous revelation he'd glimpsed in his bride to be.

It was something he couldn't erase from his mind. The breathy sounds of desire, the need in her sweet voice as she had given in to her own passion and asked for his.

He wanted so much to see it again-soon.

But no, it was becoming too dangerous for them. After this evening, there was no going back to simple or light touches. This was no game they were playing.

Elizabeth was a craving in his blood that wouldn't be quenched. He wanted all of her.

He kicked away from his desk now and laid his head back on his chair. When had it changed between them? When had it gotten so heated that he could barely stop himself? What had led up to his bad behavior tonight?

He supposed it had been a gradual, slow process but since he'd returned, it had been so much more intense. He knew that for a fact. He also supposed their heightened passion was a natural extension of their engagement.

But no, that wasn't completely right. He thought he knew the moment- _the very moment-_ this past week that he went from being a patient suitor willing to wait to becoming the starved man he became with her tonight. Yes, he knew the exact moment he'd felt it change in himself and in her-the moment that he had completely awakened to the depth of the passions between them.

It hadn't been the welcome home kiss. There had been too many raw emotions and tears and embraces of sheer relief and outpouring of joy in that precious moment. In the hours and days afterward, there had been too much to share and catch up on between them and too many other friends to visit for either of them to have many private moments.

No, it had been earlier this week, the fourth day he'd been home. He'd been getting back to his normal routine, finishing up his daily rounds and he'd decided on the spur of the moment to stop by and see her after school. He wanted to see the pleased, surprised look on her face when she looked up to see him standing there. He'd been hopeful of coercing her to go on a walk with him.

When he'd walked in the back door, what he'd seen wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. She was cleaning the desk benches with pine oil and water. She had pulled her hair up into a messy heap on her head with just stray strands fighting loose. She was bent over a desk scrubbing hard when he leaned in the doorway to enjoy the view.

She was humming to herself when she began to sway her hips ever so slightly to the upbeat tune. He had felt himself mesmerized by the way her hips swayed and her beautiful figure in her neat work dress became the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. A stab of desire had made him instantly want to reach for those hips and hold them still beneath his own. The need had shot through him with a power he'd never felt in his life.

It was the image that drove him over toward her, as she had been still unaware of his presence. He'd quietly come up behind her as she was bent over near the end of a row. Reaching for her waist, he's swung her quickly around.

With a yelp, she had dropped her rag onto the floor and grabbed his upper arms to steady herself.

Perfect.

She was dirty, messy and looked absolutely delicious. She'd opened her mouth to speak when he'd taken advantage and leaned down to take her mouth with his own.

He hadn't been very gentle with her that afternoon. He remembered vividly now the taste of her surprised mouth under his own fevered one. He'd bit at her mouth a bit roughly with his own desire for her and he could still hear her breathy gasp in his ear. That moment she had let herself go with him.

Just like tonight.

He had needed so badly that afternoon to feel her beneath him. The need had been born of a hundred lonely, sleepless nights in the North not knowing if or when he would return to her.

And just like that, he'd poured himself completely into that moment between them. He's turned her and walked her back to the wall of the schoolhouse. She must have been too surprised to fight him. He'd cradled her head and used his tongue to lick at her soft, soft lips. She had moaned his name out even then. He knew he would never get tired of hearing it said in that beautiful, tortured way she had breathed it.

Had she wanted him equally? Could it really even be possible that a woman like Elizabeth could want that much?

Then, he thought back to how he had leaned into her, putting his own body against her incredible softness. He could clearly recall how she'd melted against him. She hadn't fought him in the least as he'd slid his rough hands down her arms and entwined his fingers in hers and slowly brought her hands up on the wall beside her head. He had held them there, kissing her more aggressively than ever before.

And no, she hadn't asked him to stop. In that moment, with her beneath him on the wall, her soft mouth achingly sweet against his own, her tongue willing to spar with his own, he had felt incredible. He'd felt like nothing was impossible.

But he hadn't gone as far as he had tonight.

Fortunately, though he hadn't thought so at the moment, Frank had ridden up that afternoon a couple of days ago in a wagon filled with supplies to do some repair on several of the benches.

At hearing the noise outside, he had grudgingly growled and pushed away from Elizabeth, his hands releasing hers. He had dropped his head, breathing heavily as he forced his body back into control.

Elizabeth had blushed and awkwardly adjusted her clothing. She had stepped away from the wall, straightened her shoulders and every bit the lady again, walked over to where she had abandoned her cleaning supplies.

Frank had come in and he'd greeted him and offered to give him a hand with the repairs.

Elizabeth had quietly packed her things away and eased away without saying much. But her last glance toward him seemed to say so much. There had appeared to be a banked fire burning in her fleeting gaze.

That memory of that kiss and her heated gaze had kept him hungry for her. It was a hunger that was getting out of control for him and frankly, one he really didn't have experience in dealing with.

He had to marry the woman and soon or he was concerned he would allow himself to become too aggressive. He was relying on her to keep him in check now and he knew that wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Elizabeth. Not when he now wanted to coax that same uninhibited response from her every time he touched her.

Elizabeth had given him the world. She had given him a gift by agreeing to become his wife that was a gift that he wanted no chance of losing.

Not now. Not ever.

And then, he remembered.

 _Her gift- that beautiful pillow._

He'd walked away and left it.

What must she think?

He knew then he had to go to her again. He had to beg her forgiveness and tell her he would do whatever he had to do; to let her know he knew that true love was patient.

He could wait for her to become his wife.

But this matter couldn't wait.

Glancing at the clock, he noted the late hour. It didn't matter.

He had to go to her tonight and make this right.

He shot to his feet and looked again over at Rip.

"Yeah, yeah…I know what an idiot I am."

The dog grunted and rolled over on his side to adjust himself for a nap.

Jack grabbed his jacket and practically sprinted out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait – part 4**

 ** _JACK_**

"Elizabeth!"

He'd knocked on the door only to get no answer. So, he'd gotten desperate and he now banged on her bedroom window. So loud obviously, that Lee and Rosemary had heard.

"Jack! What in the world are ya doing?" Lee's loud whisper carried across the night sky as he opened his own window and stuck his head out. Jack noticed he was in his nightwear and he felt a little badly about waking him.

Jack, frustrated, looked up toward Lee. "I'm searching for Elizabeth and now I'm a little worried because she's not here."

Suddenly, beside Lee, Rosemary's head appeared in the window. She was pulling on a housecoat, every hair in place and still in full make-up.

Did she wear that lipstick to bed? Lee had never said and he certainly wouldn't ask. He hoped Elizabeth wouldn't do that and couldn't imagine her doing such. Rosemary? Wasn't such a stretch.

"Jack Thornton! What in the world are you doing sneaking over here at Elizabeth's bedroom window at this hour!?" Rosemary's brows knotted together in displeasure and admonition.

Lee turned to her. "Honey, I'm sure Jack has a good reason for being over here this late."

Rosemary jerked her house robe completely together and tied it. "Well I certainly would hope so!"

Lee turned back to Jack and rolled his eyes before asking seriously, "Jack, is anything wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "I just really need to find Elizabeth. Any idea of where she might have gone?"

Lee scratched his head a moment.

Rosemary made a face. "Why in the world would Elizabeth be out this late?"

Jack had the humility to look a little sheepish. "I was a little worried that something I said might have upset her."

Rosemary's mouth opened up in a wide 'O'. "Jack! How could you have upset that poor dear! Do you have any idea what she has been through? How much she has missed you?

Lee grabbed her arm to try and quiet her. "Honey, I'm sure they'll work out whatever it is." He said it through clinched teeth and then glanced apologetically toward Jack. "Jack, we headed to bed early and haven't seen Elizabeth- sorry."

Rosemary had been glaring down at Jack and now turned her face back toward her husband. "Well, I for one, am going to help find her- she'll probably need someone to talk to."

Lee held his hand up to her face. "Honey, I'm quite sure Jack is capable of finding her on his own and then _he will talk to her_."

She now glared at Lee and began to argue. "Well, she'll need-"

Lee shook his head emphatically no. "It's not our business dear."

Rosemary poked her bottom lip out at him but said nothing further. Lee leaned back out the window toward Jack. "Sorry. But good luck. You holler later if you need some help."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Lee."

Lee shut the window, leaving Jack alone in the dark between the two houses.

Jack walked toward the end of the path and then stopped and looked around. There was a light on in the schoolhouse! Jack knew she sometimes went over and worked in the evening when she'd had a particularly upsetting day. Perhaps…

He headed around the pond for the school.

In his mind, he knew what he had to do. Beg, beg, beg her forgiveness for tonight. Well, really for everything since he'd returned. He'd been far too forward with her. As his intended, he owed her every respect. Her response didn't matter. No matter how much it thrilled him. He had to somehow put that aside and make things right and keep them so.

Coming up the steps, he didn't hear any noises. Perhaps she was grading papers.

He walked inside and it took it a moment for him to realize that Elizabeth's desk was empty and there was a solitary figure in a dark shirt sitting on the bench at the front, his head bowed.

Not wanting to intrude, Jack stopped and slowly and quietly began to back away. He'd just turned when a voice stopped him.

"Jack, wait."

He swung back around to see Frank looking up at him.

"Oh, hey Frank. I wasn't sure that was you. Sorry to intrude- I was just…"

"Looking for someone?" Frank didn't bat an eye as he finished Jack's thought.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Frank held his arms wide. "Well, she's not here but you are." He patted the bench beside him. "Why don't you sit down a minute."

Jack backed up another step. "I would Frank but I'm a little worried about Elizabeth. She's not home and –"

Frank cut him off. "She's safe Jack. She's at Abigail's."

Jack knitted his brows together. "Are you sure?"

Frank nodded. "Yep. She was headed in when Abigail was closing up. Seen her on my walk over here."

Jack felt instantly more at ease. It did make sense and he should have thought about it. She had always run to Abigail when she was upset.

"Thanks Frank." He gave an appreciative nod. "I guess I'll go see her then." He started to turn to leave.

"Jack, my advice would be to let her talk it out with Abigail." Again, he patted the bench beside him. "Come. Sit a few minutes."

Jack didn't much want to. He wasn't ready to share the full scope of his internal feelings with anyone-including a man of the cloth.

But something compelled him. Perhaps it was the sense that he was lost in all the intense feelings between he and Elizabeth. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he didn't quite know how to handle them or how to make things right with his fiancée. And he didn't quite know how to talk about it with her.

He walked up the aisle and sat beside the pastor.

Frank gave him a small smile and a comforting pat on the back before shifting to face forward again.

"You're still troubled. Anything you want to share?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not certain I'd even know where to start."

Frank nodded his understanding. "You know Jack. I haven't always been a minister. There was a time in my life –when I was around your age- that I fell in love with a woman I was pretty sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Jack was a bit surprised. He'd never heard Frank speak much about his past.

Jack turned his head toward him. "What happened?"

Frank smiled ever so slightly, a tad regretfully. "Let's just say that I lost sight of my priorities and I let things that weren't as important get in the way of doing the things I should have done."

Jack let that sink in a moment. "I always want Elizabeth to know that she's the most important part of my life."

Frank smiled. "I think she knows that Jack. And I know she feels the same way. You two are truly right for each other."

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

Turning to face Jack, Frank pulled his knee up on the bench and grabbed his ankle to hold it. "So what's troubling you two so much that you're out looking for your fiancée at late hours and she's running over to Abigail's?"

Jack started to just speak in generalities and if Frank had been a traditional pastor like most he'd known, he might have done so. But he knew that Frank was a no-nonsense guy that would cut through to the heart of a matter.

"I lost my way for a bit and I…I got too aggressive with her."

To his credit, Frank didn't laugh at his bold admission. He didn't even smile. He just held his gaze steady and nodded.

"Easy to do when you're in love with a woman."

Jack let out a long breath. "Yeah it sure is." He paused for a moment, thinking.

"You know, before I left to go up North, Elizabeth and I, we had moments of affection and such but since I've returned, things, well, they just feel different now."

Frank nodded his understanding and Jack continued.

"Before, I never took things any further than a kiss. Not because I didn't want to perhaps but I just could contain my feelings for her enough to give her the respect she deserved. But the thing of it is, since I've come back home, nothing I do with her feels wrong to me."

He trailed off and Frank studied his words for a moment. "Well, you are engaged to be married now Jack. That's different than before you left."

Jack nodded. "Yes, and I should be enjoying this engagement period with her and making plans and laughing and talking about our future together. But while I was gone…it was like, everything sped up for me. I could see us married. It was on my mind constantly. I felt as if she were already my wife in my mind."

He reached up to touch his head lightly as if to make the point.

"Pastor, I'm a person that takes the commandments of the good book seriously and so does Elizabeth and we believe in what is said about love being patient and yet, when we're together, everything now…It all just seems right somehow."

Frank said nothing for a long moment and then spoke deliberately and slowly.

"You two sound like you are ready to be married Jack." Frank's sincere tone matched the weight of his observation.

That statement didn't surprise Jack and he agreed. "I know. I would marry her tonight if I could. But we have so much to do before we can get married. I've got to get our house built-that will take at least six months- if we have enough money and then, Elizabeth has the wedding to plan out. Her family will have to travel in and there's the dress and the church to get ready and you know women, that will take months of preparation as well."

Frank just chuckled. "Just listen to yourself Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Frank snorted. "You're repeating my mistake in a different way- putting everything else first."

Jack didn't like that. "No, it's not the same. Even if we forgo a big wedding and are willing to risk her family's wrath, we don't have a place to live yet."

"Elizabeth does." Frank quickly shot back.

Jack didn't like that either. "That row house of hers is tiny. I want to be able to provide her a real home with plenty of room for us to have a family."

Frank slid a hand to Jack's shoulder. "And you will." He bit his lip a moment.

"You know Jack, God might just be testing you in a different way now."

Jack snorted. "Then I failed tonight."

"No Jack, that's not what I mean. No, you and Elizabeth are ready to be married except for things the two of you are putting in your way-things that God doesn't value in the least-pride nor money and I doubt God cares if you get married in this building or over at the lumberyard."

He dealt Jack a serious stare and pulled his hand forward to put his index finger on Jack's chest where his heart was. "He cares what's in there."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't fathom doing what Frank was suggesting.

"Before I left, Elizabeth told me she would wait for me as long as it took for me to do my duty and return. I owe it to her to offer her the same patience and allow this engagement period to be all it needs to be."

Frank raised his own eyebrow. "Have you even asked her if that's what she wants?"

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. Had he? He had been so uneasy that she would be offended at his behavior that he had not even stopped to consider that she might not want to wait until all their plans were finished.

"Well…not really but she's a lady and all so…" He trailed off knowing Frank would understand what he was getting at.

Frank let out a small laugh. "Jack, _ladies_ have plenty of needs too. We men don't have the market cornered on those."

Jack was beginning to be all too aware of how much that was the case with his own woman. She had been with him all the way. He'd felt her desire for him and though he didn't know if it matched his own, he'd seen her eyes and heard the need in her voice.

He shook himself and remembered he had promised to put such thoughts away.

"Frank, don't you think God expects us to exercise some patience with…these things?"

Frank popped Jack's shoulder again, this time a bit harder. "Jack, you've been gone close to a year, put your very life on the line and from my understanding, have been in love with Elizabeth Thatcher since the moment she rolled into town. I'd say that the good Lord figures you've shown your share of patience."

Jack nodded. He had some things to think about.

Frank continued. "You know Jack, the Good Book tells us a lot more about pre-marital relationships than just that Corinthians passage you mentioned about patience."

He nodded when he could see Jack was listening. "Same book that tells us that love must be patient also tells us it is better to marry than to burn with passion for another."

Jack thought about the pastor's words for a long moment. "So, if it tells us both of those, how do we know when to be patient and wait and when not to?"

Frank smiled. "Ah, that's the beauty of it Jack. It also tells us to pray for the wisdom to make good decisions."

Jack sighed loudly and sank back on the bench. "And what if we make a decision and it's the wrong one?"

Frank stood and looked down at him. "True love never fails my friend." He winked at him. "And I do rightly believe the two of you have that." He took a step over to the other bench where he'd left his jacket, reached for it and slid it on.

"I'm going to head on home for some shut-eye." He glanced up towards where a small wooden cross now rested on the desk at the front of the room. "You stay as long as you'd like."

Jack looked up. "Thanks Frank."

He nodded and glanced one last time at Jack with a small smile. "What I'm here for."

Jack listened as Frank's footsteps retreated and then stared to the front of the room for a long time, lost in his thoughts. After a bit, he took a deep breath and lowered his head.

And he prayed.

 ** _ELIZABETH_**

"So, after listening to all that you don't think me some common trollop?" Elizabeth's face flamed as Abigail couldn't help the chortle of laughter that sprang from her throat.

"Goodness no!" Abigail smiled and hastened to assure her. "Elizabeth Thatcher, you listen to me- you are about as far from a trollop as any woman I have ever known! What you did tonight and what you feel for Jack is _completely normal_ and yes, it seems things got a bit heated but you have nothing to feel shameful about."

"But Abigail, why can I not control my thoughts and actions now? Before he left I loved kissing Jack but that was all we ever did. And it was…enough."

Abigail set her tea cup down with intent. "Elizabeth….You and Jack are engaged to be married. Things are…different now."

She paused, searching for the right words. "All that time apart has just magnified every feeling you and he have for each other. You don't just think of Jack as a suitor any longer. In both of your minds, you _already_ think of yourselves as husband and wife. Circumstances have just kept that from happening already."

Elizabeth moaned in despair. "But that's just it Abigail! We're not married yet. And I don't know how much longer I can stand this!"

Abigail pinched her lips in thought. "Have you talked to Jack about it?"

Elizabeth dropped her eyes. "Well, not really. I mean, as I told you, he left tonight before we could even discuss what had happened."

Abigail nodded and carefully chose her next words. She leaned forward and rubbed Elizabeth's forearm. "Honey, have you ever thought that maybe you and Jack should just go ahead and get married?"

Elizabeth brought her eyes up in surprise. Her mind scrambled to come up with a response.

"Well, no but there's just too much to do. We have to plan the wedding, the post-wedding trip and then, there's my family that must be brought in and a house to get built and…"

Abigail interrupted her. "AND, there's a thousand reasons you two need to wait right?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sighed. "Love has to be patient. I've learned that these past months."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Love also has to show common sense. You have a house that you and Jack could live in until yours is built and you can always have a big wedding at a later date when your family could come. We could even throw a party."

"I don't know…" Elizabeth started but she was hearing Abigail.

"You and Jack have been more than patient Elizabeth. You have walked through fire to do the right things by each other and you two have always put others ahead of yourselves."

She reached over to take her friend's hand in her own. "Stop trying to be everything to everyone Elizabeth. You have earned the right to be a little bit selfish."

Elizabeth studied her friend a long moment. "I don't know Abigail…I don't want to do the wrong things just because I am too weak to do the right things."

Abigail reached up to Elizabeth's cheek and brushed it with her hand. "You know Elizabeth, I love you like you were my own sister."

Elizabeth's eyes instantly welled up with tears at the admission and she nodded. "I know…I feel the same."

Abigail fought back tears herself. "And I wouldn't push you to do anything that went against your principles."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know."

Abigail waited to let her words sink in. "When I lost Peter and Noah, I wanted to think I would never know joy again. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. "

She swallowed as if tasting her pain again. Raising her slightly trembling chin, she cleared her throat. "But losing Noah and Peter have now led me to His other plan for me-becoming Cody and Becky's mother." She reached to squeeze Elizabeth's hand again. "And that wasn't supposed to happen either…" She wiped away a tear. "But it did."

Abigail clasped Elizabeth's hand even tighter and continued, making sure she had her complete attention.

"God's plan for you brought you to this place when everyone said you weren't supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to last…" She paused and smiled. "But you did and look what you have accomplished for this town…for these children."

She wasn't finished.

"God's plan for you and Jack brought you two together and God's plan separated you two for a while right?"

Elizabeth nodded mutely, her mind following the logic clearly.

"Have you ever considered that God's plan for you and Jack to come together might not be your plan? That His timing might not be yours?"

Elizabeth felt the air go out of her for a moment. Abigail could see that and sat back in her chair.

Finally, she asked one final question of Elizabeth. "Does it feel right when you are with him more…intimately?"

Elizabeth could barely speak.

"More right than anything I've ever felt." She whispered the reply.

Abigail nodded. "Then listen to the call of your heart Elizabeth...It knows the answers."

Elizabeth reached across and hugged Abigail, holding her tightly.

The two had barely parted, when a knock came at the door.

Abigail raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "This place is busier tonight than Grand Central Station!"

Abigail rose and walked across the dining hall to the door, swinging it open. As she surmised, Jack stood at the threshold looking expectant.

"Abigail, I'm sorry to bother you so late but is Elizabeth by chance here?"

She couldn't help teasing him a little. "Young, pretty with auburn hair?" She turned her chin to indicate that Elizabeth was indeed in the house. "I believe she might be here and is missing one handsome Mountie that she has become…rather attached to."

Jack looked chagrined and she showed mercy on him and opened the door wider to let him enter.

He waited on her to lead the way toward the kitchen. As he entered the softly lit room, his brown eyes found Elizabeth's blue ones and the two of them never looked away, the pull between them so strong, even Abigail could feel it. Neither smiled but just were still, drinking the other in.

Suddenly, Abigail standing behind them, felt like the third wheel in her own home. She eased around Jack and cleared her throat. "Well, it's late and I think I'll turn in. You two take as long as you like…just lock up when you leave."

Although, Jack gave her a slight nod, his eyes never left Elizabeth, nor did hers move from him. Abigail wasn't certain either of them even knew she existed any longer.

She smiled, her own heart full of love for both of them, and slipped from the room.

Jack waited another moment, blinked through his haze and then stepped forward to where Elizabeth sat unmoving, still watching him. Standing above her, he extended his hand down toward her. "Take a walk with me?"

She finally gave him a tiny smile at the request, reached upward and slipped her hand inside of his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kind of late for a walk about town." Elizabeth observed as she pulled her hands up to her arms in the cool night air.

Jack turned the knob on Abigail's Diner to make sure it locked behind them. "I think we need to talk this out don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much so."

She shivered and rubbed her arms.

Beside her, Jack took note of it and stopped and took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She instantly felt warmer and snuggled up into it.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "It smells like you."

He gave a chuckle. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

Elizabeth's eyes remained downcast; her smile now a bit teasing and mysterious. "It's a very, very good thing."

Jack looked at her intently; liking this playful side of her he was seeing more and more. "I like the idea of you wearing my things."

Elizabeth was beginning to understand that look that flashed in Jack's eyes.

Want. Desire. Need.

Jack didn't verbalize his needs easily but she knew him and she knew this situation between them was obviously becoming very difficult for him. A man's needs were very much stronger than a woman's. She knew that and she also understood how strong her own body's want of him was of late.

They _had_ to talk about this.

It was just difficult. She had never talked about intimate things with a man before. She had never discussed things of an intimate nature much- period. But as she straightened her shoulders and walked on, she knew if their relationship were to be successful, if their marriage were to be strong, they had to communicate…about everything.

He said nothing as they walked along, just taking her hand lightly and she wondered where they were headed.

"Looks like nothing except the saloon is open." She mused as they made a turn at the corner.

Jack looked down the main street now to where a couple of boisterous, laughing men came bursting out of the saloon.

"I could just walk you home and we could talk there."

Elizabeth's internal alarm sounded as she thought instantly to what had happened between them earlier in the evening. "Jack…I don't know if it's a good idea for us to be alone like that right now."

Jack winced openly. "I hate that you to think you can't trust me."

Elizabeth swallowed. "Jack…It's not you I can't trust. It's myself."

Jack instantly stopped and turned to look at her, surprised at her admission but her face was shadowed in the night sky as she stared straight ahead.

They said nothing more, her admission heavy in the air between them as they continued down the sidewalk and as they reached the saloon, the door opened again and Jack caught it and held it open for her.

The saloon was not as loud and raucous as Jack had heard it get at a late hour. A few men were engaged in a dart game. A middle-aged man and woman he didn't recognize- probably travelers- were sitting at a table eating a late supper-the saloon's common beans and bread meal. There were a few men Jack recognized as sawmill workers at the bar drinking. A few others- probably railroad workers- Jack didn't recognize. They cast Jack a wary eye as he came in, obvious to him that they knew who he was, but as they noticed Elizabeth with him, they turned back to their conversation.

Good. Nothing unseemly to worry about tonight. He steered Elizabeth by the elbow across the room to take a corner seat in the shadows, near the stairs to the upstairs rooms. If they didn't have complete privacy for this talk, he at least wanted quiet. He held out the chair for her then took the chair beside her that directly faced the door.

Saying nothing, he eased his chair slightly over toward hers and leaned in toward her. He reached with his right hand into her lap to raise her left hand to his lips.

She followed his movements intently with her eyes, saying nothing.

Even though there was no one nearby, he leaned in to speak in a whisper. "Do you know how much I love you Elizabeth Thatcher?"

Her eyes held his. "Almost as much as I love you." She whispered the words back to him.

He held her eyes with his own wanting nothing more than to get her out of the saloon and take her somewhere they could be alone.

But they had to talk _. Really talk._ This was important.

"What can I get you Constable?" Wynn, the familiar bartender had walked over with two glasses of water.

"We're just going to sit here and talk a spell if that's OK Wynn."

Wynn snapped his suspenders and nodded. "Sure thing. I sorta like having the law around with so many new folks coming in." He turned away, leaving them alone in the corner once more.

Jack took a sip of the water and then, stared at her.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk."

Elizabeth smiled at his easy use of the endearment. "I thought that's what we were doing."

"Really talk." He cleared his throat slightly, gathering himself to begin.

"Elizabeth, I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened tonight after supper."

When she started to interrupt him, he held his hand up. "Please, let me finish."

"I need you to know some things. There were times…when I was…away that I wasn't sure if I would make it home to you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she held her breath. She hadn't heard Jack speak of the danger and she instantly wondered at what he wasn't saying. Yes, she knew he gotten a commendation for his work from his superiors but he had just insisted he was glad to be home and that the tide had turned in the Northern Territories in favor of police and military forces.

Jack's voice changed as if he had rocks in his throat. "We lost a lot of good men in my division-men that were under my command. His eyes began to tear up and then he blinked them away, staring straight ahead as if forcing himself to go on."

"Jack, that isn't your fault."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know that. Those brave men knew what was at risk; they knew the call to duty held danger. Just like…I did. It was close though Elizabeth. We were nailed down fighting defensively many times. There were men hurt or killed all around." He closed his eyes for a moment as if remembering. Then, he opened them to her and looked at her with clarity of purpose.

"But… God decided it wasn't my time; that I have more to do here. He guided me through to come back to you…to enable me to keep my promise."

He pulled her hand up and again kissed the ring he had given her just before he left then looked into her eyes.

"And every time I look at you, I thank Him for it."

Elizabeth felt her own eyes swell up with tears. She didn't quite know what to say. To think how close he must have been to death; how just a move here or there in the wrong place at the wrong time would have been enough to have taken him from her forever.

She closed her eyes against the rioting emotions inside her. When she opened them again, he was waiting.

"Elizabeth, what I am trying to get you to understand is that going through all that changed me. It made me realize that I'm not in control no matter how hard I try. I told myself that if God allowed me to make it back to you that I wouldn't waste a day or even a moment."

Elizabeth remembered her own thoughts during Cody's ordeal just months before. She nodded her understanding.

"Time with those we love is the most precious gift God has given us on this earth."

Jack smiled.

"Yes it is." He tapped her hand with his finger and then rubbed the top of it gently. "When I was awake at night, I would lay on my bedroll in camp and look up at the stars and imagine you were looking up at the same time."

Elizabeth put her other hand over his encouraging him to continue.

"And I would think about you and me and how it would be when we were married. I thought about us eating breakfast together on a sunny Saturday morning. I thought about our little ones running across that pretty field by the pond in front of the house as we watched them. I thought about popping popcorn and telling stories around a cozy fireplace in winter at Christmastime."

Elizabeth was mesmerized. "It all sounds wonderful Jack."

He nodded, still caught up in his visions. "I thought about…everything else too Elizabeth." He let his voice drop even lower. "About you…in our bed….How I would..." He paused as if unsure if he should say it to her.

She nodded. "Please Jack. Go on."

He gave her a brief look and continued. "I thought about how I would touch you. How I would slide your nightgown from your shoulder… " He tightened his grip on her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "I will be so gentle with you."

"Jack…"

Elizabeth's voice was breathy and she felt almost…pained. Knowing his thoughts made controlling her own so much more difficult.

"I know I should apologize for even thinking about these marital needs with you now Elizabeth but…I can't. I just can't seem to not think about us like that any longer….It's like when I was out there in that field, I married you in my heart and with every letter I read, it seemed like you married me right back."

His eyes pleaded with her to understand. She bit her bottom lip, trying to will herself to control this, to slow it down somehow. It wasn't working. Her control had been used up in every letter, every moment alone in these past months. The pull toward him was so great now she felt she would burst.

"It feels that way to me too Jack."

He let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So…You're not angry with me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "How could I be Jack when I have those…those same…thoughts and feelings?"

She sat up a bit straighter. "I would write you every night before bed and then I'd stare up at the sky and wonder if you were thinking about me too. I replayed every moment we'd had together and found that it wasn't enough; that I had to know what our future held and that I had to make more memories with you."

"Elizabeth…? Did you ever think about…loving me like that?"

She blushed a bit and glanced around, almost forgetting where they were as she talked.

"Yes. At night, I would…let myself think of it sometimes. And now…I've thought of little else since you've come home…It's like this…need inside me that just keeps growing. I want to be with you constantly." She stopped and then finished. "In every way…more than I want my next breath."

Jack's eyes became hooded as he listened to her admit that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He had trouble believing his own ears. He hadn't dared hope.

She turned in her chair and took both of her hands in both of his. "Jack, I know we haven't talked much about…being together in that way but I know how difficult it has become."

"Elizabeth, you told me when we became engaged that you would wait for me for as long as it took. I desperately am trying to offer you the same. However long you think it will take, I will wait to have you." He smiled at patted his chest, pausing his hand over his heart. "Just know…that in here, you are mine already."

Elizabeth's eyes misted and she swallowed, unable to make her voice work. She finally blinked away the tears and began to look around them as the rush of emotions hit her fully.

The saloon was very nearly empty and the few patrons that remained were near the bar area and paying them no mind. Standing up, she moved toward the stairs and motioned for Jack to follow. She knew from her teaching days that there was a dark alcove on the other side of the stairwell platform that couldn't be seen from the saloon floor. Elizabeth ducked behind it and Jack quickly followed.

She barely waited on him to turn to fully face her before launching herself at him. She pulled his head down to her own and began to kiss him with all the passion and love she felt. Jack let loose a low growl at the unexpected aggression from his bride to be.

When she finally pulled back, she looked him directly in the eyes. "I don't want to wait any longer to be with you Jack." She reached up to kiss his stunned lips once more.

"I mean it Jack. Let's move up the wedding. We'll do what we have to."

Jack leaned back, still taken aback by the unexpected demand. He had resigned himself to waiting and doing whatever he had to do but with the pastor's words to him and now Elizabeth offering, he had to admit it was really tempting. But this marriage was a partnership. It was about them both.

"Elizabeth, you don't want that. We made plans…The house…the wedding…your family…" She meant far too much for him to push her. In the shadows of the stairwell, her face was more difficult to make out as he tried to study her.

"I do Jack. I want this for us."

"Elizabeth, we planned so much-please don't abandon your dreams."

He felt her hand on the side of his face, rubbing softly the stubble there. " _You_ are my dream Jack. Not a wedding…not a house…those are just things." Her fingers played at his lips and he parted them, drawing her index finger just inside his lips.

She stared at his mouth, her own forming a small 'O' as she closed her eyes. Opening his eyes, Jack could read the desire mirrored in hers. He hadn't imagined it. It was real and he could feel his own body reacting to it.

"Dangerous." He croaked out.

Elizabeth wasn't listening. She pulled her fingers up his scalp loving the feeling of power she was discovering. Jack's need for her was like an addiction. She pulled herself up to his mouth, stopping her own just against it and gave her plea.

"Marry me Jack."

He groaned softly again. "Elizabeth…"

"Soon." She pulled at his bottom lip with her own and loved the tremor she felt go through him.

"Soon Jack…Say yes."

His groan was a bit louder as his eyes drifted closed at her intentional touches. She took his upper lip in mouth and pulled at it.

"Say yes…Say you want me." Her plea was beautiful to him.

His eyes opened wide and he looked her straight in the eye. "I do want you Elizabeth. So very much."

"Soon Jack."

"Yes."

He took control then, pulling her tightly against him and he kissed her as if she were his last breath.

She loved the feel of his hands cradling her head, pushing her now against the back wall of the saloon, shielding any eyes that might see through the dark stairwell.

"Jack…I love you…" Her breath was ragged as were her words.

Had they been completely alone at that moment, he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep from pushing her back against the wall and asking for more. He was so on edge and in love with this woman.

"Take her on upstairs man!" A man's voice gave a hoot of laughter at his own directive.

Jack instantly raised his head from Elizabeth to see a man he wasn't familiar with staring at him from the bottom of the stairwell. Without thinking, he moved to put his own body between her and the stranger.

His crass words irritated Jack though he also knew what their positioning and behavior must look like to a stranger here in the saloon so late.

"I'll ask you not to speak to my wife in such a manner Sir."

The man stepped down to the saloon floor and removed his hat. "Sorry…I didn't know she was your wife. I thought…well…"

He trailed the thought off and nodded at Jack and tipped his hat at Elizabeth before moving on over toward his destination at the bar.

Still irritated, Jack refused to nod back as the stranger moved away.

Behind him Elizabeth began to chuckle. Jack spun on her to see she was red-faced but obviously not too upset.

"You wife huh"? I guess I should be grateful you are saving my reputation Constable.

He didn't laugh but took her hand in his to lead her back out to the saloon floor. He strode purposefully across the floor, tossing a bill on the table as he did so.

He pulled her outside to the sidewalk, into the night air before answering her.

"I meant what I said Elizabeth, you _are_ my wife already…" He pulled her against him for an embrace. "I just hope we are doing the right thing."

Elizabeth squeezed her arms around him hard, not wanting to ever let go. "Anywhere, anytime, anyplace with you is the right thing Jack."

He pulled back to take her hand and together they started toward her house.

"Are you sure baby?"

She gave him a huge smile.

"I know it in my heart Jack."

They walked on hand in hand.

He leaned down to kiss her one last, quick time as they neared her doorway, giving her his crooked smile she loved so much.

"Go in before I follow you woman!"

She reluctantly let him go and started to the door, tossing him a smile back over her shoulder.

"You keep looking at me like that Elizabeth and I'm heading over to Frank's to drag him out of bed!"

She reached in her pocket for her key and unlocked her door before turning back to face him solemnly.

"Very soon Jack…I love you."

His world stopped a moment at the way she said those words.

"Soon Elizabeth. And I love you."

As she turned and went into the house, Jack stared up at the sky for a long moment and counted the stars.


	6. Chapter 6 -Six Days

Six Days

"You're getting married Saturday?" The surprise in Abigail's voice shook Elizabeth a bit. Her face cringed.

"Um…Yes...We, decided not to wait any longer after we left here Saturday night."

Abigail, who was finishing up the busy Monday morning breakfast rush, eased around her with hands already full of plates of eggs, steak and toast ready to go out to customers.

She tossed back over her shoulder. "Elizabeth Thatcher, don't you dare move an inch!"

Elizabeth didn't. She watched as Abigail put on her brightest smile to serve customers. She'd made up her mind that she wasn't going to have second thoughts. She couldn't when she knew the truth of it in her heart. It was the right thing to do. This was what she and Jack needed to do. They were both sure of it. Even Abigail admitted that it probably needed to happen. Their course of action was sound. It was the execution now that she concerned her a bit.

One week. She and Jack had agreed – No courting. No suppers. Definitely no long walks-only short conversations and those held in public. They could do this for a short period. The key was keeping it a 'short period'. Very short. She knew how strong her own feelings were; how she felt inside, so she couldn't imagine what Jack had been going through. He had admitted they were overwhelming; almost too much for him.

 _I already feel married to you._

A tiny smile lit her lips as she thought of his words to her just two nights ago. They had decided that very night that they simply couldn't wait. After almost a year apart, it was asking too much of both of them to go through a lengthy engagement period. Yesterday, they'd enjoyed a pot-luck church luncheon and had found a few minutes afterward out by the pond to discuss a date and time. Neither wanted to wait long. They'd settled on one week.

Breaking the news to their friends was one thing. She sighed as she thought of her own family's predictable reaction. Breaking it to the Thatcher household would be altogether different. But she would stay strong. Her mother's fragile health simply wouldn't allow a trip all the way from Hamilton to Hope Valley. So she had just sent a wire to her sister this morning telling her and had asked her not to say anything until she and Jack could make the trip themselves and break the news.

Abigail came back into the kitchen now holding dirty plates. As she headed to the sink, Elizabeth came to stand beside her. As she sat the plates down, she turned to Elizabeth and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, young lady, you come in here at my busiest time and announce to me that you and Jack are getting married in less than a week?" Her voice held chastisement but her eyes danced and her mouth twitched.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. This Saturday."

Abigail reached and pulled Elizabeth into an instant hug. When she pulled back, she gave her a bright smile and a firm nod. "It's about darn time."

Elizabeth laughed at her reaction but then remembered why she'd come by. "Oh, Abigail, I know it is short notice but do you think you could do us some lemonade and small teacakes for a wedding table? We're going to keep it very simple and just invite a few friends out by the pond to say our vows.

Abigail put her hands on her hips. "Elizabeth Thatcher! You will do no such thing! You and Jack are going to have you a wedding meal properly just like we discussed."

Elizabeth was shocked. "No! Abigail, there's no time for preparations and Jack and I certainly would certainly never ask such of you!"

Abigail shook her head. "Number one- you didn't ask- I volunteered. Number two- you would be amazed at what I can get done in a week when I set my mind to it!"

Elizabeth wanted to argue but had nothing to say to that. She knew if anyone could pull that off, Abigail Stanton could.

So, she just pulled Abigail in for another hug.

666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Six days!?" Rosemary turned from the pattern she was cutting on the large sewing table while Dorothy raised her eyebrows and gaped.

Elizabeth nodded, almost afraid to give any more details with Rosemary's sudden outburst.

"Elizabeth! That just won't do! Your gown isn't nearly finished! And then we'll have to have a fitting and more alterations." Rosemary gave Elizabeth her full attention now and Elizabeth wished she hadn't."

Dorothy spoke up. "I just don't see the reason for such a rush. I assumed you and Jack would at least wait until he had your house finished."

She began to feel guilty now. Maybe they should have waited. This didn't seem fair to their friends.

"Don't worry about all the final touches on the dress. It will be fine how it is and if it's still a bit long, that is fine."

Rosemary ignored her directives. "Elizabeth- what has gotten into you? Jack has been back a week and you two want to rush something you have waited your entire lives for!"

Dorothy nodded her agreement as Elizabeth felt herself blush and then her ire began to rise. She really did not know how to make them understand.

"Trust me…the dress is fine…or I can just wear my best one. But Jack and I **are** getting married this Saturday." She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop.

She had gotten no more than a few steps down the sidewalk when she heard her name. "Elizabeth! Please! Stop!" It was Rosemary.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, schooled her face into calm and willed herself under control before turning to where Rosemary had caught up to her.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry! I didn't think." She took Elizabeth's hands in her own and held them up. "You and Jack…You have waited so long. I just wanted to help make everything perfect for you both."

Elizabeth nodded. She did understand the thinking. "I know you do Rosemary but this decision is perfect _for us_ …It's something…getting married now is something we need to do for each other."

Rosemary gave a firm nod. "It's right Elizabeth." She gave another nod of resolution. "If you and Jack know it is- then it is."

Elizabeth squeezed her hands. "Thank you for understanding."

Rosemary waved her hand. "And don't you worry, we will get that dress finished right up for a final fitting in a few days!"

"Rosemary, _really_ it is fine like it is."

She shook her head. "Gibberish! I've been working on this dress forever! You just leave the worrying to me Elizabeth."

Linking her arm through Elizabeth's, she began to walk toward the school with her. "Now, let's talk about your honeymoon…"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jack looked at the mound of paperwork in front of him. Sighing, he dove into it. Bill had done a great job in his absence but what Bill didn't much care for was paperwork. He'd worked at it hard for a couple of hours when his mind began to drift.

Six Days.

Until Elizabeth became his wife.

In such a way that no one could dispute.

Mr. and Mrs. Thornton.

The thought thrilled him like no other ever had or he doubted, ever would.

The very notion that he would ever marry seemed a sacrifice he had been willing to make not too many years ago. Mounties didn't marry. That's what he'd told everyone who inquired.

Then, that stubborn, naïve, caring, _beautiful_ woman had come into his life.

And turned him inside out.

Leaning over, he reached for the photo of her he kept on his desk. This photo had kept him alive during the horrible fighting the men had faced up North. He had fought everyday to come back home to her. To their promise of each other. He had dreamed of her every night. He brushed his finger lovingly over the image of her face.

He could stare at her forever.

He had known from the beginning that she was _the one_. At first, he'd tried to fight it but it hadn't taken long for his heart to declare war on his mind. His rational mind had gone down hard in the battle. She had reached inside him and taken his heart in such a way that he had no chance. They were simply made for each other by a Higher Power. He knew that too as he looked at her.

And in just a few days, she would be his.

A few days…

Until he could love Elizabeth like he longed to.

Like she deserved to be loved.

Touch her like he now craved to.

He rarely let his mind dare drift to things of an intimate nature before the war in the North but since his return, he had fought to think of anything else but his bride to be.

He reminded himself of his respect for Elizabeth.

He reminded himself of his respect for marriage.

He wanted his marriage bed undefiled just like the book taught.

And yet, when Elizabeth looked at him the way she did…

He had to fight thoughts of them together from taking over his mind.

He had told Elizabeth the truth: in his heart, he felt married to her now. He felt the protective, intimate bond with her unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. He had to know what that complete joining with her would be like. He wanted her to want that too and he couldn't imagine how incredible it would be…

Her skin against his.

His mouth all over her soft, soft skin…

Those breathy noises she would make as he loved her…

"Hiya Jack! What's up?"

Embarrassed at being caught in his thoughts, he looked up to see Bill Avery standing just inside the door. How long had he been standing there?

"Daydreaming about that pretty future wife of yours?"

Long enough.

Jack shot Bill a pointed look at the pile of paperwork in front of him, ignoring his question.

"Hi Bill, just enjoying these reports that someone left undone."

Bill gave him a knowing smirk as he came closer. "Umhumm...right."

Jack decided a change of subject would be welcome. "Say, Bill, there is something I needed to talk to you about."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if you've heard that Elizabeth and I are going to be married this Saturday…"

Bill began to chuckle. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Jack but there isn't anyone in town who doesn't know. Apparently, Elizabeth stopped in to talk to Rosemary this morning."

Jack raised his head in instant recognition. "Ahhh…."

Bill just grinned as he walked over to slap Jack on the back before leaning his hip on the edge of the desk. "What can I do to help the groom?"

"Well…I was thinking of taking a few days off after the ceremony Saturday…You know…so…so…we can have a proper honeymoon."

Bill's grin now was so big it almost made Jack take a step back. "…And you want me to take over here for a few days again?"

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, if you could, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, I'll look after things…while…you look after _more important things_."

He chuckled again in that knowing way and Jack tried his best not to appear flustered.

"Hey Jack, have you and Elizabeth got anything special planned for a honeymoon?"

Jack, who was fighting discomfort, was a bit wary of the question. "We'll probably take a trip to Hamilton to see her parents in a few months but for now, we'll just be settling in at the row house."

Bill brought his hand to his jaw and rubbed it a second as a thought struck him.

"I was just thinking, there's an small, abandoned miner cabin up at Mt. Jasper on the south side by the stream. It's in pretty decent shape and with a little sprucing up would be a great spot for a honeymoon."

Jack knitted his brow. "I don't think so Bill. I was up there a couple of years ago and it needed some work then and I'm not even sure who owns the land now that the company is gone."

Bill gave a sly grin. "Well, I just might know the owner."

Jack realized what he meant in just seconds. " _You?_ You own that old cabin?"

Bill beamed with pride. "Yep, my own little slice of heaven…and since you've seen it, I've done a fair amount of work on it in my spare time."

Jack smiled. "That is a mighty generous offer of you Bill."

Bill waved his compliment off with his hand. "Nothing that one Mountie brother wouldn't do for another…Glad to offer it." He reached into his pocket for a ring of keys and detached one, holding it out to Jack .

"The road up there is pretty good this time of year and it's not a long ride." He grinned. "You can spend days without hearing or seeing another soul anywhere around. " He winked at Jack. "And if I had to guess, that'd be just what you'd prefer come Saturday evening."

Saying nothing, Jack took the key from his hand.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Miss Thatcher…Are you thinking about marrying Mountie Jack _again_?"

Elizabeth heard the giggles of three girls beside her as she swung around to look at them.

"Girls! You scared me. I guess my mind was…elsewhere."

They made kissy faces and giggled even more. "Like on Mountie Jack?"

Kids. They never let anything go gracefully.

Opal, who had been standing behind the girls, pushed her way to Elizabeth and threw her arms around her legs. "Miss Thatcher, why do you have to be out of school nex' week to get mawried? Can't you get mawried later?"

Elizabeth refused to blush in front of her pupils and she certainly wasn't discussing she and Jack with the older girls. She looked up at them, smiled patiently and then shooed them. "That's enough girls…now run along and play. I need to talk to Opal. And recess is over in just a few minutes."

Giggling still, they ran off leaving Elizabeth with Opal. Opal had refused to let go of her-just as Elizabeth had known she would.

Bending down, Elizabeth unwound Opal from her legs and then took Opal's hands in her own. "Opal, I won't be away very long and school is going to be fun even when I'm not here. Mrs. Coulter has some really fun things planned for you all to do."

Opal poked her lip out. "Mrs. Coulter is pwetty nice but she always makes me sit up straight and makes Brownie sit up straight 'side me in the desk too."

Opal pulled Brownie up for Elizabeth to see and then showed how 'Mrs. Coulter' made him sit up straight.

"I dunno why you and Mountie Jack haveta get mawried anyways. He'll be your fwiend even if you don't mawry him."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from breaking a smile at Opal's pouting. She tried a different tactic.

"Yes, he will be my friend but, Opal, you know how your Mommy and Daddy live in the same house and go to church together and eat supper together every week?"

Opal nodded. "Well, that's why I need to marry Mountie Jack. So we can do all the things your mommy and daddy get to do together."

Opal looked up at her curiously for a moment, thinking. "But my mommy and daddy kiss sometimes and sleep together in bed too and mommy says daddy snores. Will you and Mountie Jack have one bed too and kiss and snore too?"

Elizabeth smiled and tried to offer as little as possible. "Well, I hope we don't snore, but sometimes we will kiss when we get married."

"And sleep in the same bed together like my mommy and daddy?"

Elizabeth nodded to her. "Yes, we will have one bed too."

Opal nodded, now seemingly satisfied. "That's where little Opals come from my daddy says so you and Mountie Jack will need to mawry so you can have one bed and the bed can have lots and lots more kids…like me and Brownie."

Elizabeth coughed and pulled her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter as she listened to the sweet child's explanation. She straightened her face and leaned down to hug her. "Yes, well can you understand then why I need to be away for just a little while to marry Mountie Jack? It is _very_ important."

Opal's face lit into a smile. "I do! Kids are pretty important and you need some so's we can have more to play with." She paused in thought. "I bet your kids will be nice but…will you love them more than us?"

Elizabeth gently pulled Opal into her arms and squeezed her. "Sweetheart, I promise no matter how many kids Jack and I have, I will always love you and all the other kids here at school..." She smiled and then leaned over to kiss the bear. "…And Brownie."

Opal beamed. Pacified, she turned her attentions elsewhere. "Can I be your special helper and wipe boards for afer'noon math?"

Elizabeth soothed her hair and winked. "Just for today."

Opal turned and rushed toward the classroom.

Chuckling at the little girl's innocence and exuberance, she watched Opal disappear into the school.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey Teach- You have time to teach a _little boy_ anything this afternoon?" Elizabeth looked up to see Jack standing by the schoolhouse doorway wearing a huge smile.

She put her grading pencil down and gave him a saucy grin back. "Depends on what the 'little boy' needs to learn."

Jack removed his hat and moved down the aisle. "Well…I figure he could learn quite a few things."

He walked around where she sat behind the desk and leaned down over her shoulder, one hand bracing him on the desk as the other came up to slide gently against the side of her neck.

"Well, I think the little boy could learn exactly where his teacher's favorite spots to be kissed are."

Elizabeth felt his warm breath against the soft skin just below her earlobe and the vivid sensation made her very aware of him. She leaned her head away from him slightly to avoid the incredible contact, yet at the same time, wanted badly to lean into his masculine smell and strong hands.

"Jack…" She tried to make it sound like a warning but it came out sounding like a plea.

"Perhaps that effort wasn't 'A' quality for the teacher?"

Elizabeth now felt Jack's breath against the back of her nape as his other arm came down on the desk to fully enclose her in. She felt trapped and excited at once.

Leaning forward, she slightly turned her head around to look back over her shoulder to speak to him. "No…I would say it was _not_. And I would say if the 'boy' doesn't start behaving better that he may have to face some severe consequences."

"Hmmmm…guess he needs to try really hard to be good then." Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack's mouth opened on her neck and he began to nibble and then gently caress. She experienced hot and cool as his teeth scraped against the skin, his breath warm on the abrasion and then he soothed it instantly with his tongue.

Elizabeth had never felt anything like it. Her skin was on fire. She could barely breathe as Jack continued to make his way around the side and up her neck toward her chin. Her own hand rose involuntarily to his soft hair and she palmed his head in her hands, the soft hair strands entangling in her fingers.

"Hmmm...you smell so good." Jack's voice was rough as he growled the words out against her skin. She pressed him closer.

Encouraging.

"Oh…Jack…you…need…to...stop...really..."

She felt his hand pull her nape up toward him and his mouth stopped her plea as he captured her lower lip with his own and tugged her mouth open beneath it. His tongue slipped along the edges and she never wanted him to stop.

He pulled away slightly, now breathless himself, his eyes glittering as he stared into her own. "Was that better teacher?"

Elizabeth couldn't breathe much less speak. Who was this man? And what was he doing to her?

Slowly bringing her hand down from his head, she pulled it to her fluttering stomach and tried to calm her breathing. She was completely still for a long moment, afraid anything further that she might say or do would encourage him even further.

Jack finally took the unspoken cue and pulled himself fully erect. His jaw was clenched a long moment as he watched her gather her own control. Finally, his own breathing began to return to normal and he shrugged.

"Sorry...I guess I got a little carried away trying to…impress the teacher."

He gave her his charming sideways smile and she couldn't help but instantly forgive him.

He had her with that smile and he knew it. He always had.

"What happened to our rule Jack?"

He shrugged again. "I never was much of a rule follower in school."

She ignored that. "No meetings except in public -and certainly no affection- until Saturday?"

He did look slightly chastised regardless. "I know. I didn't forget but I was over there catching up on paperwork most of the day and I was missing you and I just had to see you a few minutes."

She scooted her chair back and stood up to face him, feeling more in control with a bit of physical distance. "Well, I am happy to see you Jack- truly- but this…" She gestured between them. "This has to be kept at a minimum until we can make this official."

He knew she was right. "I know."

She decided to focus on what they could do-plan for their vows Saturday.

"Did you talk to Frank?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he said the time was fine with him and he was great with us both saying our own vows."

She smiled. _It was really happening._

"Well, I got to see Abigail this morning. She insists on preparing a meal of some sort although I told her not to bother."

Jack rolled his eyes but said nothing. He too knew Abigail's stubbornness.

"And Rosemary came by right after school to tell me to come by tomorrow afternoon for a fitting on the dress."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows as she gave him a run-down and she tried not to be distracted by his charm. "And…if you want to bring a few of your things by the house Wednesday I'll put them away for you."

His grin widened with that request. He loved the idea of his things sharing close space with her things and then he remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Bill came by and he was good with standing in for me a few days after the wedding."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's wonderful."

Jack's eyes then lit up.

"Yeah, it is but the best thing is that he offered us a few days at his fishing cabin up at Jasper Mountain for a sort of honeymoon. We have to bring our own linens and towels and food but it's furnished with everything else we'll need. I'm going to ride up there later this week to take some supplies."

This surprised Elizabeth. I thought we were just going to stay in town at my house until we could afford to take a longer trip this summer."

Jack reached out and took both her hands in his. "There will be plenty of time to get settled in at the row house." He pulled both her hands to his and bent his head to meet her eyes directly. "And what we need after the wedding... _is a lot of privacy_."

Elizabeth tried to keep away the instant blush his innuendo caused but wasn't entirely successful. Jack chuckled as he kissed each of her fingers ever so gently.

" _Jack…_ " Her words were definitely a warning this time.

He pulled his eyes from her hands and back up to her face.

"I cannot wait to be married to you... _Teacher_."

She broke into a smile as she leaned her forehead over until it bumped his. "You know I feel the same _Constable_." It was a whisper.

Jack took a deep breath, still fighting himself and clasped her hand in his. "If you're about ready to go, I'll walk you home- _and drop you at your front door_ \- before I start my evening rounds."

Elizabeth slowly pulled away and walked over to retrieve her spring shawl and wrap it around her and then gathered her pencils and papers and placed them in her satchel. Walking back toward Jack, she instantly handed him the satchel as she took his other hand.

Together, they walked down the steps of the school and out into the late afternoon sunshine.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

####

Elizabeth checked the small wooden clock on her desk. Just about time to ring the bell to bring the kids in for school. She could hear them outside playing on this beautiful spring morning. The air wasn't as chilly as in previous days and the children were taking full advantage of it with their early morning play.

Rising from her chair, she automatically reached for the leather strap of her bell that lay looped near the clock. She made her way down the aisle toward the front doors. Just as she reached the front door, Jack startled her by appearing in the doorway before her. She bumped into his chest and took a step back.

"Mornin' Teacher!"

He greeted her with his casual broad smile and reached his hands to encircle her upper arms.

"Whoa! Don't fall."

She brought her hand to his chest to steady herself.

"Jack! What on earth are you doing here this early?"

He looked around and then leaned forward. "I was hopeful I could get a bit of private tutoring before school." He lowered his voice slightly and Elizabeth could hear the playful tease in it.

She pursed her lips together intentionally and leaned back away from him. "I should tell you then that I treat all my students equitably and that you'll get no special treatment."

Her own voice was teasing and she had to fight a smile as Jack leaned back and rocked on the heels of his black boots.

"That so?"

She gave a firm nod. "It is."

He leaned back into her, his breath brushing her cheek as he spoke near her ear. "Well, I guess, I'm just gonna have to change your mind."

He winked as he pulled back, obviously enjoying the way his closeness was affecting her. Elizabeth was fighting it. She wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. But this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Meet me later today?" He knew his voice was hopeful but he didn't really care. He wanted to spend time with her-every second he could.

"The ladies are giving me a bridal tea this afternoon." She answered and Jack felt a pang of disappointment. When he gave her an exaggerated frown, she put her hands on her hips. "And I thought you were going out to Bill's cabin later today to take some supplies."

His sad face turned into deliberate puppy dog eyes that she almost couldn't resist laughing at.

"I am as I do my rounds in that direction but that won't take all afternoon. I'll be back before nightfall. I'll come after the bridal tea. We'll walk."

She frowned back at him. "Jack…not a good idea and you know it."

He raised his chin. "Just a walk."

When her expression didn't change, he tried harder.

"We'll make it a short walk."

She put her hands on her hips. "What if I say no? We did agree that we wouldn't seek time alone together right now and you are a Mountie so you are supposed to follow rules!"

He laughed. "If I make them. I can break them."

" _We_ made them."

He leaned back on his heels again and gave a shrug, switching tactics. "Then I guess you won't get a kiss today."

She raised her own chin at his challenge, now oblivious to the sounds of the children gathering closer to the schoolhouse.

"Oh…I don't know…I could probably get a kiss from some man around town."

Jack scowled instantly and she tried not to laugh. She was having too much fun.

"Maybe…Fred down at the barbershop?"

Jack snarled now. "Has warts."

She pretended to think.

"Len at the stables?"

Jack instantly shook his head.

"Hasn't had a bath in six months."

"Michael at the telegraph office?" She instantly snapped back.

Jack gave her a small noise of disapproval.

"Lives with his mother."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow as if in deep concentration.

"I've got it! Robert over at the feed and seed. He seems to like me."

Jack narrowed his eyes. He knew Robert, who was about his own age and relatively good looking he supposed, would go after Elizabeth in a heartbeat if he could.

He growled this time as he pushed himself close up against her, the thought of her with Robert or any other man instantly making him feel incredibly possessive.

"Not going to happen. He doesn't want a bloody nose."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. When had he gone from playful teasing to serious? She felt a tingle go through her as she read the look in his eyes.

"Miss Thatcher! We didn't hear you ring the bell." She looked around Jack to see her students gathered near the door behind them.

She stepped out from behind Jack. "Yes, well, Constable Thornton and I were just discussing a matter but we are through now." She waved her arms for the children to come in. "Let's get seated."

Before she could even look back up at him, she felt Jack's hand instantly encircle her forearm.

"Meet me at your place at five and I'll go peaceably mam."

She looked down at his hand and then up at him. He wasn't teasing.

"And if I refuse Sir?"

He gave a lopsided smile and leaned in ever so slightly. "Then I shall be forced to find some way to enter your house and I won't promise we will walk."

She watched him, not really sure if he meant the threat or not. She wasn't willing to take the chance.

"See you at five Jack."

He gave her a quick nod and after a nod to the students sitting nearby, placed his hat on his head and left.

Elizabeth let loose a long rush of air and turned to start the school day.

##############################################

Jack stood with his hands on his hips in the center of the one large room. A stone fireplace was to his left and hanging above it was an old pick axe. Jack supposed that was Bill's tribute to the original use of the old mining cabin. Behind him, on the opposite wall, was a well used, but in good shape wood stove and above it a nice sized shelf filled with various pots and pans and mismatched but clean dishes. There was room on the end of the shelf to stack the few towels he had brought with him.

Beside the stove, he could see that Bill had installed a new deep sink. Close by, a small wooden eating table with two mismatched chairs was situated near one of the cabin's front windows. The windows were adorned with new bright yellow curtains. The entire place was cozy and cheery and welcoming. He let his eyes leave the kitchen area and travel to the far wall facing the fireplace. There rested a big, polished pine frame bed.

Jack looked at for a long time.

He'd brought linens that Elizabeth had given him that she used on her own bed. The bed surprisingly had a new looking feather mattress. Jack walked over and sat down on it examining it closer. It was soft. Really soft. And he didn't see any holes, unlike his well-used one at the jail. He bounced on it a few times. Great support.

Looking around, he could see why Bill was proud of the place and he had to admit, he'd done a good job getting it into shape. It was clean and tidy and in a prime wildlife location here in edge of the Jasper Mountain wilderness. He knew for a fact that the trout fishing in this area was incredible. Perhaps he and Elizabeth could catch some and fry them up. With that in mind, he had brought up his fishing pole though he noticed Bill had a variety of them in the far corner.

Maybe he could finally teach Elizabeth how to fish properly. He smiled thinking about it. He hoped he and Elizabeth could explore a lot of things together up here.

One of the things he loved about her was her spirit of adventure and willingness to try things. He couldn't help but hope that could carry over to their marriage bed.

Because he knew full well that he wanted to try everything intimate he could dream of with her. He looked at the two feather pillows on the bed and could see her soft hair spread across them now as he gently began removing her clothes. He wanted to experience everything with her.

Every. Single. Thing.

In his mind's eye, he could see her standing before him in this moonlight as it streamed across her naked body through the small window. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than Elizabeth would be. Just awaiting his touch…

He shook himself forced his thoughts away from the scenes that so easily came to his mind now whenever he thought of her.

He had firewood to stack and linens and food supplies to unpack.

He rose from the bed. He knew he'd better stop dreaming and get started.

#################################################

"Oh! Abigail, it is beautiful!" Elizabeth held the ornate silver fruit bowl in front of her.

Rosemary gasped and strode over to hold up the bowl Abigail had just given Elizabeth so that every lady in attendance could admire it. "Why Abigail, it is a Viner! Just look at that craftsmanship! She slid her fingers around the beveled edges as Elizabeth reached over to hug her friend.

"I love it!" She declared to the room as Rosemary handed it back to her. "It is truly magnificent Abigail. Wherever did you find it here in Hope Valley?"

Abigail's eyes twinkled as her smile expanded. "I cheated a bit. Frank recently went over to Canmore and I rode with him to get some supplies for the diner. I wasn't really looking for a gift for Elizabeth but when I saw it in a general store window, it just had her name written on it."

Rosemary nodded her agreement. "It will set any table beautifully."

Rosemary and Abigail put the last of the gifts away in crates while Elizabeth turned to the ladies in attendance. "I want to thank every one of you. The gifts you have given Jack and I are wonderful and only surpassed by the friendship each of you has shown me since I came to Hope Valley a few years ago."

The ladies beamed smiles back toward her. Many begin to move about to give their well wishes and hugs as they trickled out as the afternoon tea bridal came to an end and it was nearing evening.

Rosemary raised her head looking outside as a small wagon came to a stop in front of the diner. "There's Jenkins now with the wagon. I'll just get him started loading these gifts and we'll take them right down to Elizabeth's place. She started toward the doorway and then stopped and smiled back at Elizabeth who was still standing by Abigail. Putting her hand on her chest, she then waved it in front of her as if waving. "Silly me! It's _Jack and Elizabeth's_ place now!" She chuckled at her own faux pas before calling out to Jenkins.

"I left the door unlocked! Just put them anywhere." Elizabeth called to Rosemary who just waved without looking back again and began barking orders to the two men outside.

Abigail laughed after her. "She will have every item categorized and in it's proper place before you get home."

Elizabeth chuckled, clasping her hands in front of her watching as the men gathered each crate to load. "I am truly overwhelmed at everyone's generosity. Jack and I will treasure every gift."

She felt Abigail tug at her elbow and looked down to see her friend's eyes sparkling. "And I hope I saved the best treasure for last." She leaned her head toward the kitchen to indicate Elizabeth should follow her. Elizabeth raised curious eyebrows as she followed Abigail toward the back of the café to her storage area. Reaching up onto a shelf, she pulled down a box wrapped in simple floral paper.

Taking it, Elizabeth showed her confusion. "Abigail, you already gave me a wonderful gift!"

Smiling Abigail ignored the protest. "I know but this is something different…something…special…just between us."

Elizabeth tore the paper away in the small room and gently opened the box. She pulled out a piece of deep blue satin material. Letting it fall before her, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh Abigail!"

Her friend's eyes sparkled with near tears as Elizabeth held the shimmering night gown in front of her.

"This is…" Her hand smoothed over the silky feel of the material and the intricate cream lace overset near the deep V of the gown's front. A single knotted sash held the front together. "This is just…"

"The most beautiful nightgown I've ever laid eyes on." Abigail finished the sentence for Elizabeth, her face glowing with her own excitement. "It is going to look gorgeous on you with your eyes."

Abigail reached out to touch the material herself. "It may not be as fancy as the gowns you see in Hamilton but I thought you needed something new for your honeymoon."

Elizabeth had seen some pretty night wear but this gown, while simple in design, was as breathtaking as she'd ever seen. "It is truly more beautiful than any gown I've ever seen in Hamilton or anywhere!"

Abigail beamed. "I thought so too."

Elizabeth just couldn't stop staring at it.

"Don't you dare tell Rosemary I purchased you gown from a store! She would be incredibly offended but I felt it was perfect for you and just wanted you to have it once I laid eyes on it."

Elizabeth squeezed it to her breast. "It is truly perfect." She then leaned over to hug Abigail. "What would I do without you?"

Abigail leaned back with tears in her eyes. "I just don't know but I do know you are going to be one beautiful bride! Jack Thornton won't know what hit him!"

Elizabeth's breath caught. Jack would see her in this gown. In just a few days. He would see this. He would not only see it…He would take it off of her.

So very private…So very…

The thought almost made her gasp aloud.

Abigail must have noticed her expression. She took the gown from Elizabeth's still hands and gently placed it back in the box and tucked it under her arm. Then, she turned and took one of Elizabeth's hands in her own.

"Elizabeth, you listen to me. I know what you're thinking and every woman who has ever married has had those thoughts."

Elizabeth could do nothing but nod mutely. She very much wanted to be with Jack but the unknown also made her a bit nervous at times.

"You have nothing to worry about with that man. He will take incredible care with you. Jack…well, Jack's not like some men."

Turning her head curiously, Elizabeth was confused. "Some men?"

Abigail pursed her lips together a moment as if to weigh her words before speaking again. "Elizabeth, some men, well, they give into their…desires too easily…and are rather…impatient in the bedroom. They only think of their own satisfaction. Jack doesn't strike me to be one of those type men. He isn't selfish and he loves you very much."

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure what Abigail was getting at but she did know enough to understand that men usually enjoyed intimacies more than women did. But there was something else that was bothering her.

"Abigail…I understand that…that…well, it is rather painful the first time."

She didn't really know how to ask about the issue and felt herself blushing a bit as she broached the subject. But if she were going to ask anyone, it was going to be Abigail.

Abigail gave her a slow nod. "Yes, it can be a bit painful at first." She placed her hands on Elizabeth's arms and rubbed them, looking her directly in the eyes. "But let me tell you something Elizabeth. What you and Jack have together…it isn't like a lot of folks. It's _special._ You two have a deep love that's been tried by fire but you also have a passion for each other that is evident…And I meant what I said the night before Jack left- I have never seen two people so in love with each other…"

She took a deep breath as if thinking of how to finish. "I know this…Whatever difficulties you two may face in this life as husband and wife- and there will be plenty let me tell you- that what you find together in your bed with each other-that passionate love that you have together- that's going to help you through it all. And with that, you don't have to fear anything."

Elizabeth let loose a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding.

"I hope you're right Abigail."

Elizabeth gave her a shaky smile.

Abigail squeezed her once more. "I know I'm right about this. Now, let's get you home before Rosemary redecorates your entire house!"

Elizabeth laughed and turned back to the kitchen table area to gather her things.

Behind her, Abigail trailed and then stopped. "Oh and one more thing…"

Elizabeth stopped in the process of putting on her shawl and looked up.

Abigail's face broke into a broad smile as Elizabeth looked back at her. "Jack is going to absolutely go wild when he sees you in this gown."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh and smile back even through her slight embarrassment. "I hope you're right."

Abigail laughed again as she came up to link her arm through Elizabeth's, handing her the box.

"I know I am."

#############################################################

She was just putting away the last of the gifts when Jack knocked on her door. She stood and straightened her skirt, smoothed her hair and wet her lips with her tongue.

She felt her heartbeat race with the staccato of his second knock as she made her way across the floor.

"Coming!" She called as she reached to swing the door open.

She'd barely gotten the door open when she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she felt her body meet Jack's solid chest. He took a step with her in his arms and slowly let her slide downward until his mouth was even with his own.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She barely got the question from her mouth when she felt the first softness of his mouth crash into her own.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was the kiss of a man who had waited all day to touch his woman and she didn't pull away but let her own desire to kiss him meld with his for breathless heartbeats. She could feel it all. His strong hand was against the back of her head, ever so slightly kneading as he worked at her mouth, his five o'clock shadow brushing her cheek and chin. The slight abrasion felt incredible to her heightened senses.

As he finally eased and softly nipped the sides of her lips, she found getting a breath difficult.

She felt his mouth curve into a smile against her own. "Hello Beautiful."

Her own mouth smiled in response to his greeting and she felt a tiny bit shy at the way she had allowed him such brazen ownership of her mouth.

"Hello."

He gently pulled her lower lip with his own again as he closed his eyes and made a growling sound. "Hmmmm….I've been wanting to do that all day."

She brought her hands up to his face, rubbing his jaw line with her fingers. "Me too." She admitted. Then, she smiled up into his eyes and whispered, "Five days Jack."

He gave her another slight squeeze.

"Five days Elizabeth. And you'll be mine."

Again, she felt another sliver of pleasure when he spoke so possessively of her.

"Yes. And you'll be mine." It was the only thought she could manage to express.

He reached and put her hand over his heart. "You already own me sweetheart."

She could have melted and when he moved to kiss her again, she would have allowed it but for the flash of movement she noticed behind Jack's shoulder.

"Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting." They broke apart slightly to turn and look at Rosemary who was standing behind them.

Elizabeth backed away slightly and straightened and pasted on the best smile she could muster given the emotional high she felt.

"Not at all! Jack and I were just about to head out on a walk."

Rosemary nodded. "Jack, I do hope Elizabeth took time to show you some of the lovely bridal items you both received this afternoon! That bowl Abigail gave her is simply divine! And I must say, the tea set Lee and I purchased for you is quite the epitome of timeless perfection as well."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand into his own, closing the door behind him and then pulled her down the small step. "I would love to see all of it Rosemary but right now I promised Elizabeth an evening walk before dark and I need to keep that promise."

He practically pulled Elizabeth along with him to get some distance between them and Rosemary.

Elizabeth hid the smile threatening her face until they were out of sight.

"Wanting to get away much?"

Jack squeezed her hand. "Wanting to have my fiancé to myself."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand in return. "Not much longer and you'll have me around so much you will be sick of me."

He paused and leaned over to lightly kiss her., ending it before either of them wanted to. "Never."

He leaned in toward her again and Elizabeth forced a hand up to his chest stalling him. "Let's just walk now Jack."

The wobble in her voice told him that she wanted more just as he did. They had agreed however that 'more' wasn't wise.

"So…what was your favorite gift you received at the bridal tea?"

She smiled up at him. "Oh Abigail's…definitely Abigail's."

"What did she give you?"

"She gave _us_ the most beautiful bowl…and…"

He raised his eyebrows at her sudden stop. "And?"

She teasingly smiled up at him from under hooded lashes. "And you'll have to just wait and see what else."

He narrowed his eyes. "That good huh?"

She laughed softly. "Five days Jack. _Five days_."

He reached down to grab her hand in his and quickly brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"It can't come soon enough."

#####################


	8. Chapter 8

Day 4

######

Jack ducked behind the tree trying to cloak himself in the heavy darkness of the night. The lone figure he watched made his way across the forest floor as quietly as possible, relieving himself and then moving carefully back toward his camp. Jack wasn't close enough to pull a sure bead on him without chancing that he would put himself in danger. The man was known as a deadly shot. And Jack was trying to take him in alive.

The wanted man looked around constantly as if looking for the law he had to know would be trailing him. This criminal was wanted for six crimes in three provinces.

Jack noted the revolver sidearm the wanted man carried. He caught a gleam of something shiny in the moonlight and decided the man must also have a blade at his belt.

He was going to carry this criminal in. It was his job, his duty. He just hoped the guy didn't have any buddies out there he wasn't aware of. Jack had been watching for a while now. The man was dousing his fire and preparing to bed down.

Time soon to make his move.

He felt his heart beat increase. Elizabeth. He couldn't think about her now. Doing so would distract him; doing so might make him careless. There was no room for a mistake with this guy tonight. The man was too dangerous.

He waited.

The man had been restless for a while and had shifted, turning from one side to the other. Finally, thankfully, he had turned over facing away from Jack's position and his body had stilled and even from a distance, Jack could see that his breathing was even and consistent. He had no doubt the gun belt he'd seen him remove just a bit ago was lying within quick reaching distance in front of him, hidden now to Jack's sightline.

Jack crouched and quickly moved closer. The man's figure made no unusual movement and Jack was relatively certain that his advance had gone undetected. He was almost close enough now. He looked to his right and his left, weighing what angle would be best to make his final approach from. Finally, decided, he tightened his hand on his own Colt revolver. He knew he had six bullets. Six shots. He hoped he wouldn't' need any of them.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the opening between the trees to make his quick approach. The man on the ground still had yet to make even the slightest move. His index finger remained firm on the trigger, the gun aimed directly at the man's back.

Finally, as Jack got very close, the man stirred and made to turn over as he sensed Jack's presence coming up behind him.

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police! Hands behind your head!" Jack barked the command with authority. "Up on your knees-NOW!" Jack's loud voice carried in the dark, empty forest.

Ever so slowly, the man did as asked. Jack didn't take his eyes from him.

"Are you alone?" Jack demanded.

The man did not respond but just continued to hold his hands clasped behind his head.

Jack came up a bit closer to stand in front of him, holding the gun directly toward the man's chest. He noted the man's loaded revolver not a few feet away. With his right foot, he kicked it away further.

Then he looked at the man. His face was the epitome of evil. He had beady, dark eyes that appeared soulless and deep lines on either side of his mouth and a snarl on his lips. At Jack's perusal, he turned his snarl into a sneer.

"Are you alone?" Jack barked the question out again.

The man said nothing but spat what appeared to be a mixture of phlegm and tobacco juice at Jack's black boots. Then, inexplicably, he began to laugh. First it was just a slight, dark chuckle and then, he threw his head back and it became a full-blown cackle straight from the bowels of hell.

And then, he went silent and stared at Jack with cruel, death in his eyes.

"No, I'm not alone."

Jack never saw it coming. He felt the bullet go through his chest near his heart. He looked up to try and see the shooter but all he could see was darkness closing in on him. The man in front of him began to laugh again.

He dropped his own gun to the ground and fell to his knees in sheer agony. Bringing up his hand to his chest, he knew with a certainty the shot was a death knell. This was the one.

It was over.

"Elizabeth!" He managed to cry through the pain.

He thought he heard her answer back before it all ended.

####################################

Sitting straight up in the bed, Elizabeth knew she had screamed. Was she still screaming?

Jack?

Jack!

She could still hear her own crying out for him.

She looked downward to see her hands clasping her bedding with a tight grip. Her breathing was fast and harsh.

The dream.

It had come back.

She hadn't had the horrible dream since he'd returned from the North back to her -safe and alive.

Why oh why would she have it now?

Just a few days before their wedding?

She reminded herself that is was just a dream. When Jack had been gone, she had always reminded herself that the dreams were simply an expression of her anxiety and concern for his safety.

He was home now. Safe.

Feeling unsettled, she pushed herself up to sitting on the bed and then slipped on her house shoes. The cool chill of the spring night was a welcome feel to her heated skin. She rose and made her way over to the window. Looking out, she could see the half moon shining down in the clear night. In the quiet, she could hear a lone wolf howling. She took deep breaths as she turned and looked down toward town, toward the jail, almost willing herself to be beside Jack in that moment.

Her need to touch him and hear him breathing was a tangible thing in that moment. She ached to lie beside him and put her head on his chest and just listen to him breathe. Leaning forward, she put her forehead onto the cool windowpane. She knew her fears, her dreams, were just residual of so many months of worry and waiting. And wondering.

She knew she would never be completely comfortable with Jack's profession. But she also knew he had to follow his calling as she had hers. And she had to trust him. Trust God. Trust that they were both meant to do what they were called to do. She'd made peace with that.

But even that acceptance didn't keep the dark moments from intruding sometimes.

Feeling a little calmer, she made her way back to bed and slid in between the cool sheets and pulled her warm blanket back over her.

She turned over in the bed, slowing her breathing again as she fought to calm her rioting emotions and put the dream from her mind so she could find sleep again.

It was a long time coming.

##################

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" Jack instantly rose from his desk to meet her as she came into the jail with a huge smile on her face. He loved that smile. It was, as he'd come to know, the smile she reserved always just for him.

She held up a small basket that he hadn't noticed until now. He had been too taken by the beautiful sight of her in the blue checked pattern dress she wore that fit her so very well.

"I thought you might enjoy some homemade muffins. If I know you, all you've had for breakfast is a cup of that kerosene you call coffee."

He chuckled at her description of his brew and leaned into her. "Well, pretty lady, I'm very willing to take anything you're willing to give me."

She blushed slightly at his small innuendo and Jack felt an instant warmth flow through him. Leaning down, he brushed her lips lightly with his own. When, he finished the kiss, he trailed his lips around to her earlobe and put his mouth against it.

" _Four days_ Sweetheart."

She was just about to respond back with a kiss of her own when she noticed a slight movement behind him.

Looking around him, she noticed a man watching them from inside the jail cell. As she made eye contact with him, his eyes narrowed slightly and he rolled his tongue around inside his mouth. He had dark look about it him. Somehow, he reminded her of the disquieting dream she'd had.

Elizabeth visibly recoiled and Jack felt it.

He followed her stare and swung to see the human piece of filth that resided for the time being in the jail cell. He knew how dangerous the man was but didn't want Elizabeth to know and worry.

The man trailed his eyes lewdly over Elizabeth and Jack instantly moved to shield her from him. Moving toward the bars, the man casually looped his hands through them.

"What you say you share that _fine piece_ you got there Constable?"

At Jack's instant and angry scowl, the man's face became more animated. "I haven't had a good whore in months and I bet that one there would be mighty feisty between the blankets." A dirty chuckle followed the sordid comment and Jack felt his hands roll into fists. Elizabeth stepped around him to face the man, her hands on her hips, clearly irritated but refusing to cow down to such a verbal attack on her.

"I don't know what you did to be in here Sir and I am sorry that you are but you do not know me and your tongue needs washing. Constable Thornton and I are to be married in a few days time so I'll thank you to keep your lewd comments to yourself. I happen to have brought enough breakfast by for you to have some as well and if it weren't my Christian duty to offer it, I'd rethink that." She then took the basket and set it on the edge of Jack's desk.

The man stared at her a long few seconds, seemingly unfazed by her stern chastisement but then his face softened a bit. "Well…Mam, I can say I appreciate that." He inclined his head slightly as she glanced back up toward him. "Been a long time since I've seen a _real lady_ up close." He then glanced toward Jack who was trying unsuccessfully to stop the twitch at his lips from turning into a complete smile at her sharp rebuttal to the crude man.

"You marryin above you there Constable." The man shot over at Jack.

Jack let his smile show now as he glanced from the prisoner to Elizabeth. "I am _well aware_ of that."

Elizabeth then came to stand beside him and he turned to her. "Let me walk you out."

She took his arm and he led her out to the sidewalk. She turned to him as he shut the door and shuddered.

"Ugh! That man!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sorry you had to meet our latest guest."

"Who is he?" She inquired.

"Guy was dropped off by a bounty hunter well after dark last night. Wanted on several charges. I'm going to wire headquarters this morning to get him picked up."

Elizabeth listened and then narrowed her eyes, glancing at the closed door. "Well, you be careful around him. There's something about him that seems…untrustworthy."

Jack gave a hearty laugh. "Well, yeah sweetheart. He's a criminal. Being untrustworthy is sort of a prerequisite."

She smacked him on the arm. "I know that! But I just…don't like him."

Jack put his hand on the side of her face, his fingers tunneling into her soft hair. "I think I'll go in and kick him for saying what he did to you."

She grinned. "You can't do that- you're a law officer."

Jack let his finger slide down her cheek. "We'll say he resisted arrest."

Elizabeth knew he was joking with her but she always worried about him. "Just… be careful around him."

He finally let his finger play across her lips as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. He wanted badly to kiss her sassy mouth.

"I'm always careful sweetheart." He bent down close to her ear. "And besides…I'm pretty sure the guy was right. You _are_ going to be feisty between the blankets."

She leaned back feigning shock on her face at him. "Jack Thornton, you keep that up and you won't be finding out!"

He laughed and pulled her close to him even as she squirmed.

"Just a few more days love and it will always be only me finding out." And then, in the middle of a busy morning on the street, he kissed his fiancé.

#####################

"Oh _Elizabeth_! It is just beautiful on you!" Dotty exclaimed as Elizabeth came with Rosemary from behind the dressing screen where the two had gotten her into her wedding gown for the final fitting.

Rosemary smiled broadly and agreed. "It really is _simply stunning_." She looked the gown up and down with pride as she guided Elizabeth to the mirror.

Elizabeth looked at her own reflection in the floor length mirror in almost disbelief. This was finally happening. Seeing herself in the gown made the realization stunning to her. She had stopped by the shop on her way home from school and had caught Rosemary's excitement.

"Oh Rosemary…I…do love it." She reached and hugged her friend who returned it enthusiastically before turning to study the gown in the mirror.

The Edwardian style dress with filet net lacing on the bodice and the bottom of the skirt was breathtaking. The buttons were opalescent and trailed down the back until they disappeared into the flowing five-foot train. It was a dress any woman would dream of being married in.

"You will be the most beautiful bride in this town since…well…since me!" She laughed with delight at her own comparison.

Elizabeth exchanged an amused look with Dotty but couldn't disagree. Rosemary had been a gorgeous bride. But if her reflection was true, she wouldn't make a bad one herself. She then had a thought that brought a slight frown to her face.

"I rather wish my mother could see this." Elizabeth knew she sounded sad but couldn't help it. Her mother would have loved to see her as a bride but the extremely difficult trip just wasn't practical for her tenuous health. Even if the railroad lines had been completed, it still would have been very difficult for her mother who tired easily now.

Rosemary brought her hands to Elizabeth's shoulders. "I understand completely. I wanted my parents to make the trip from back east but neither of them are young and the journey was just too much." She gave Elizabeth a slight squeeze. "But you know, Lee and I had our friends here and we felt the love of everyone in the community and you will too."

Elizabeth smiled back at her. "I know you are right."

Rosemary nodded and Dotty, who was measuring a pattern on a nearby table, spoke up. "And Tom Deason is the best photographer in this area. He takes wonderful photos and you can send your family one."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement. "Yes, and Jack and I are hopeful to visit my family this summer and hopefully, stop by and visit with his mother a few days on the way."

Rosemary continued to fiddle with the material around the gown as Elizabeth talked. "That's wonderful! I have been telling Lee that we need to trip east as soon as the railroad line is complete but at the rate they're moving, it may be another five years!"

Rosemary tucked the lace sleeve one last time and stepped back and nodded seemingly satisfied. "I think it's ready Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled at the reflection once more, not quite ready to take the gown off. "Well, I guess I am too."

There was a sudden knock on the door which Rosemary had locked while Elizabeth was doing her fitting. "Well, that is strange. I pulled the shades and put the closed sign up."

Elizabeth made her way back behind the screen to change. As Rosemary followed, Dotty made her way to the door.

She pulled the window shade back and was surprised to see Constable Thornton standing there.

"Elizabeth!" She called back over her shoulder. "Was the Constable supposed to meet you here?"

Elizabeth, stuck her head around the screen. "No."

Dorothy shrugged but said nothing further as she opened the door. "Constable, can I help you?"

Jack looked up from where he stood. "I need to speak to Elizabeth."

Dotty looked back over her shoulder briefly. "Well, she's changing now. She'll be right out."

Jack nodded. "I'll just wait out here."

Dotty nodded and turned back relay the message.

Elizabeth was surprised. She wasn't supposed to meet Jack this afternoon. She felt an ominous feeling wash over her.

"I hope nothing is wrong." She said it aloud and Rosemary made a 'tsk' noise in response.

"I'm sure it's nothing. These men can't be without us long!" She laughed and finished helping Elizabeth from the gown.

Elizabeth hastily put her own dress back on and made her way around the screen. She bent to lace her shoes and then hugged both women.

"I truly love the dress and I want to thank you both for rushing to get it completed."

Dotty waved off the compliment. "It's what friends do."

Rosemary looped her arm through Elizabeth's. "Yes it is. Now, you go on and see what Jack wants and let us know what else we can do to help." She winked as she walked Elizabeth to the door. "Just a few days and you will be 'Mrs. Jack Thornton'!"

Elizabeth widened her eyes at that. This was becoming all too real. She turned to give Rosemary one last quick hug. "Thanks Rosemary."

Rosemary opened the door and gave Jack a quick wave in greeting. "Oh Jack! You are going to just die when you see her in this dress!"

Jack gave her a tight smile and then turned his attention toward Elizabeth. "I have no doubt of that."

"See you both later!" She closed the door and opened the store blinds, giving one last wave to them both.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his as he began to walk down the street. "So I take it the dress is finished?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Oh Jack, it is truly beautiful!"

He stopped and stared at her a long moment. "I'm sure it is but you could wear a potato sack to marry me and I'd think you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on."

Elizabeth didn't think he could make her blush any longer but his sincere comment made it happen.

He brought her hand to his lips and glanced around. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows together. He sounded serious. The ominous feeling returned. "OK."

He looked around again. "Not here- let's walk over to your place."

"Jack- we said we wouldn't.." She began to protest but he held a hand up to stop her.

"Don't fret. This isn't a social call."

"Oh."

Something was wrong. She could see it in his body language and hear it in his voice. She quickly walked with him to the house and let them both in. He took her by the hand and led her over to the table to sit down.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

He shouldn't have known he wasn't fooling her. She had learned to read him just as he had her. He wasn't going to try and sugarcoat this for her. It wasn't an ideal situation at all but it was one that couldn't be helped.

"Elizabeth, I have to leave."

Her face immediately turned to an expression of disbelief and shock. He hastened to reassure her.

"But _I will be back_ in time for the wedding." He took her hand in both of his and squeezed his assurance. "I promise you that."

She watched his face carefully a moment. "But why Jack?"

He blew out an irritated breath. "I got a wire today from headquarters. The prisoner that was just dropped off has to be escorted over to Lethbridge."

Elizabeth's mouth flew open. "Lethbridge!?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Jack! That is a _day's ride_! We get married in three days!"

He nodded. "I know." He reached up to touch her face as if to reassure them both. "I am leaving within the hour to get as much daylight riding in today that I can. If I ride hard tomorrow, I should be able to reach Lethbridge sometime late tomorrow afternoon. I can drop the guy and be back in Hope Valley before dark on Friday."

Elizabeth exhaled roughly. "Isn't there someone... _anyone_ else who could take him? Someone you could wire?"

Jack shook his head. "I tried. There's no pick up available and all the non-stationed Mounties are currently still in the North maintaining a presence after all the fighting. There's not a lot of extra help around."

"Oh Jack…I don't like this."

He reached and kissed her knuckles. "I don't either sweetheart but if it weren't a direct order, I'd petition for time but the order came from the high ups and was not to be questioned."

She drew her lips together in irritation. "It just isn't fair how they pull at you from every direction."

He gave a tiny chuckle. "I agree."

Elizabeth was quiet a moment and let her mind wander to the man that she'd unfortunately met the acquaintance of that morning. Uneasiness settled over her.

"I don't like that man Jack."

He didn't try to fool her. "I don't either. But I've escorted plenty of criminals. I know what I'm doing."

She nodded. "I know you do but…"

Jack stopped her. "Do you trust me Elizabeth?" He looked right into her blue eyes.

"You know I do." She held his intense gaze.

He nodded. "I kept my promise to come back to you didn't I?"

She smiled softly. "Yes."

He kissed her hand again. "Then trust me again. I will be back-safe and sound- in time to make you my wife Saturday."

She played her fingers through his. "Promise?"

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. " _Promise._ "

Standing, he pulled her upward. "Now, come here and kiss me enough to hold me over until I can say 'I do' to you."

She reached up to his face with her own palm and ran it gently over his stubble. "I love you Jack."

She leaned in and poured every fear, every hope, every need she felt into their kiss.

When she finally pulled back, his own eyes remained closed a moment. When he opened them, his eyes glittered with his own love and desire for her.

"Wow…" He trailed off as she reached around and embraced him, putting her cheek next to his heart. She listened a long moment to the steady beat of it.

"You just remember that Jack." She whispered into the soft fabric of his shirt. "And you come back to me."

#######################


	9. Chapter 9

Rating : M part 9-end

#############

'Wait' part 9

Day 3

"Well, I just don't know how much more the poor dear can take Lee." Rosemary poured her husband his breakfast coffee while she chattered on. Lee folded his paper back to the financial news page and listened with one ear. He'd become rather good at doing such since moving in with his wife.

Rosemary poured milk into his coffee absently before sitting down in the chair opposite him. "It's like there is always _something_ holding the two of them apart. And poor Elizabeth! Here just a few days before the wedding and Jack gone off with some horrid prisoner! I am just so thrilled Lee that you have an uneventful job and do not work in any sort of law enforcement and are home every night when you are supposed to be."

Lee said nothing, just letting her ramble and vent as usual. Finally, after stewing a moment longer, she realized she wasn't getting any response. She reached and pulled the paper down from in front of her husband's face.

"Lee! Are you even listening to me?"

He smiled up at her patiently and reached to take a sip of his coffee.

"Yes Dear."

"Did you even hear what I said about Jack and Elizabeth?"

"Yes Dear."

Rosemary narrowed her eyes at him. "Lee Coulter! You haven't heard a word I've said!"

Lee leaned slightly forward. "Jack's gone with a prisoner. Elizabeth is beside herself because their wedding is in a few days. And I'm a boring mill manager. Got it." His face remained straight with just the tickle of a smile at his lips.

Rosemary scowled at his attempt at levity. "Do you not even care Lee?"

Lee carefully folded and placed his paper aside and took her hands in his. "Of course I do sweetheart but I know there is nothing to be done about it."

She gave a soft whine in response, her lip slightly pouting. Lee knew the look and knew he needed to soothe her.

"Honey, you can't change what has to be and you can't solve everyone's problems." He paused when she still looked upset and let his thumbs caress her hands. "Elizabeth and Jack have been through much worse. Jack will get this issue taken care of and be back in time for the wedding. You'll see- everything will be fine."

Rosemary finally huffed out a breath. "I hope you're right."

He gave her his biggest smile, which always seemed to charm her. "I am." He winked and tugged at her hand, pulling her over toward him. "Right now, I wish my beautiful wife would give me a kiss before I head off for a _boring_ day of mill management."

She leaned in and smiled up at him. "I love you Lee Coulter. You know that don't you?"

He rubbed his nose up against hers. "I think you might have to prove it to me."

Rosemary put her lips against his and did so.

###############################

Jack gently prodded his horse along, trying to pick up a bit more speed. In front of him, his prisoner slumped slightly in the saddle.

"Sit up McTierney!" He barked the order out to the man not for the first time since their journey had begun.

The man wobbled slightly and then raised his shoulders before letting loose the same eerie whistle-like noise he'd made several times since the transport started.

Jack's irritation with the man heightened. "You better stay in that saddle or I might just let you walk."

The man turned his bearded face to the side to spit and let loose a laugh. "You ain't gonna let me walk Constable. You got a wedding to get back to."

Inside, Jack stewed. Elizabeth had unwittingly given McTierney information to use to irritate him.

"Maybe if you hadn't left me tied up to that dadblasted tree to sleep during the night, I might feel more apt to ride a little harder."

Jack snorted. He had gotten no sleep himself-too wary to leave the man unguarded and could feel the weariness in his bones now. He would sleep well before heading home but for now, his weariness was pushing his temper with the prisoner. "I could just tie you up with my rope here and drag you behind me."

McTierney chuckled. "Now, I doubt yore purty little God-fearin woman would find that suitable behavior from her man."

Jack snarled at his mere mention of Elizabeth. "Shut-up."

McTierney knew she was his Achilles heel now though and kept on. "So…You and her…pretty innocent thing like that… you're a poundin' every chance you get I bet." The man then turned his head back toward Jack and put his tongue into his jaw and made a vulgar motion.

Jack forced his instant anger back and refused to respond to the man's dirty gestures or words this time.

They rode a few minutes in blessed silence before the man started up again.

"I had me a woman I cared about oh…'bout twenty years back. I was about yore age." He lifted his chin as if in thought of the past.

"She sure was a pretty thing. All long, brown hair and rosy cheeks. Fair skinned…" He looked downward. "Had a real purty set of plump cat-heads on her too-big ole pearly pink nipples- kinna like yours does."

Jack bit the inside of his mouth now to keep from lashing out again and giving the man what he wanted. He didn't like anyone making vulgar references to women the way this man did and he certainly didn't want him thinking about Elizabeth.

McTierney snorted at Jack's silence but continued.

"Well, I got drunk one night and when she sassed me and let me tell you, I pushed her down on all fours, spanked that bottom and then I poured a load into that wench. Can't be lettin' em sass ya."

Jack ground his teeth again. "I told you I'm _not interested_. Now, shut up."

McTierney laughed out loud, his heavily freckled face and scraggly reddish grey beard glowing devilishly in the early afternoon sun. He was obviously enjoying Jack's displeasure in the topic.

"Ain't a hot-blooded man alive that don't enjoy the feel of a woman's smooth body a'neath him Constable. Less he's a molly or don't have what it takes to satisfy a woman."

He snorted his derision at the idea of either.

"I'm a thinkin that one of yours is a spitfire though. Bet you hav ta throw it to her all the time jus' to keep her a toe'in the line don't cha? I bet she's one more hot-blooded one when she lets loose ain't she? Just a thinkin bout a lady like that one o' yores getting all bothered just a' sets my blood afire. I'll be rightly glad to satisfy her if you ain't handlin the chore. Make her holler _my name_."

Jack knew he was being goaded but the guy was way out of line and Jack could only take so much. "I _will_ gag you if you don't shut-up- _now_."

His voice was sharp and raised the other man let loose one more time with his irritating whistle noise in response and then seemed to realize Jack meant business and finally shut his mouth.

Jack was very glad Elizabeth was miles away back at home now. He looked up at the position of the early afternoon sun in the sky. They'd have to stop and rest soon. He'd already pushed the horses past what he normally would have.

Elizabeth.

Oh how he hated to do this to her. He knew what he'd already put her through with his choice to go fight up north. It was something he had to do, yes. It was something he could never regret doing. His division had done so much good; so much toward freeing the territories of outlaw gangs led by selfish, ruthless men like the one who rode in front of him now.

He knew if Elizabeth had discovered that Raymond McTierney was a wanted gang member, she would be out of her mind with worry. He'd wanted to spare her that. He'd told her that headquarters had telegraphed and made the demand to bring McTierney toward Lethbridge Station without delay, yes, but he hadn't told her why.

He'd told Bill to be very aware and on watch around town while he was gone. He had offered to help escort McTierney but the fewer eyebrows raised on this prisoner the better. Hopefully, he'd gotten McTierney in and out of Hope Valley fast enough that the few remaining in his gang of thugs would be none the wiser and have no idea where he was. It was his understanding most of the rest of McTierney's gang had been wiped out up north already.

Get him there and get home to Elizabeth. Home to their wedding. Home to their new life.

Together.

#############################

"Thanks Bill, I really appreciate the help."

Bill placed the final box of Jack's things in the corner of her front room, stood and dusted his hands off.

"Jack thought he would bring them over today. But that was before…" She trailed off not wanting to dwell on the unpleasant fact of his absence just a couple of days before their wedding.

Bill raised his head in understanding. "Look, Elizabeth, I know how difficult him being called away at the last minute must be for you especially since Jack hasn't been home from the fighting long. But he'll be back before you know it and you two will be married just like you planned."

He gave her a strained smile and an awkward pat on the shoulder.

She raised her chin and nodded. "Thanks Bill and I don't think I've thanked you for the use of your cabin. Jack says it is lovely."

Bill shrugged away her gratitude. "Oh, think nothing of it. I don't get up there as much as I'd like so somebody ought to get some use from it."

He walked toward the door ready to leave. "Guess I better get back to it."

She smiled again but it didn't reach her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Bill? Can I ask you a question?"

He leaned his hand on the top of the door as he opened it. "Sure."

Elizabeth didn't want to ask the question but she needed to. Her dreams of Jack haunted her. "This man Jack is escorting… He didn't really tell me much about him. Is he dangerous?"

Bill glanced down at the floor and let out a short breath. He didn't want to answer but knew too that she was too smart to be placated with empty reassurances.

"Elizabeth, you're marrying a lawman. Sometimes, we have to do the difficult things. A lot of people want to talk about what needs to be done but Jack is one of the rare men; he is willing to do what has to be done."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's one of the things I love about him."

But Bill wasn't finished.

"Mounties…We can't always share things with our families. It drove my ex-wife crazy and she had trouble…trusting me." He could see the sympathy and concern rising in her eyes and hastened to finish.

"But you…you're nothing like Nora. You're strong. Many women wouldn't have… _couldn't have_ held on the way you have this past year. You just trust that Jack knows what he's doing- and he definitely does- and you trust that he loves you no matter what and everything will be OK. You have the right stuff."

She gave a shuttered breath and nodded her understanding.

"I believe that Bill. I do have faith in Jack and…in us." She tried to smile but couldn't quite. "But Bill, you didn't answer my question."

He knew he hadn't. And he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes, the guy is dangerous." He paused. "But you know…we Mounties are pretty darn dangerous too." He gave her a wink and while it didn't alleviate all her concern, the small action and his words made her feel marginally more confident.

Jack would be home soon.

##################

Jack knew that the Mounties believed that once a gang leader was put on public trial with a most-likely public hanging that rest the dangerous gang would dissolve and the other few remaining members of his gang that hadn't been rounded up would be.

Raymond McTierney was a big catch. His incarceration and hanging would be a deterrent to others like him. The bounty hunter who'd brought him in had believed him to be a lesser criminal but Jack had known right away who he was and what his importance to the still on-going battle was. The good guys were winning this war and getting McTierney in federal custody could be yet another nail in their coffin.

While McTierney was a shrewd criminal, he seemingly had a weakness. Alcohol. The saloon was where the bounty hunter said he'd been enjoying a whiskey the previous night when he'd recognized the man as a member of the famous gang, sitting in the corner, drunk on his own whiskey. Several people had witnessed the bounty hunter's capture and had agreed the man had been a shockingly easy get.

 _Almost too easy._

It wasn't he first time since he'd started this transport that the thought had come to him. He just didn't quite know what to do with it. It was odd that he hadn't noticed the man on his evening rounds. The men who been at the saloon believed him to just be a wandering drunk. Jack knew better but revealed nothing. The bounty hunter, who'd brought McTierney in had a legitimate license though Jack didn't know him personally as he did a few of them.

Still, it was odd that the bounty hunter claimed to not know McTierney's importance when he claimed the valuable tag note Jack had written out and sealed. Most bounty hunters in the province knew exactly the worth of most of the gang leaders.

The thoughts had come upon Jack more than once since questioning the mouthy prisoner at the jail. He'd gathered enough information to know the man was most likely alone and not expected by anyone to be in the Hope Valley area. Literally just passing through, just like the bounty hunter.

Something bothered him about that.

Jack couldn't shake years worth of honed instincts. This man's mere presence out of custody was dangerous. Too many men had followed him; had looked to him for direction. He looked around and behind him for what must have been the thousandth time on alert for any kind of movement that seemed out of the ordinary. He'd seen no overt signs of being followed but that something that was bothering him about all this just wouldn't go away.

Yes, he'd be extra vigilant and hope the dispatch squadron from Lethbridge Headquarters would meet him on time at the pre-determined rendezvous point north of town as they'd telegraphed him they would. He just wanted McTierney off his hands so he could return home as quickly as possible. With any luck, he could be home by tomorrow evening and he and Elizabeth could breathe a sigh of relief.

He felt a tingle of pleasure run through him. He'd be married in a matter of days now and he and Elizabeth could finally begin their life together.

They'd waited so long. So very long to be together. He couldn't believe he was this close to his dream. He remembered all they'd endured through and yet, here they were. So many times when he wrote to her these many months, he felt unsure of his promise to her at times. Would he survive? He'd had faith he would. For her, he'd believed he could do anything. He'd had faith that God had meant for he and Elizabeth to be together and grow old and have children together and love each other all their lives.

What was meant to be was meant to be. Abigail had a habit of saying that and she was right. He closed his eyes briefly in a small prayer of thanks.

And that was when he heard it.

#####################

Elizabeth stood near the water just staring out across it. How many times in the last year had she stood in this very spot just looking, thinking, praying?

"Elizabeth?"

She turned and was surprised to see Abigail standing directly at her side. Her hand rested on her arm.

"I've called your name four times." She smiled gently. "Your mind is miles away. Are you sure you don't want to figure all this out later?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry Abigail! I guess I was just…"

"Thinking about Jack?" Abigail knew she had been.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes. I guess I was."

Abigail patted her arm again. "He's going to be fine Elizabeth. And you know- the best way to keep from worrying is to keep your mind busy."

She nodded. "I know."

Abigail nodded back in response. "Now, we have a wedding to get sorted out in a couple of days. And I happen to think we can put the long tables here by the pond and the buffet will be lovely on them."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly swelled with unshed tears.

"Abigail… You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Abigail waved her hand. "Nonsense! I'd do it for any two people I love as much as you and Jack."

She leaned back and smiled and winked. "Which means basically no one else in town!"

Elizabeth laughed with her.

It felt good.

#########

He listened but didn't hear the sound again. But he wasn't mistaken.

It was something out of the ordinary. Like a branch broken by something heavy; perhaps a horse's hoof stepping the wrong way. It was a ways off but he'd spent too many days and nights in the Canadian woods not to recognize something different.

Someone was out there trailing. He could feel it. They weren't right on top of them and obviously didn't want to be. Yet.

He glanced up ahead to see if McTierney showed any indication he had heard the far off sound in the quiet of the afternoon but the man was slooped over his horse slightly again. Jack pulled his watch out and glanced down at it. Almost two p.m. His rendezvous point outside Lethbridge was just a couple of hours away.

He looked around and noted the wide fields appearing before them. They would ride through a huge stretch of flat valley just ahead as they made their way down the slope toward the city. Surely whoever was out there would have made an attack before now from a better position if they had intended to. He could see for miles up ahead. Whoever was trailing them would have to veer off up the mountain brow several miles away from the road to keep from being seen until the road turned back closer to the mountain again near the outskirts of the city.

If whoever was trailing them had meant to attack him, he'd missed his best chance. Jack's meeting point with the other Mounties was just where the road came back closer to the mountains. By that point there would be several other guns for-

He stopped his thought there.

And then it clicked. What he'd been missing.

Whoever was out there didn't want just him. They didn't just want to rescue McTierney though he suspected that was also an aim. They wanted to take more Mountie lives. And…they needed money. This was some sort of a set-up.

He felt it; knew it.

The bounty hunter. He'd known it was odd. The man had a dandy mustache and had worn a hat to cover his head and hadn't taken it off. Jack had excused that rudeness to the late hour. But when he'd signed the note, Jack had noticed his hands were freckled.

 _Exactly like McTierney's were._

McTierney's capture had been too easy. Too convenient. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The bounty hunter had a German name on the license- Mueller. Yet, thinking back, his features didn't appear to be Germanic in the least. His features were softer and rounder. He wanted to kick himself. The easy capture. The lack of excitement when Jack informed the guy of the size bounty McTierney's tag would bring him at the nearest bank.

The gang had known Mountie protocol with a prisoner. They'd know the Mountie headquarters were short-handed with the squads to the North. And they'd guessed correctly that the rules would be bent to get a gang member to trial as swiftly as possible.

The gangs were feeling the squeeze of the troops and were getting desperate. What better way to make a splash and seize some momentum back than to annihilate an entire squadron of city Mounties from the headquarters at Lethbridge? Jack suspected that even a ranking officer would come out to claim he'd had a hand in the arrest and booking of a known gang leader. Jack stewed thinking about it.

With such a win on enemy turf, the gang would gain leverage; gain prestige and might even make demands. That would certainly rally their flagging effort, make all the provincial papers and make recruiting new young gang followers-eager for an easy payday- that much easier. While Jack didn't care about credit, he very much cared about staying alive.

And Jack knew for a fact that these rogue gangsters hated Mounties and would use every opportunity to kill as many as possible. He could see it in McTierney's eyes every time he looked at him. The Mounties were all that stood between them and their objective of total political and economic power in the settlements in the North. If McTierney had the opportunity to kill him as a part of the bigger picture, Jack had little doubt that he would.

He had to think and think fast. If he were right, McTierney and his buddies out there wanted a fight with headquarters personnel and many dead Mounties. He couldn't let that happen.

#####################

He knew it couldn't wait. He had gone as close as he dared to the exchange point.

He knew this road well and had chosen this point in the road for a reason. The rock outcropping would allow him to hide himself and the prisoner from the road just long enough.

"Whoa! Hold up McTierney." He pulled his horse up close to his prisoner's mule. The gentle animal held up easily with the smallest of tugs.

As Jack expected, McTierney gave his now familiar whistle as he slowed on the mount. Jack now knew why. It wasn't a habit; it was a signal to whoever was out there that trailed them.

"What kind of weird noise is that?" Jack asked his prisoner as he got off his own horse and waited for McTierney to slide his leg across so he could guide him off and in front of him.

"Just an old bird call I learned as a kid." McTierney responded. Jack nodded. "Yeah? I learned several as a kid too. This is the Pine Warbler." Jack put his hand up to his mouth and let loose with the call several loud times.

McTierney acted impressed. "Pretty good Constable."

Jack smiled. "Yeah?"

McTierney's face changed as if he sensed Jack's suspicion but he didn't say anything.

Jack inclined his head toward the rock cropping. "Let's get going. Turn around. Walk over there by the rocks and you can relieve yourself."

Jack followed him and stopped just past the camouflage of the rock.

McTierney looked back over his shoulder. "You need to unbind my hands Constable." He held up his chained hands toward Jack as best he could.

Jack snorted. "No chance McTierney. You either work your pants or you can go on yourself."

McTierney snorted back. "You ain't too hospitable are ya?" Jack stopped just on the other side of the large rock.

"Get going." Jack barked as he continued to look around and be aware of his surroundings. He had to draw whoever was out there out of hiding. On his terms.

The prisoner turned to work his pants. "What does that bonnie lady see in you anyways?"

Jack gave a wry smile. "I think she likes my charm."

That drew an even louder snort.

"So you two really gettin' married?"

"Yep." Jack took a step closer to him, still looking around.

McTierney began to relieve himself and made a gurgling noise. "She could look at me with them big eyes and have me feelin pretty good…" Jack eased up even closer to him.

McTierney liked to hear himself talk. He began to tuck himself. "Yep, I'd enjoy using this pipe on her."

He fastened himself and then started to turn. When he did, Jack, struck fast, reached around and put a fierce hand over his mouth. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear, "I told you if you didn't shut up about Elizabeth, I'd make you." Then, he reared back and with this fist, he knocked the man in the back of the head.

McTierney slumped over in Jack's arms, his weight heavy. Jack had to act fast.

He pulled McTierney across the dry ground into the road and began his charade.

"McTierney! Don't you die on me old man!" He began to shake the unconscious man as if he were trying to revive him.

He leaned his head down to his chest. "Oh no!" He practically screamed the response.

It didn't take long before he heard hoof beats. Looking up the road, he wasn't surprised to see the bounty hunter appear before him.

"Constable! What's the problem with your prisoner?"

Jack forced a slightly panicked look to his face as he noted no other riders accompanied the man.

"Mueller?" He did his best to look surprised at the man's appearance.

"I was just riding back to Lethbridge to cash my bounty when I heard yelling. What's wrong with him?"

Jack could see the man was trying to tamp down panic of his own. If he were correct, the two were brothers.

"He just went to relieve himself and then groaned and fell over!"

The man jumped down from his horse and hurriedly headed toward Jack. "Well, can't you do something for him? Don't you Mounties know doctorin skills?"

Jack would have laughed if he weren't trying to flush the man out. "No, we know law skills."

The bounty hunter now knelt beside McTierney. Jack noted the flash of panic in the man's eyes. He was right. He knew it.

Jumping up, Jack reached for the reigns of his horse. "I gotta ride for help. The guy could die. Mueller, I need you to stay right here with the prisoner. If he comes to, don't let him outta your sight."

Mueller shot to his feet. "Whattya mean you gotta ride for help?!"

"He's could die if I don't get help. I can ride fast on my own and be back here in time to save him."

Mueller looked confused and Jack could understand why. As a Mountie, he would never leave a prisoner unattended even in a medical emergency but this man obviously didn't know that and he didn't know what to do. So Jack had taken the decision from him.

"I'll be back by sunset! Stay with him!"

Jack grasped the reigns hard and took off.

Only he knew his gallop would be a short ride.

############################

Jack found a good hidden spot to tie his horse and then took his rifle from the saddle holster. He'd always been better with the rifle than the pistol.

He checked the ammo he had on him and quickly grabbed the extra he had and stuffed it into his red jacket pocket. He didn't know how many of them remained but he knew he was going to find out.

It took just a few minutes for him to double back. When he reached the woods near the road where he'd left McTierney and Mueller, he heard other voices. Peeking out, he could make out three figures standing above McTierney who now lay still on the ground groaning.

"You oaf!" Another larger man bent down beside McTierney and then looked up at Mueller with irritation. "You just let that Mountie ride away? Ray's probably half dead and now we don't know where he's gonna meet up with that Mountie squad."

A younger man spoke up and Jack could see he was significantly smaller. "He ain't dead. I think this plan's stupid anyways. We got that bounty money from the bank and we just need to head out."

The older man quickly turned to glare at him. "Them Mounties at Lethbridge just killed our brothers and you OK with lettin them get away with it!" He spat a wad of tobacco juice on the ground.

"No! I wanted to kill em as bad as yall did but we hang around much longer and we're all gonna be caught and hanged!"

The older man let loose a string of curse words. "Ain't nobody hangin me from no tree-much less some sorry red coated Mountie." He looked around. "Colby you put him on your horse and we'll head back with him. Ain't gonna be no justice today."

The younger man followed orders and in a few minutes the four of them were headed out through the woods. Jack quickly turned and retrieved his hidden horse and followed at a safe distance for a few minutes. When McTierney fully awakened and came to himself, they would know they'd been duped and suspect. They quickly made their way to a cave area Jack knew had been used by outlaws in the past.

He had two choices. He could stay and try to take the four of them on his own or he could ride like crazy to the rendezvous point which wasn't far now and try and make it back with help.

There wasn't much of a choice. The men were well-armed and he knew where they were.

He had the advantage. _If_ he acted quickly. He turned and rode toward the setting sun as fast as he dared.

###########


	10. Chapter 10

The Day Before

#######

Elizabeth walked solemnly down the sidewalk. The sky was overcast and rain was on the horizon. The dark, heavy clouds were puffy with unshed droplets as they moved across the morning sky in Hope Valley.

It matched her mood; it reflected her feelings.

She was supposed to be getting married tomorrow. She should be walking on the clouds rather than dreading them.

She made her way toward the schoolhouse for what was supposed to be her final day before a week off for the honeymoon.

She glanced toward the sky once more _. If_ there were even to be a honeymoon. With each passing hour, that appeared less and less likely.

She tried to take Bill's advice to heart and trust that Jack was safe. She'd prayed for his hasty return and while everyone from Bill to Abigail to Rosie had told her that Jack not returning yesterday as had been expected was nothing to be overly concerned about, her heart still skipped a beat in anticipation of the unknown.

She hugged her notebooks to her chest tightly as a low thunder rumbled in the distance. As she made her way down the main street, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Elizabeth!" She paused to turn and gave a tight smile as Abigail approached, wiping her hands on her familiar apron as she did so.

Abigail stopped just in front of her and winced. "Uh Oh. I know that look. Still no word from Jack?"

"No." She expelled a worried sigh she couldn't hold in.

Abigail patted her arm sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll be in today."

Elizabeth nodded. "I hope so. I just don't understand why he hasn't sent word." She bit her lip.

"Oh Elizabeth, he'll be back; I just know it and…this rain is going to clear and you two will be married right out there by the water just like you planned."

"What if…" She paused not wanting to finish. "What if it's just not meant to be?"

Abigail shook her head. "Elizabeth, God has led you two safely to each other so far. He's not going to abandon you now."

She nodded and reached for her own faith for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I probably need to get on to school."

Abigail gave her a little squeeze. "You come by this afternoon and we'll go over a few last minute details."

Elizabeth was about to respond when she heard a loud wail from up the street. Both the women whipped around toward it.

"Mizzz Thatcherrrr!" Ned Yost stood at the front of the store waving a piece of paper in the air.

Elizabeth and Abigail immediately looked at each other and then took off toward the store.

Ned pushed the paper into her hands as soon as she approached. "It just came this morning!" He turned back to his doorway to give her some privacy.

She looked at the paper and then at Abigail almost afraid to open the folded edges.

Abigail prodded her. "Go on! See what it says!"

She slowly turned it up and opened it.

She let her eyes scan the few words on the page as she held her breath.

Finally, she let her eyes drift closed tight as she pulled the paper to her and clinched it to her breast.

As the first light raindrops fell from heaven, a lone tear escaped down her cheek.

####################

Jack sat in the spacious, neat office of the Lethbridge Headquarters waiting on the Commissioner to return. There was much excitement around headquarters this morning. It wasn't often that remnants of an entire gang were brought in alive.

Jack had ridden hard and reached the drop point to find the Mountie squadron waiting on him. They'd immediately been alarmed when he had arrived without the prisoner they'd been expecting in tow. He'd quickly explained that the gang was nearby and in hiding and the detachment had made their way to find the gang quickly gathering their camp and preparing to ride out. Another hour and they might have been near impossible to track down.

Jack had helped his fellow Mounties surround the weary group and they'd been brought in without bloodshed. He felt he'd done his duty and now that the group was in custody, he was ready to head home. The exuberant Lethbridge Commissioner had insisted on putting him up in his own home last night until he could come in and give his official report this morning. And while he appreciated the hospitality-warm soup and a soft bed-, he really needed to get headed toward home.

Impatient, he stood and walked to the window to look at the position of the morning sun. If he left now, he could ride hard and make it. He noted the darker clouds back toward home and hoped he wouldn't run into inclement weather that would slow him.

He tried not to think of Elizabeth's worry. He'd told her he would be back by late yesterday. Obviously, he hadn't anticipated the delay of the capture and necessary statements and reports that had pressed him to come all the way into the city station. He'd wanted to send a telegram yesterday but by the time they had the gang to headquarters, it had been too late and he'd had to wait until the Lethbridge telegraph office opened this morning.

His message to her had been simple.

 _Unexpected delay. Be there for wedding. Keep faith in me. Love Jack._

Sighing, he returned to sit again in the fine leather chair as his eyes trailed to the wooden clock on the Commissioner's bookshelf. The tick of it was loud in the silent room. The time pressed on him. He needed to leave now if he were to have any chance of making it home in time for the wedding and he'd have to ride extremely fast and hard to do it.

His thoughts scattered as the door swung open and two men walked in with the Commissioner.

He rose instantly from his seat.

Commissioner Lars Walker walked over toward him and he immediately saluted and his chief superior responded in kind before taking a step back and using a sweeping hand to indicate the men trailing him.

"Constable Thornton, this is the mayor of our esteemed city- Mr. Hardie." He moved aside and the rather tall man reached a hand out to shake. He returned the handshake with a smile. "Nice to meet you Sir."

The mayor indicated a smaller man beside him. "This is my aide, Mr. Weathers." Jack reached to shake his hand as well.

Commissioner Walker then took the conversation. "Constable, we all want you to know just how much the headquarters here and the city appreciate what you did yesterday. We've been chasing the rest of the McTierney gang for months but had no idea they had gotten so far south."

Jack nodded. "Just doing my duty Sir."

The Commissioner nodded. "Yes, from what I understand from your direct superiors, you've gone above and beyond your duty to God and Country for the last few years."

The mayor then spoke up. "As such, the city would like to hold a celebration in your honor this afternoon. We want to give you a token of our appreciation."

The Commissioner beamed as Jack felt his stomach fall. He tried to school his face to show no emotion but could hardly do so. The two men in front of him were beaming at each other and therefore, didn't seem to notice his lack of response.

Before he could say anything, his superior spoke again. "And Constable, at this celebration, we would like to grant you a formal offer as a Staff Sergeant here at Lethbridge Regional Headquarters. We need intelligent, sound men like yourself training other men to guard our fine city and province."

The way the Commissioner said the statement indicated that he knew what an honor the post would be for Jack. And Jack knew too.

The rank was one of importance and some prestige; the pay raise even better.

But it wasn't what he wanted. He knew that as well as he knew his own name. Not now. Probably not ever. His place was in Hope Valley. By Elizabeth's side. But he needed to be careful not to offend.

He took a small moment to gather his thoughts and think through his coming words.

"Gentlemen, I cannot tell you both how honored I am by both offers."

He said nothing more for a moment and the two men beamed with pride.

He set his jaw. "However, I regretfully must decline both."

Both men were shocked but the mayor was the first to speak. "Constable! Surely this is quite a promotion for you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes Sir, there is no doubt about that. However, in my time in Hope Valley, I have discovered there are more important things than rank or station in life."

The Superintendent scratched his jaw for a moment and leaned back slightly against the desk, studying Jack intently.

"Constable, it is my understanding that you are to be married soon?"

Jack fought a smile. "Yes Sir. Tomorrow actually." He paused. "If I make it back in time that is."

The Commissioner nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we certainly don't wish to hold you from such a great day."

Jack felt relief wash through him upon realizing that his superior wasn't going to push him to stay. "Thank you Sir."

"However, we do still want you back here to work." The Commissioner was firm and resolute in his request.

"Sir, I have come to firmly believe that my calling is in Hope Valley and in serving the people of that town and surrounding area."

The Commissioner again scratched his jaw thoughtfully.

"This young lady of yours? What are her interests?"

"She is the town's schoolteacher Sir. And I might say, a most excellent one."

The mayor spoke up. "I will certainly speak to the school board here about adding her on and at a nice raise I'm sure as well."

"That is very generous mayor but she too believes our place-together- is in serving the residents of Hope Valley."

The mayor's eyebrows raised at Jack's continued resolve. "What is so special about this place Constable that you would turn down such advantages to stay there?"

Jack fought an instant smile that came to his lips. "Well…It's hard to say _exactly_ Sir. Folks there…we just all care about each other…and we all pitch in and help wherever we need to and there's a spirit of getting things done the right way that doesn't exist just everywhere and…"

He trailed off as he noted the bemused expressions of all three of the men. "It's just…um, it's special."

The mayor spoke up. "Well, I guess I can understand your devotion to such a place Constable but surely you will do us the courtesy of staying for a celebration this evening."

"Mayor, I normally would be honored to do so but I am scheduled to be married to the most wonderful woman on God's green earth in about 24 hours and I'd really like to be there."

The mayor started to voice more opposition. "But surely Constable you can delay…"

"Mayor…" Commissioner Walker interrupted the mayor and took a step toward Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You truly love this woman so much young man?"

Jack stared back into the dark, kind eyes. "Yes Sir, more than I ever imagined I could love anyone."

The older man nodded. "And this place? You love it so much you are willing to pass up a career opportunity of a lifetime?"

He gave a slow nod. "At one time I believed there was nothing more important than being a Mountie Sir. And while I do see things differently now, I still believe it is a part of my calling in this life…I believe in serving my country and I believe my past actions have shown that."

The Commissioner nodded his head. "You have indeed served with distinction and honor Constable."

"Then Sir, I hope neither of you will take my refusal today in a wrong spirit but as the pull of my heart, my spirit and my soul to what I believe to be a greater calling."

The older man slowly padded Jack's shoulder and Jack felt his resolve strengthen even further.

"You go home Constable. You take your woman to wife and you love each other." He gave Jack a small smile.

Jack let loose a quick, relieved breath. "So I'm free to go Sir?"

The Commissioner gave him a tight smile. "You go on now and ride safely young man."

Jack couldn't help the smile that broke over his own face. "Thank you Sir!" He saluted and turned toward the door.

"Oh but Constable…" Jack turned back to him. "We'll be in touch soon."

Jack gave a tight nod, not knowing what was meant by the parting comment. However, at the moment, he didn't care. He strode out of the office and down the hallway toward the stables. He was going home to Hope Valley.

Home to her.

Home to them.

##########

Elizabeth pulled her journal out for the last time.

Well, the it was the last time she would pen an entry as an unmarried woman so she wanted to make the entry memorable.

She glanced toward her window at the slight twinkle of the dim lights from town now bouncing on the glass pane.

Jack hadn't made it home this evening. She knew his arrival could never before nightfall if he'd left at the time he'd sent the telegraph. And with the steady rain today, she knew he had to have lost some time. Yet, her mind wandered to him. Where was he? He would have to make camp in the woods and sleep on the ground another night. Poor Jack. She so wanted to be out there with him, keeping him company.

Just knowing he was near made her feel safe and loved.

And so tomorrow afternoon, if Jack indeed made it home timely, they would be married. It was Jack's intent to ride the short few miles up to Jasper Mountain to Bill's cabin but she felt now that he might be tired from his journey and might rather stay the first night here at her place.

 _Their_ place.

She had to get used to the idea. It would take time she supposed. She'd lived alone for some time here in Hope Valley and had never shared space with any man other than her father.

He and Mother always had their own suite of rooms at home anyway so she had never really dealt with the day to day things that being near a male household member entailed.

Her sisters were all neat and tidy and she knew Jack was as well with his disciplined Mountie training. She was satisfied that they were going to be quite compatible in that way.

She enjoyed cooking for Jack as well and knew from their many meals together in the past that they would also have no problem with conversation. They both enjoyed debate and quick wit. His intelligent mind challenged her own. They both enjoyed reading and she could imagine a quiet evening in front of the fire doing so in each other's company. He also had his artwork to keep him busy when he wasn't working and of course she had her writing. They both enjoyed and appreciated each other's talents.

It was the other, less oft spoken item that made her pause. It was the one she wasn't well versed in. She could read poetry to him, debate a political point, or entertain him with a song or piano piece with ease but she had much less notion how to behave with her husband in the most private sitting.

The women she depended on for help in town had been kind but not completely clear. Even Abigail's good advice was a bit short of what she felt she needed to know to be prepared. Abigail had insisted that she trust her instincts and depend on Jack and not fret over it but to enjoy him.

Certainly, she was beginning to understand what that entailed. When she had forgotten herself and she had ceased to think in Jack's arms, it had become much too easy to let the cascade of feelings wash over her. She hadn't wanted to stop touching him, kissing him.

She had most definitely wanted…more.

Even if she weren't sure what 'more' would be like.

The unknown of it all was what gave her hesitation. She had always been a planner, a thinker. Yet, these feelings…this…thing that happened between them…it stole all sense of reason from her when it began.

And yet, it felt incredibly…right.

She sat a few more quiet moments, letting her pen rise from the paper to her lips.

She rose from the chair and walked over to the window. As Abigail had predicted, the rain had tapered off and now the sky was dark except for a few bright stars.

Was Jack sleeping under the stars tonight?

She leaned until her forehead rested on the coolness of the windowsill letting all of her worries and fears drift away. Finally, she gave a happy, satisfied sigh and let a small smile light upon her lips.

In less than twenty-four hours she would be with Jack and she would become 'Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton'.

And her new life would begin.

#####################

Jack pulled his small leather knapsack under his head and shifted beneath the thin blue regulation blanket once more. At least it wasn't raining tonight on him as it had most of the day. He had slept in much worse conditions than this.

He opened his eyes to see the bright stars shining down on him and wondered if Elizabeth were looking at them too.

Tomorrow night he would sleep in a more comfortable bed. With his wife at his side. The thought made him smile.

How wonderful and yet strange it would be.

He knew from time he'd spent with her that she liked to curl around him and he imagined she would do that in their bed together too. Her slender arms would rest on his shoulders as she burrowed her nose against his neck. He could almost feel her in his arms as he felt his body relax from the day's ride.

He'd ridden hard toward home and he knew he should arrive in Hope Valley a few hours after sunrise. He'd have time to bathe and shave and get into his dress suit.

He could hardly believe it was finally going to happen. In less than twenty-four hours, he would be a married man.

It wasn't something he'd ever planned for. It really wasn't something he'd ever believed he wanted. He briefly let his mind flicker to the offer from the Lethbridge Commissioner. Just a few years ago, he would have jumped at the chance to take such a post. His career had been all that had mattered and all he had convinced himself ever would. After several romantic failures-most due to his dedication to his work-he had, for all intents and purposes, given up on the idea of a woman in his life as a permanent fixture. And he'd been fine with that decision. Content and resolved in his future.

And then, he'd taken a long look into the beautiful blue eyes of one young and wet behind the ears schoolteacher and had fallen hopelessly in love for the first time in his life. Elizabeth had struck him as a thunderbolt and owned his heart as surely as the night owned the moon and stars.

He had known she was dangerous to his heart; his career ambitions. Yet, as he'd turned the Commissioner down earlier, he'd had not one regret. He'd had not one pause or question in his mind that the only choice he wanted to make was to be with his wife as they began their life in Hope Valley. He would always do his duty and yes, he knew at times that might ask him to be away from her but he would always do just as he was doing now-hurry home to her.

She would open the door to their home and welcome him with open arms. She'd place a soft and then…more passionate kiss on his lips as her warm, soft body pushed up against him and promised of even more in the darkness of their private quarters.

Their children would squeal his name- "Daddy!" as they jumped around him and could barely wait their turn for a hug and a squeeze. He would give them each attention and tell them stories as they sat around a warm fire together. They would fall asleep and he and Elizabeth would gently put each one to bed with kisses and tenderness.

And then, he'd take her hand and lead her to the quiet of their room…their bed.

He would slowly lead her to sit and he would cherish looking at her in the lamplight.

It was on this beautiful thought that his mind finally drifted…

And he slept.

##########


	11. Chapter 11

The Wedding Day

Rosemary stretched her arms above her shoulders and then rolled over against her husband's warm back as the first rays of the morning sun reached into their cozy bedroom.

The room was slightly chilly and she nuzzled closely to him, burrowing her face into his neck. He smelled wonderful and she breathed his scent in as a warm happiness flowed through her. She worked her arms around his thick chest to squeeze him closer.

"Mornin' Sweetheart…"He mumbled as his own arm snaked up to hers and he covered her hand and laced his big fingers through her small ones.

Behind him, Rosemary stretched her lower extremities a bit and then returned the favor by intertwining her legs with his.

Lee let a satisfied smile cross his own face. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Rosemary nipped his shoulder with a tiny kiss.

"I guess I better get up and get at it." Lee sighed but made no move to get up.

Rosemary's head popped up. "Lee! _Surely_ you're not going into work _today_!"

Lee lifted his head from the pillow and craned his neck to see her. She was blurry to his sleepy eyes but he hid his amusement at the way her hair was disheveled. She never liked to think she looked anything other than perfect. And besides, he secretly loved her 'less than perfect' look –especially in his bed.

So…he gave into his constant temptation to tease her. "Sweetheart, the mill isn't going to run itself."

Rosemary made an awkward aghast noise that made Lee fight back a chuckle.

Then, he felt the light sting of her smack on his arm.

"Lee Coulter! Two of our best friends are getting married today!"

Lee made a show of scratching his head. "Was that today?"

"Lee! Surely you didn't forget! You are the best man after all!" Rosemary was fully awake now and sitting half up in the bed glaring down at him. "No, no you simply cannot work today! It will take all morning to prepare. There are the flowers to help get arranged and then Abigail will need help with the tables and then we have to get dressed and..."

Lee stopped her stream of words with a finger to her lips. He leaned over to her, looking down at the pretty pink, sheer nightgown she wore and then back up at her. Leaning down, without removing his finger, he placed his lips just beneath her ear and gave a small, soft, open-mouthed kiss.

He smiled as he felt her shudder slightly. He knew her weak spots. Then, he moved his mouth to her ear. "I could be persuaded, I suppose, to forgo work for today with the …" He kissed her neck again. "proper motivation?"

Rosemary leaned her neck back ever so slightly with a sigh. "But Lee…we have so much to do."

Lee smiled wider as he knew he had her with just the slightest nudge. He loved this woman. He moved his finger and brought his mouth to the edge of hers and gave a whisper of a kiss.

"And I can't think of a more important chore than this to get an important wedding day started."

He gently pushed her back onto the soft, warm bedding and she gave him a small smile back, and opened her arms.

###############

The bright morning sun was just getting up from the horizon into the sky as Jack rode atop the final peak. He paused his horse to gaze down into the beautiful valley he called 'home'. He had finally made it. And down there, he would be married today and begin his new life with his new family.

It felt…rather perfect.

Jack took just a moment's rest to soak it all in. He closed his eyes briefly and turned his face toward the sun giving a moment's thanks for his blessings.

His mind's eye flashed back a just a few weeks before- to the day he'd ridden across this same ridge into town after being away fighting so very long.

The sun had just been setting in the early evening sky that day. The spring air had been a bit cooler that day. He'd led his horse down the road into town and he remembered catching his breath as he'd first gotten sight of Hope Valley up ahead.

He suddenly had wanted to gallop faster. Yet, he also wanted to stop. Would it be the same? Would she still feel the same as when he'd left? Was she hurt? Upset with him? Disappointed in him? Could they pick up where they had the night before he'd left. The night he'd ask her to marry him? He knew his own feelings and they remained true and steadfast but then, he hadn't been the one asked to wait behind. Elizabeth's letters always pledged devotion and love to him. But she had waited so long on him-too long than he'd had a right to ask? He tried to push away the guilt and sadness he'd always felt when he thought of his time away.

Yes, he'd left the woman he loved more than anything in this world behind.

He'd done what had to be done for his country; he had answered the call.

It hadn't been easy but the most difficult decision and action he'd ever taken in his life.

And now, he was coming home to where his heart resided.

He'd ridden that day down this same steep trail and onto the main road. It had been nearing dusk and the streets were relatively empty from the hubbub of the day's activities; most the businesses closed. He'd had not a thought of stopping by the jail or greeting anyone in town so he'd removed his red jacket and taken the side road around town to approach the row houses. He would greet everyone else later. There was only one place he had wanted to be at that moment.

As he'd stopped at the door, he'd taken a deep breath and knocked. But he'd heard no sound. Elizabeth never went to bed this early. She was always awake well past dusk reading or writing or preparing her lessons. He'd knocked again but again all he'd heard was silence. He remembered thinking perhaps she was at Abigail's.

He was just about to untie his horse and go into town to find her when he heard a sound around back.

It sounded like…

'Oh Danny Boy…'

Her sweet singing voice had filtered to his ears as an instant balm to his soul. He had slowly moved around back of the house to find her turned away from him, still humming as she removed the clothing items from the line before the evening dew dampened them.

She continued to hum softly as she removed the last remaining wash from the clothesline, her long arms reaching up and her slender form stretching. He'd watched her, mesmerized for a long moment. Unable to move. Unable to breath. He'd feared if he broke the moment, she might disappear like she had in so many of his dreams.

She'd never been more beautiful to him than she had been at that moment. He waited on her pick up the basket, to turn, to finally see him.

And then, she did.

And the humming…stopped.

He remembered vaguely that the clothesbasket was dropped with no more thought of it. But he hadn't seen it dropped because he'd never taken his eyes from her face. All he knew to do was hold out his arms to her. He hadn't trusted his legs to carry him in that moment.

He remembered her gasp of surprise. "Jack!"

He couldn't recall how they had moved together. Only that they did.

And then she was in his arms. And they'd fallen together to their knees on the soft ground. Her lips instantly met his and they'd fallen to their knees as their hands touched seemingly everywhere they could reach. Her hair through his fingers had felt incredible. Her skin was softer than silk beneath his fingertips.

He could still feel his own back against the dewy grass and then he remembered turning her and looking down into her beautiful face and kissing her over and over and over. The only thing he remembered after that was the feel of her in his arms for the first time in a long time.

They hadn't breathed for what seemed like hours. Just touched and kissed and hugged and held.

Perfect.

Jack shook himself back to the present.

It had been that kind of a moment in his life-a flawless moment in time that you can never forget.

He looked to the sky and smiled again at the sun as it warmed his face.

And this day –their long-awaited wedding day-was going to be a perfect day to join alongside that memory.

He began to whistle 'Danny Boy' as he guided his mount down the trail toward home.

######

"Knock! Knock!"

Elizabeth looked up from her coffee to see Abigail's head poking around the corner of the doorway.

Her hands held a box of wedding paraphernalia. Elizabeth instantly rose and crossed over to her. "Good Morning!"

Abigail's smile was as bright as the sun as Elizabeth approached. "I just ran into Bill and guess who just rode into town this morning right on schedule?"

"OH! Is he over at the jail? I have to go over and see him!" She squealed and hugged Abigail as best she could around the box.

"You will do no such thing!" Rosemary's voice filtered in the room behind them as she trailed in holding yet another box. "It's terrible luck to see the groom before the wedding!"

Elizabeth made a sad, pleading face. "But I haven't seen Jack in days!"

Rosemary made a face back. "And after this wedding, you two will have plenty of time to get…reacquainted."

She cast Abigail a knowing glance and winked at her.

Abigail gave a small wink back and made no move to suggest differently and Elizabeth felt a bit exasperated.

"I don't think a few minutes to say hello will shake the world." She looked to Abigail for help but she just shrugged as if to say Rosemary was right.

Rosemary made a tsking sound. "Even if we had time for you two to visit, which we do not, it simply _isn't done_."

She dismissed Elizabeth's protest and turned back to Abigail. "Did you bring the undergarments to leave at the church?"

Abigail smiled at Rosemary's amusing question; certain Rosemary never realized how absurd it sounded. "I did as well as the shoes and the flower vases."

Feeling resigned, Elizabeth gave up her plea and blew out a short breath and then put on her brightest smile. "OK then, what do I need to do to help this morning?"

Abigail shook her head. "I've got the reception food all but finished and Clara and Becky are putting the finishing touches on things."

Rosemary beamed. "Oh, it's all coming together! Bill, Carson and Lee are coming by in just a bit to help Frank with the decorations."

Elizabeth smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "It's an outdoor wedding, how many decorations could there be?"

Rosemary shook her head in dismay and then hastened to explain. "Oh Elizabeth, it will be simply stunning! No venue is going to be ordinary with my special touch!"

Abigail and Elizabeth snuck as smile at each other.

"Well, I guess we had better be going." Abigail announced. "We just wanted to tell you we were up and at it. We'll meet you at the church at twelve to help you get ready. You'll need help with all those buttons and layers!"

Elizabeth reached out to hug Abigail once more and then hugged Rosemary when she turned back to them. "You two are quite possibly the best friends anyone could ask for!"

They both smiled at her as tears crept into her eyes.

"Now, now, none of that!" Rosemary chastened. "You save those tears of joy for when you're walking down the aisle!"

Elizabeth faltered at her words a moment. "Oh, you know, I never thought about it but since my father isn't here to give me away, I suppose we need to tell Frank to leave that out of the ceremony."

Rosemary nodded. "Yes, Lee's nor my parents could make our wedding and it was fine. We'll just tell Frank to read a brief note of recognition on their behalf."

But Abigail's eyes danced. "No…You just leave that to me. I've got it covered."

Elizabeth and Rosemary's eyes both instantly flew to look at her. Elizabeth's narrowed in suspicion. "Abigail…what are you up to?"

But Abigail just winked at her. "Trust me."

She squeezed her friend's hand. "I do!"

"Better save that line for the ceremony darling!" Rosemary announced and then laughed at her own joke while Abigail just chuckled and shook her head. "Now we really have to go get things moving. Faith is there waiting on us and we have a thousand things to do."

They both turned and walked out the door.

"But I want to help!" Elizabeth walked to the doorway and called after them.

Abigail smiled back at her as she walked. "You just take a nice, long hot bath and relax for a bit…It's all taken care of."

Elizabeth watched them go and then her mind turned to the realization of the day.

Jack was back! And she was getting married in a matter of hours! Relaxation was far from her mind.

###########

Bill was nursing a cup of black coffee and leaning back in the desk chair looking over the end of week report when the door swung open.

"Well…well…look what the cat dragged in." His face split into a grin as he rose to greet his younger counterpart. He made his way around the desk and stuck out his hand in greeting. "Good to see you made it on time and back in one piece Jack."

Jack smiled and returned Bill's handshake. "Good to be back Bill."

Bill leaned his head back. "Mind tellin' me what happened that nearly kept you from your own wedding?"

Jack chuckled. "It's a long story Bill and one that can wait. I really need a bath and a few minutes to gather my own thoughts before I face the biggest day of my life."

Bill laughed. "You bet you do."

Jack began to place his belt and gun onto the desk.

"I'm gonna clear out of here then and head over and see if Abigail needs a hand getting things ready. I'll let everyone know you're back."

Jack gave a quick nod. "Thanks and Bill, I appreciate you taking over again for me short-term."

The older man nodded. "Not a problem my friend. This is nothing compared to the last time you were gone." He gave a huge smile.

Jack nodded. "You have that right."

Bill made his way over to the door, pausing as he looked back at Jack. "You know Jack. That woman you're marrying today is pretty special."

Jack stared at Bill a long moment, the comment unexpected coming from him.

Then, he cleared his throat as emotion unexpectedly rose.

"That she is."

Bill nodded briefly and said nothing else as he closed the door behind him.

"That she is."

Jack repeated the phrase quietly now to the empty room.

#########################

"Oh! You're here! We're all bursting at the seams to get started." Faith hurried down the church steps to greet her as she approached and squeezed her arm. She was already in her sky blue bridesmaid dress and Elizabeth had the fleeting thought that she looked very pretty. Normally, she would have complimented her friend but her tongue seemed unable to move.

When she said nothing, Faith gave her a squeeze. "I know! You have to be feeling just overwhelmed right now but Elizabeth…everything is just so beautiful!"

Elizabeth looked around the church and then let her eyes once again wander to the spot over by the lake where she and Jack were to be married in just a couple of hours. A white trellis was set up with beautiful crimson cascade spring roses winding throughout. It was simply breathtaking. Roses, of various shades, decorated the aisles where benches and chairs had been assembled.

And the table. It was gloriously beautiful with a white rose centerpiece. She recognized instantly the beautiful handmade lace ecru tablecloth that adorned the main table. She knew how much Abigail cherished it as a wedding gift of her own and it touched her that she would use it for she and Jack's wedding. Many prepared trays were covered and waited for the after-wedding reception.

To the side, a well-trimmed, grassy area for post-wedding dancing and photography had been roped off and too was decorated beautifully with flowers.

"It is… _perfect._ " Her own voice was breathless with emotion as she took in the scene. The mid-day sun was shining down upon the sparkling water. The temperature for late spring was divine with just a slight breeze.

She had been to many weddings as a guest or attendant in Hamilton and most were lavish with exquisite, ornate furnishings and full string quartets. It would have been what her family would have preferred for her. But this…while not lavish by those standards, was exactly what she had envisioned for she and Jack.

Faith finally pulled her into the church doors and into a room that now looked a bit empty with so many chairs and benches being used outside. A makeshift changing screen and mirror had been brought in from the dress shop and she was herded by Faith over toward them.

Rosemary popped her head out from behind the screen with an excited squeal and beaming smile. "Ohhhh! Look who has arrived! The bride herself!"

Elizabeth let out a quick breath. "I have to say I wasn't feeling nervous until now."

Rosemary gave her a big wink as she threw her arms wide to encompass the room and scene unfolding around them. "Did we not tell you it would be glorious?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It certainly surpasses anything we planned out on paper."

Rosemary's smile got impossibly larger. "It truly does doesn't it? Elizabeth, you get back here right now and Faith and I are going to spend the next hour making you so beautiful that even Jack will be shocked!"

Elizabeth giggled nervously. "I think once he sees all this, he is going to be shocked."

Faith leaned in toward the two with a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, let's just see if we can top it all with the stunning entrance of a stunning bride."

The three women chuckled as they all made their way behind the screen.

########

"Jack! Are you ready?"

Lee stuck his head inside the jail's doorway to see Jack just coming out of the other room wearing his dark suit complete with a sky blue tie and handkerchief. It was rare to see Jack so dressed up and Lee had to rib him a bit.

"Yowee! If I weren't already married, I'd marry you myself today!"

Lee's face broke into an affable smile as he walked toward his friend. Sticking out his hand, Jack quickly shook it.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life." Jack then straightened his tie for what had to be the thousandth time.

Lee grinned and pulled up a solid white rose in front of him. "I come bearing gifts to make you feel more confident and calm."

Jack drew his eyebrows together as he stared at the rose that Lee reached out to pin on his suit.

"So, how is a flower going to make me feel more calm?"

Lee finished up his task and stepped back to admire his handiwork before answering.

"It's not by itself but it is a reminder that you are about to marry the woman of your dreams that you've waited far too long to make your wife."

He continued to grin and gave Jack a confident pat on the arm.

"I know how you're feeling right now Jack-I really do- but when Elizabeth walks down that aisle toward you and you hear her declared your wife, you are going to know everything in this world is right."

Jack let out a breath. "I know you're right Lee but right now, I can barely breathe."

Lee openly laughed. "Good. That means you can't argue with me when I tell you it's time to go."

The door opened again behind them and Bill stuck his head around the door. Like Lee, he too was wearing his groomsman suit and their preparedness made it all too real to Jack."

"Hey! Ladies, I know you are enjoying the mirror but if we don't go now, Jack is going to be late for his own wedding!" He pointed at the timepiece he held up.

Jack patted his rose and straightened his tie one last time. "Let's go get married."

And the three headed out in the direction of the church.

####################


	12. Chapter 12- The Ceremony

Wait- Chapter 12- The Ceremony

###################

Abigail stood at the table looking over things one last time.

Because…it was time.

And she felt a surge of excitement she hadn't felt in such a long time rush through her. The love she knew existed between Jack and Elizabeth was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever been witness to in all her years on God's earth.

Never had she known two people more in love with each other; more perfect for each other.

That love had been tested many times. That love had endured through adversaries; had endured the test of time, the test of waiting.

She knew what it was to wait for God's plan for you to be fulfilled. The day her husband and son had been taken from her had been a day she hadn't understood his plan.

But she'd held firm to her faith. She'd met Elizabeth. And the young woman, with her own faith to journey so far from home and to leave every comfort she'd ever known to come to an unknown place and to help the children here after the disaster the way she'd been able to had inspired her to reach for her own plan in life-again.

And then, Jack, with his never yielding courage and honor to do the difficult chores when so few would be willing. To put his own happiness aside to follow God's plan for him, just …

She felt tears spring to her eyes and whisked them away.

She just loved these two people and in her mind, they were part of her family and always would be.

Her moist eyes flitted over to where Cody was helping seat the guests as they arrived. He looked so handsome in his new suit Rosemary had fitted for him. He caught her eye and gave a quick wave. She smiled and gave him a quick wave and thumbs up in return. He grinned even bigger. What a joy he was to her heart! That God had brought Carson here and had spared her son for her was nothing short of a miracle that she would never count lightly.

She cherished every day as one to accomplish something for good. She took not one for granted. Everyday was special.

But today…today was _extra special._

Two of God's favorite people were joining their lives together forever today.

And she had a small surprise in store for them that she hoped would show them both just how much they were loved.

#########################

Jack could hardly believe his eyes as he took in the scene before him. The entire town, it seemed was seated outside the church by the lake. Several faces turned toward him as he and Lee and Bill approached the back of the crowd.

He paused there to take it all in.

He'd never seen so many flowers in his life. Though he didn't expect to see her yet, his eyes automatically searched for Elizabeth.

"I thought we were just having a small ceremony by the water."

Beside him, Lee thumped him on the back and grinned. "You are. This is Rosemary's idea of 'small'."

Jack's lips turned up in a wry smile.

"Jack, good to see you made it." Frank approached them and shook his hand. "You ready to do this?"

He nodded. "I've been ready a long time."

Frank smiled. "You couldn't be here yesterday when we talked about things but you'll just go up and stand under all those flowers and then Elizabeth will join us in a few minutes. I suppose you brought your vows with you?"

Jack patted his pocket and Frank gave a quick nod.

"And the ring?"

Beside him, Lee patted his own pocket. "Got it."

Again Frank nodded. "Good. I'm going to say just a few words to begin and then I'll ask you both to read your vows. Then, I'll ask for your 'I dos'."

He gave Jack a quick slap on the shoulder. "It'll go pretty quickly and painlessly."

"Unlike the next fifty years of marriage." Bill shot out beside him and the group gave a chuckle.

The laughter stopped and Bill nodded. "We all ready?"

Everyone nodded and Frank spoke. "Then, I'll head up and in just a moment, you all come up and join me."

Jack watched as the small group walked just ahead of him. He couldn't quite believe it was actually happening.

He watched as Bill reached the trellis and took up his guitar, which had been propped to the side. He stopped beside Frank and Lee who stood just beneath it.

The crowd, which had been murmuring, became suddenly quiet. Bill gave a strum of his guitar and began to sing softly.

It was a love song. One of Elizabeth's favorites. 'Let Me Call You Sweetheart'. He recalled that they had danced to it and their engagement party just before he'd left for service. Bill began to sing it slowly and Jack felt the emotion inside himself rise even against his will.

As Bill began the second verse of the song, the crowd once again began to murmur and he looked up to see Faith escorted by Carson and then Rosemary by Lee walking toward him. They wore the blue dress color that Elizabeth loved so much that matched the tie he wore today. In their hands, they carried white roses. As they approached him, they both gave him sweet smiles. The women took their places but to his surprise, Lee and Carson headed, side by side, toward the back of the crowd. He supposed they knew what they were doing.

Again, the crowd, who had murmured became quiet as the time neared. His only thought was that he couldn't believe this was really, finally happening.

And then, as Bill's music continued, Abigail appeared. She slowly walked toward him escorted by little Cody and she was beautiful in her blue dress. She too carried white roses in her hands. When she reached him, and Cody released her, she put her hand out and squeezed his. He squeezed hers back and he felt a confidence flow through him. She took her place in front of Faith and Rosemary.

And then…he waited.

The excitement rose inside him as he heard Bill finish the song.

Again, the crowd became completely silent in anticipation.

He didn't think he could have moved a muscle as he stood there waiting for her to appear.

The guitar sounded the first notes of the Wedding March and Jack watched as everyone stood and turned back toward the church building.

Waiting.

And then, she appeared.

Jack immediately felt everything inside him stand still. It was as if time had… stopped.

She stood for a moment at the steps of the building before gently lifting her skirt to descend.

At the bottom of the steps stood Carson, his arm extended as a gentleman, waiting on her.

She paused for a moment, as if not expecting him to be there, but then took it and they began to move toward the crowd.

Where there had been murmurs before through the crowd, there were now quiet gasps. She was truly the most magnificent woman he'd ever laid eyes on in the white dress.

And she was walking toward him.

#######################################

The familiar musical notes to cue her still caught her off guard as she had stood behind the doors to the familiar building she worked in everyday.

Until now, the familiarity of her surroundings had eased her. But now, it was time. She felt her breath catch and she forced her feet to move. The door to the church was pulled back and as she walked into the sunlight, she was surprised to see Carson now standing at the base of the steps awaiting her with his arm extended. She hadn't expected to be escorted down the aisle with her father not in attendance.

She gripped her flowers tightly in one hand and gently lifted her hem with the other as she made her way slowly down the few steps. As she reached Carson, she gave him a shaky smile, which he returned and then looped her arm through his. They made their way toward the aisle and the standing crowd. They had not yet reached the back of the crowd when she scanned her eyes toward the trellis and found him.

Jack.

Even at this distance, she could see how handsome he looked in his suit and tie. Their eyes collided and she felt her breathing stopped for a moment. Elizabeth felt herself falter just a moment as she met Jack's eyes for the first time. At her side, she felt Carson's arm steady her and was enormously glad for it.

As she reached the back of the aisle, Carson slowed and then stopped and Lee appeared at her side and as Carson eased his arm out from her grasp. Lee smiled at her gently and offered his arm.

She turned her attention to him as Carson eased away with a slight bow. Lee smiled and gave her a wink. She was surprised. They hadn't discussed this in the wedding preparations. Lee led her down the center aisle as these people she had known for years now; her many friends stood and smiled back at her. They continued up the aisle toward where Jack now stood on the groom's side alone. As they reached the edge of trellis, Abigail suddenly stepped out from under the trellis and looped her arm through Elizabeth's and led her the remaining few steps. Elizabeth gave her a confused look but her friend's confident smile and quick wink completely reassured her.

Frank came to stand before them and the crowd was seated and after stirring for just a moment, quieted.

Elizabeth pushed back at her emotions and focused her attention completely on Frank who stepped slightly to the side of them and began to speak to the audience.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of friends to join together in Holy Matrimony this woman, 'Elizabeth Grace Thatcher' to this man 'The Honorable Constable Jack Thornton'. Marriage is honorable and instituted of God and is not to be entered into carelessly but reverently and joyfully and with love."

He paused and glanced at Abigail briefly before asking, "Who here gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Abigail, to Elizabeth's complete shock, spoke the declaration beside her with a firmness that couldn't be denied. Elizabeth felt her eyes instantly moisten. Then to her left, Rosemary spoke aloud as well, "I do too." And then Faith, standing beside her, said the same. Lee, who had made his way back by Jack's side, stepped forward and repeated the phrase. Then Bill stepped forward near Jack and repeated the words.

"I do as well."

Behind her, she then heard the declaration from the sweet voices of her students. "We do!"

She turned with tears in her eyes at the chorus and found them all standing together and smiling widely at her. She watched as many others in the audience spoke up- Francine and Ned and Clara and so many others.

Finally, after several more affirmations, Abigail turned toward her with tears in her own eyes and then spoke to Frank in an emotional whisper. " _We all_ give her to be wed to this man." Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes at the beautiful sentiment of all of her beloved Hope Valley friends and neighbors. She looked over at Jack who also was fighting with moisture in his eyes as he took in the amazing scene before them.

Abigail turned and gently took the bouquet of flowers from her shaking hands and then moved to her place at Rosemary's side. Frank moved into place beside them and then gave a motion and Jack took a step and was beside her. She felt her hands being lifted by his larger ones and they stared at each other a long moment and a thousand words passed between them with not one sound.

In front of them, Frank waited for the crowd to be seated and completely still again. And then, he raised his head and spoke to everyone.

"Friends, in the beginning, the Creator made us male and female. He said that a man should cleave to a wife and in joining; the two should become one flesh. Just as the Lord loved us and gave us marriage, he created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, a man and woman can become what they can never be separately."

He then turned his head and hands to indicate Jack and Elizabeth standing before him.

"In these two young people, we have all bore witness to what amazing love can do. They have shown faith in God and in each other when it would have been easy to have none. They have shown great courage and commitment when others would have run from the challenges set before them. They have remained loyal to the people of this town and are friends and family to us all. Today, with God's blessing, they seek to start a new family of their own. In that spirit, they have written a few words that they would like to say to each other. I will now let them do so."

He then took a step back and nodded to Jack who returned the nod and reached inside his jacket pocket to pull out a small piece of folded paper. He looked up and Elizabeth was sure she had never seen him so nervous as he unfolded it and held it before him. He blew out a quick breath. "I didn't want to mess this up so I wrote it all down."

Little titters of delight skittered through the crowd at his admission as Jack cleared his throat to speak. He looked at the paper and then into her eyes. She was mesmerized. Then, he gently folded the paper back up and put it into his pocket and smiled at her. "I need to just say all this from here." He patted his heart and cleared his throat once more. Elizabeth stood waiting, almost afraid to blink lest she break the moment.

Finally, he began to speak.

"Elizabeth, when we first met, you took my breath away." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "But worse, you infuriated me and turned my world upside down."

She gave a slight chuckle at his admission, as did the audience. "I thought I had all the answers for my life; I thought I knew my path; I had my destination all figured out. And then, you, with your quick mind and sassy mouth had a comeback or an answer for everything I had to say. You, a city girl who couldn't milk a cow and couldn't figure out which end of a horse to mount, came into my life and proved me very wrong and I began to realize that I had nothing at all figured out. "

His lopsided smile faltered a bit and he squeezed her hands tighter as he became more serious.

"I told you when I asked you to marry me that you were an angel that God had sent me. But I think I was wrong. You see…you are so much more than that. I believe you were made special for me." He paused and looked up at her and she was smiling at his every word, tears now glistening in her beautiful eyes.

"When I was away fighting, I carried only two things with me: My bible and a photo of you. In camp at night, I would get the photo out and look at it and then I would think about how making you my wife would be the greatest joy I could ever imagine. And I would pray to God to lead me back safely to you."

He stopped as he fought tears of his own in recalling the memories. Elizabeth felt a lone tear run down her cheek and Jack brought his hand instantly up and gently brushed it away.

Jack knew he was going far beyond the notes he'd jotted down and he didn't know where the words were coming from but he tuned out everyone else but her and let the words flow from his heart.

"Elizabeth, I asked you to wait for me when you had been waiting on me from the beginning. You waited on me to realize I needed you in my life and then to realize I could be worthy of your love. And these many months you waited on me again as I did what I felt I had to do for my country. So many times you could have given up on me and turned away from me in frustration, yet, I looked up and there you were. You never gave up on me. You always worked through our problems with me and above all, you trusted me with your heart and your happiness."

"Elizabeth, I probably don't deserve your heart and you gave it to me anyway. I asked you to wait and where most women would have run, you waited on me. Your love is the greatest gift I have ever been given or could hope to ever receive in this life. It is only my hope that I can be the kind of husband that you deserve and I promise to you now that I will do everything in my power to show you my love for you everyday and be a husband worthy of you. I love you."

Silence.

No one said anything as Jack's beautiful declaration just rested in the warm spring air.

For a moment, Jack was sure he must have said something wrong. But, as he held her damp eyes, the emotion he could see in them took his breath. Maybe he'd done OK. He felt her squeeze his hand and she opened her mouth and whispered, "I love you."

He then began to hear sniffles in the crowd and knew he must have done OK. He expelled his breath just as Frank cleared his own throat and spoke again.

"And now Elizabeth will say a few words?"

He gestured toward her as if asking if she were able to and she nodded and took just another moment to gather her emotions after Jack's beautiful vow.

She too cleared her throat and then spoke clearly and calmly as she looked up at him.

"Jack, I feel like I should be the one reading from a notebook as I am always writing my thoughts." She chuckled. "And believe me, I've written plenty about you."

She paused, thinking.

"I will never forget the first time I met you, I was so angry at you that I went home and immediately began to furiously scribble down my thoughts. In my journal, I believe that I called you 'an insufferable, egotistical, uncouth brute'."

The crowd again chuckled behind them but nether really heard them.

"But I also wrote that you were handsome, intriguing and honorable. From the very beginning, your qualities have captured me-all of them." She felt him squeeze her hands and looked down briefly at them. She knew she couldn't stop talking or look into his eyes at that moment or her emotions would overcome her. So, she stared at their joined hands a long moment and then finally at his eyes once more as she continued.

"Jack, I am a better person today because of you…for being a part of your life…for going through every experience we've had together-good and bad- and yes, for waiting so long on you to come back to me. I've watched you put aside your own needs and desires for others time after time- to take the difficult road when you didn't have to- and it has taught me that what is truly good; what is truly worth having in this life is worth waiting for and fighting for."

She forced herself to look up into his eyes and the emotion she could see there almost made her unable to continue. She faltered for just a moment and then, forced her final words out.

"While you were gone, every night I sat at my window and looked out at the stars and prayed for your safe return. I begged for faith and it was granted. I held on to our love and your promise to me. I knew your I still had your heart with me and you still had mine with you- no matter how far apart we were."

She paused for only a moment, swallowed and spoke with determination.

"Jack, I want you to know that as your wife, I will promise… to stand by your side every day of our lives. I will fight by your side every day. I will support you in every way I know how. I will be your greatest friend when times are good and your greatest comforter when times are bad. And I will vow my love and devotion to you every day of our lives until I draw my last breath."

She stopped finally and the two of them just stared at each other. The world around them ceased to exist and they were back at those first moments, that first kiss. The moment they stood on that beautiful hilltop and they both knew it was right. And they finally had said the things they couldn't have said that day so long ago.

The crowd was completely silent in respect of what they had just heard. Only a few sniffles were heard for long moments.

Finally, Frank cleared his throat and Jack and Elizabeth smiled and turned to face him.

"Let us now pray."

Everyone bowed their heads as Frank placed his right hand over Jack and Elizabeth's joined hands.

"Oh Almighty God, you have created us in the image of Love. Bless now these two who stand before you today and profess their love and fidelity to each other in Your presence and in the presence of all who are present. Guide them in Your wisdom, grant them your everlasting patience and shine Your light upon them as they journey through this life together. Amen."

Frank looked earnestly toward Elizabeth.

"Now, Elizabeth if you will place the ring upon Jack's hand." Elizabeth turned to Abigail who took a step forward to hand it to her. With slightly shaking hands, she placed the simple gold band on his finger.

Frank nodded. "Now, repeat after me."

Elizabeth expelled a breath.

Frank began. "This ring is my sacred promise to you…"

Elizabeth repeated the phrase.

"It is a perfect symbol of my love and my pledge to you that from this day forward and always, my heart is yours."

Again, she echoed the words.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Elizabeth felt her world halt at that moment and her voice caught. "With…with this ring, I thee wed'. It came out as an airy whisper.

Frank smiled approval and nodded when she finished and turned to Jack.

"Jack, if you'll place the ring on Elizabeth's finger."

Lee stepped forward with a huge smile to hand Jack the ring. Jack felt the cool metal in his palm and then clasped it in his fingers. Elizabeth raised her hand and he noticed the slight tremor. His heart felt it was about to explode in that moment.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and waited.

Frank repeated the same vows and with every word, Jack felt his heart beat faster in anticipation.

"…with this ring, I thee wed." Frank finally trailed off.

Jack repeated the phrase and then, he held tightly to both of her hands. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as he finished the all-important phrase.

Behind them, Frank spoke once more. "Jack and Elizabeth have consented together today in holy matrimony before God and these witnesses. They have pledged their fidelity and faithfulness and love to each other in their own words and by the exchange of rings. I now, by the authority vested in me by this province, declare Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher to be husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

He paused a moment and then beamed at Jack. "You can kiss your bride."

Jack knew the moment was too incredible to be true. Yet, it felt true as he let his hands slide up her arms and he felt the soft skin beneath. She shivered as he leaned forward. His lips touched hers and he began to kiss her softly. He never wanted to stop.

Elizabeth held onto him as he moved his mouth over her own. This was happening. This had happened. They were finally married! Her thoughts ceased as Jack's mouth met hers and she held onto the kiss as long as publicly decent. Finally, with a few prompts from the crowd and the sound of applause in her ears, she pulled back slightly and they broke apart.

They turned to face the crowd.

Frank came around to stand beside them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Elizabeth Thornton!"

The cheers of their friends became even louder.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at them with smiles and then cast one final happy glance toward each other before making their way down the aisle, this time, as husband and wife.

#################

"Mrs. Thornton, may I have the honor of a dance?" Jack and Elizabeth, who had just met up again both turned from where they were on the small dance area to see old Norman Witten, the town's aged coral owner and only blacksmith standing with his gnarled hand outstretched. He smelled faintly of horseflesh but had obviously made a noble attempt to cover it with some sort of cologne.

Elizabeth gave him her brightest smile. "Of course Mr. Witten! I would love to dance with you!"

Jack took a step back and marveled at a sight he hadn't expected. Old Witten was known around town as a grouchy, miserly old guy and here he was all spiffed up and beaming at Elizabeth like she was a shiny new penny he'd found. Would wonders never cease? He supposed weddings brought out the best in folks but he knew it was more Elizabeth. She just had a kindness and open heart that drew people to her.

He shook his head and walked from the dance floor toward the punch bowl. He was getting sort of tired of it though. He'd really only gotten the first dance with her and she'd been monopolized by others-young and old- since. He might be selfish but he hadn't seen her in days and he wanted to be near her; he needed to hold her and talk to her and he just really hadn't had the chance.

He didn't think he'd stopped smiling since he'd first seen her walk down that aisle toward him.

"Boy, it's been just a couple of hours but I'd say marriage already agrees with you!" Lee smirked at him as he stood by the table talking to Carson, Frank and Bill. They all three let their gazes flitter over toward Elizabeth and her new dancing partner.

Bill snorted. "Any woman that can entice old Witten out of his orneriness gets my vote as woman of the year."

Jack nodded his agreement. "She does have a way of getting folks to see things differently."

Carson took a sip of punch and nodded. "That she does." Jack didn't know Carson well but from what Elizabeth had told him, he was a good guy and any man who'd saved Cody's life was pretty darn OK in his book.

"You know Jack, you may have to lock her up if she stays this popular with the fellas." Bill inclined his head as Elizabeth was now swapping partners again as another local asked for a dance.

Lee snorted. "I wanted to lock Rosemary up for a week when I finally got her alone after our wedding."

The rest of the group chuckled and Jack felt a possessiveness flow through him. He knew he could trust Elizabeth but it was a different feeling now that she was his wife…his…woman and the depth and intensity of that possessive feeling rather surprised him.

Lee was right. He did want to lock her up -with him- for the foreseeable future. _His wife._

His thoughts must have shown on his face as he felt Lee's hand slap his back. "Just hold your horses on that locking up thing Jack…You'll have her all to yourself soon enough."

The entire group laughed and he forced his body to try and relax.

Behind him, he heard a low whistle. "Well, if you gentlemen can stop trying to decide who's lockin up who, you might be interested in a bite of the groom's cake." They all turned to find Abigail standing behind the table nearby holding two small plates in her hands. She had obviously heard the conversation and her rueful expression gave it away.

"Yes Mam." They all answered in chorus and she chuckled and shook her own head.

Men.

####

Women.

Jack stood as still as possible while they buzzed around he and Elizabeth trying to get the photograph exactly right. They pulled at her dress and the bottom of his suit pants. They arranged flowers around them in seemingly every direction.

He thought their fuss was a bit much but he wasn't about to say a word. If he'd learned anything the last few years, it had been that Hope Valley women were not to be messed with when they had fixed their mind to something. And right now, that something was the two of them.

"Jack, move closer to Elizabeth and put your right hand at her waist." Rosemary barked. Now that was one female order he didn't mind a bit. He moved in closer to her and put his left arm around to her back and then put his right hand at her waist.

He smiled down at her as he did so and she made eye contact with him only briefly before looking back toward the photographer.

"Now Elizabeth, pull the flowers up to your waist in front of Jack's hand." Elizabeth did so effectively hiding his hand.

So could anyone really blame him if he took a bit of advantage of the situation?

With his left hand he let his fingers slowly caress her back in small circles while his right hand did the same at her waist.

Immediately, her eyes shot up to his and widened.

He smiled innocently at her and her eyes slightly narrowed as she caught onto his game.

The photographer was now easing into place in front of them.

"Now, that looks wonderful! Don't you two move an inch!" Rosemary continued to give the orders as she moved into place beside the man.

Jack let this thumb move ever so slightly upward at her waist. The hand at her back slid up to her nape and into the wispy locks of her hair and caressed there a moment. Jack felt her slight shiver beneath his fingers and he held his breath a moment. She allowed it for another moment and then begin to wiggle.

"Elizabeth! Please do be still! Tom needs you both completely still for the photo take properly!" Rosemary gave them an exasperated look and they stilled once more.

Jack kept his smile in place and stilled his hands. Her eyes narrowed again as she glanced up at him in suspicion.

"Stop it Jack." Her commanding plea was whispered threw clinched clips.

He didn't want to but he showed mercy and did so for the sake of the photograph.

"Just another minute and I'll have it ready to go." The photographer fiddled with some buttons on his fancy camera as they waited.

Jack used the time to let his eyes travel down Elizabeth in the wedding dress once more. The white lace was beautiful on her and he followed the lines of the dress up to her narrow waist where their hands met and then up higher where the front of the dress snuggled the top of her full breasts.

Elizabeth could feel his stare on her body and cleared her throat slightly.

"Jack…" His name trailed off on a whisper and a hint of...

He brought his gaze upward into her eyes and held them. "You are so incredibly beautiful." His voice was low and slightly breathless and the smile she was trying to hold disappeared as they looked intently at each other for a long moment.

"Ready!" The photographer barked.

They both broke from the moment and turned to look at him. Beside him, Rosemary said nothing more but just gave them both a sweet, knowing smile.

The photographer held up his arm. "Now, if you'll both just look at each other and smile like you're in love, we'll get these done in a flash.

They turned back toward each other and found each other's eyes.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Jack murmured and regained his smile just as the photographer's camera clicked.

######################

"Elizabeth, Abigail sent me over to remind you that if you're going to make it up to the cabin before dark that you might want to go change."

Faith eased up behind her to whisper in her ear as more well wishers moved away. Elizabeth was beginning to feel weary. It had been a few hours now since the ceremony and she'd danced more than she ever had and received more hugs than she could remember. Jack too had been kept busy. She hadn't seen him since they'd taken photographs and was curious as to where he was.

"Jack has already headed to change but I doubt he'll need the help you will." Faith leaned over to whisper the answer to what she wondered.

Elizabeth smiled and gave a quick nod as another couple came forward to wish her well.

Finally, she turned to Faith. "Yes! I love this dress but I am so ready to get out of it!" Both of them laughed and Faith squeezed her hand.

"Just don't let Rosemary hear you say that!" They both laughed again and headed toward the schoolhouse arm in arm.

Elizabeth turned toward her friend. "Did I see you dancing with our town Doctor earlier?"

Faith dropped her chin slightly and blushed. "Yes. I still can't believe he asked me! He's usually so shy and reticent about such things. He believes it is important that we keep a 'professional decorum in the community' " She dropped her voice to mimic his as she said it and Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, well, Jack and I tried that for a while."

Faith shrugged. "The teacher and the constable…I suppose the doctor and the nurse isn't that much different."

As they walked up the steps and through the door, Elizabeth agreed. "No, it's really not." She hugged her friend tighter. "You'll both figure it out if it's meant to be."

Faith sighed as she walked toward the screen. "I suppose that's right. He's just so hard-headed about things and I think perhaps he's closed his heart after his loss of his wife."

Elizabeth smirked as she turned for Faith to begin unbuttoning the dress. "Jack didn't exactly want romance either Faith. He was all about his career. Sometimes…I think we women just have to show them what they're missing."

Faith bit her lower lip and paused her hands. "I guess I can work on it."

Faith then stepped in front of Elizabeth once more pointing at the mirror. "You should look at yourself once more before I loosen this. You really are a beautiful bride."

Elizabeth followed Faith's gaze to the mirror.

What looked back at her was a sight she knew she'd never forget in her lifetime. Jack's bride…it had truly been a wonderful day.

###########

"You about ready to go?" Elizabeth looked up just as she was fastening her travel bag shut to see Abigail's smiling face in the doorway of the church. "I wanted to talk to you just a minute if so."

Faith smiled gently. "I'll just go on out and wait on that bouquet to be tossed."

Elizabeth grabbed her friend into a hug. "Thanks for all your help Faith."

Faith returned her hug enthusiastically before stepping back. "I enjoyed every second of it, truly."

She breezed by Abigail who gave her a squeeze on the arm as she did so.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, expelled a breath and patted her bag. "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Abigail smiled. "You look lovely." Then, she crossed to her and threw her arms around her. "It was a wonderful day wasn't it?"

Elizabeth squeezed her. "Thanks to you and Rosemary and all of our friends!" Elizabeth shook her head, still in astonishment. "I still cannot believe what you pulled off with the ceremony…I thought I was going to collapse into tears when everyone spoke out."

Abigail leaned back with a watery smile. "We love you both."

Elizabeth felt her emotion rising once more at her friend's words. "Jack and I both love you too."

They both wiped tears away and then smiled.

"Well, we can't get to crying before you're off on your honeymoon can we?" Abigail took a step back.

"I wanted to let you know that I made you and Jack a small basket of food to take with you. It's already packed."

"Oh Abigail, you are too good to us."

Abigail waved her hand. "Nonsense." Then, she suddenly paused as if weighing what to say.

"Elizabeth, you two just enjoy your time together in the mountains and don't you go worrying about anything back here. We'll make sure everything is taken care of…You just make sure to…relax and everything is going to be fine."

Elizabeth's smile faltered a bit at what she knew Abigail was getting at. "I have to admit…I am a little nervous."

Abigail leaned in. "Patience is the key…take your time with each other and it will all come naturally."

Elizabeth gave a quick nod. "I hope so."

Abigail squeezed her hands, which held tightly to her carry bag. "With you two, I have no doubt everything will be wonderful."

Abigail took the bag from her and with her one free hand; she clasped Elizabeth's tightly.

"Now, let's go get you and that handsome husband of yours off on your honeymoon shall we?"

Elizabeth smiled at her words.

And the two left the church together and headed toward the crowd gathering near the road in the bright afternoon sun.

#######


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Honeymoon

######

"Did you see Faith's face when she caught the bouquet?" Elizabeth looked across at Jack as they rode up the trail.

Jack grinned. "Yep. Your friend Carson didn't look too sad about it either."

Elizabeth pulled at her reigns a small amount as they approached a bit of rocky ground. "I am quite satisfied that they will be having Hope Valley's next wedding."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

Jack had noticed Elizabeth's chatter had increased more as they'd gotten closer to the cabin where they were to stay. He knew Elizabeth's moods pretty well and when she was chattering she was either upset or nervous. He knew it had to be the latter. She was trying to mask her nervousness but as well as he could read her, it was fairly obvious to him.

He could understand. She'd never been intimate with a man before. Neither had much intimate experience to speak of and neither had any experience at being married was so…it was all new-for them both.

They would learn together. And he'd do his best to take it really slow. He was satisfied that making every effort to take things slowly was the right thing to do. Bill had even seen fit to give him some private advice as they'd been preparing to leave and head up to the cabin this afternoon.

He thought of Jack's words again as the older man had slapped him on the back and leaned in. "Just take things slow with her Jack. Women are kind of skittish like horses-you move too fast on em and you can spook em for days...and trust me- you don't want that."

Seeing as he had no experience and Bill had been married for a number of years, he'd been more than willing to listen.

Nice and slow.

He glanced over at her and was instantly mesmerized. Her auburn hair shone in the late early evening sunlight and her smooth, creamy skin was so pretty with the sun's waning rays. He followed her profile down her neck and let his gaze take in her body as she maintained her good posture atop the mount. So beautiful…

 _And his._

His thoughts wondered, as did his eyes to the small buttons at the top of her blouse. She would be so beautiful.

"How much further is Bill's cabin?" Elizabeth asked, startling him. They'd only been riding near an hour and still had some daylight left. Jack shook his thoughts away. They certainly weren't helpful seeing as he was trying very hard to think…'slow'.

"Just around that next bend up there." He pointed up ahead of them. "It'll be off the trail a bit to your left."

Elizabeth rode on slightly ahead of him. As she did, he found that –darn it- he just couldn't help the direction of his eyes or the pull of his thoughts. His patience with doing so was just about exhausted.

So, he allowed himself to do something he always tried to deny himself before they married. He looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. Her travel skirt was a simple form fitting beige cotton and her blouse was a pretty pale yellow. Both conformed to her figure very nicely as she bounced atop the horse. _Very nicely._ He felt himself beginning to stir and shifted his weight on his mount. She was finally his wife.

 _His._ To touch…to undress…to…

As if sensing his perusal, she turned to look back at him and then she flushed slightly as if she could read his thoughts. He tried, as quickly as possible, to remove any evidence of those thoughts from his face.

 _Can't scare her Jack._

"Jack! There it is." She pointed off to her left.

The quaint little cabin came into view, snuggled among some tall limber pines. It was a rustic log sitting atop a rock foundation. Two old wooden rockers were on the small porch. It looked exactly as it had last week when he'd ridden up here to clean it up.

"Jack! You didn't tell me how pretty it was!"

Jack laughed to himself. Only a woman could find an old mining cabin 'pretty' but he had to admit as he took it in again, the cabin had a certain…old rustic charm to it.

Elizabeth dismounted and pulled her horse to the post at the front of the house, her gaze still on the cabin. "You also didn't tell me how big it was. I was thinking it would be the size of an outhouse."

Jack gave a quick snort as he too dismounted and tied his own mount. "I wouldn't bring you to an outhouse for our honeymoon Elizabeth…Granted, it's not the Hamilton Hotel Royale but it's a decent little place."

Elizabeth turned to face him, obviously a bit chagrined by her comment. "Oh, I know that Jack…I didn't mean…It just surprised me…"

He said nothing but headed up the plank wood steps.

They dusted off and left their bags tied for the time being. Climbing the rock steps upon the small front porch, Jack reached into his pocket to find the small key to unlock the door. When he heard the latch click, he eased the door open and stuck his head inside. Then, he turned back to Elizabeth who was right behind him. "Wait right out here."

"But Jack…"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Promise."

She sighed and putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a playful pout with a dramatic sigh. "Promise."

He shot her a quick wink and a smirk. "Won't take but a minute." And then he went inside. He made his way through the dim light to the kitchen where the window in the front was. On the shelf, he found the matches he had left behind during his earlier cabin preparations. He grabbed them and went to work.

###############

Elizabeth looked out from the porch over the valley below them. The view up here was breathtaking. Below them, Hope Valley stretched out to the river. She'd been up to Jasper Mountain a few times but could see now that she should make it often.

Inside, she could hear Jack stirring about doing something. She heard the back door open and then shut but she kept her promise and stayed put.

With nothing to do, she felt a bit…out of sorts…a bit…awkward. She knew she'd just talked and talked on the way up about really nothing and Jack had just said…so little. Which had made her feel even more awkward. It was like neither of them knew how to really act with each other since the wedding.

 _Married._

It was so new and while she knew they were ready for the step, she supposed it would take some time to sink in. It would be an adjustment. And that adjustment would begin tonight.

She had tried to think about everything of late _but_ their Honeymoon night.

But she was resolved. Jack was her husband and she would be what he needed her to be.

Abigail had said to let the pace come naturally and to trust Jack. So, she would. She wished she could slow the beating of her heart. It seemed to increase each time she thought of she and Jack and what they would do together.

She wiped her palms on her skirt and tried not to fret.

It was going to be fine. She trusted that. This was Jack. And she loved him so much. Whenever they had kissed and things had…progressed…she always had a feeling inside her that she couldn't describe. She had yearned for this…this…physical closeness with him. Just as he had her.

It was fine that she was a novice and didn't know quite what to do. They would figure it all out together.

The door behind her finally creaked open and Jack walked out on the porch to stop beside her. He leaned his arms casually on the rail as he stared at the late afternoon sunlight across the valley.

"It's a pretty view huh?

She smiled at him. "It's absolutely beautiful."

He turned his face to her, his expression serious. Slowly, he brought a finger up to trace the outline of her face from her brow to her chin. Elizabeth held her breath as he did so.

"So are you Elizabeth Thornton…the most beautiful bride a man could ask for."

His low, soft tone, the use of her new last name, it all melted her heart and she leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

For a moment, they both lingered and Elizabeth thought he was going to pull her in closer but she could feel the sudden restraint in him as he straightened and leaned back.

"We'd better unpack and get everything we need in place. It'll be dark soon."

She nodded and expelled a breath. "Sure. Lead the way."

Jack walked over to the horses and began to untie their supplies.

#######

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Elizabeth stopped just outside the cabin's front door and stared in at her new husband.

Jack turned from his position just inside the doorway to see her and noted her teasing smile. "Uh…I don't think so."

She dropped her chin downward and brought a finger downward to point as well.

Jack stood there, confused, just looking at her.

Finally, she sighed. "The threshold Jack! It's bad luck if you don't carry me across it."

Jack's face changed to sudden understanding. "Oh. Yeah. I guess it is."

He stood still another moment until Elizabeth held her arms outward toward him. "Well, you can't carry me from over there."

Jack swallowed and forced his feet to move. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her. Oh, he wanted to. More than anything he wanted to touch her but he was determined that he was going to do right by her. He wanted their night to be special and pleasant for her. And to do that, he needed to go slowly.

But he had to do what a man had to do. So, he walked up beside her and leaned down to quickly pick her up in his arms.

"OH!" She squealed as he eased them inside the cabin interior, careful not to bang her legs on the door frame. He walked inside a few steps with her and then, gently put her back on her feet.

Elizabeth was stunned by the instant realization of how incredibly strong he was. She had known he was strong; had seen numerous displays of it – but until now, she'd never dwelled on it and how it would affect her…her body...how it made her feel to give into that strength. He was powerful in a way that …

What?

Thrilled her. She loved how she'd felt in his arms for that short moment. She suddenly very much wanted it again. Her body warmed and slightly tingled at the intimate, fleeting contact.

But, Jack seemed rather…unaffected as he dusted his hands and reached again for his bag from the floor where he'd dropped it. Carrying it across the room, he placed it on a small table.

She slowly began to look around.

"Oh Jack! You brought candles!"

Jack smiled at her reaction to all the candles he'd lit inside. In the early evening, it gave the cabin interior a nice glow.

He gave a small shrug. "I brought them up at the beginning of the week with a few other supplies I thought we might need."

Elizabeth placed her bag inside the door and walked around the large room looking at everything. The cabin's small kitchen area had such a cheery feel to it and she didn't expect that. She walked over to the small sink area and peered out the small window.

"It's charming."

Jack walked up beside her. "Yeah, it surprised me too."

Elizabeth turned her attention to the warmth of the cozy living area where a bearskin rug covered the floor near small fireplace. She walked slowly toward it.

"It's really a nice little cabin. Bill should be proud of it."

Behind her Jack chuckled. "You should have seen it before he did all the work on it. It was run down. Pretty amazing what he's done with it."

Elizabeth walked over toward a small table at the rear of the cabin where some fancy lavender soaps and lotions were in a small basket. She chose one from the basket and held it up to smell.

Jack walked up behind her. "Rosemary insisted I bring those. She also insisted they were essential to your well-being." He gave a small chuckle, trying to keep things light and easy.

Elizabeth put the soap back into the basket and turned to face him, her face unsmiling.

" _You_ are essential to my well-being Jack." Reaching a slender arm upward, she cradled his jaw and raised up on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. His warm mouth tasted so deliciously musky on hers and she couldn't help but try and prolong the kiss. Jack began to kiss her back and she felt her heart jump. Both of her arms slipped around his neck as his lips caressed her face and trailed down near her ear.

She put her own nose to his neck and leaned in even further. Did she dare? She'd wanted to for a long time…

Slowly opening her mouth, she let her teeth slowly scrape across his neck and jaw. His smell was incredible and she breathed him in. Jack jerked beneath the unexpected touch, stiffened a moment and then she felt her arms being pulled away from him.

"Jack…?"

She was sure he was fighting some powerful emotions as his jaw stiffened and he briefly closed his eyes.

"I…Let me get a fire started for us before dark. There's wood stacked outside on the back porch."

Elizabeth watched as he eased away from her and slipped out the back door.

###########

Jack stayed bent over the fire, stoking the flames longer than necessary. He tried to gather his wits as he stared into the red-hot flames. He felt out of sorts. It was the first time he'd doubted himself in a long time.

Could he do what he needed to do tonight to do right by Elizabeth? When she touched him…whoa, he just…it just…all of his good intentions went up in smoke. He knew his feelings were strong but he hadn't anticipated how knowing he could now touch her freely as his wife would affect him.

Before, he'd had the buffer of shared values; her reputation, expectations of family and friends and a future to consider helping him keep his desire for her tamped down. But now…

He glanced over his shoulder to find her standing by the table near the bed pulling out her clothing articles. As if feeling his stare, she raised her eyes to meet his across the room. He felt those big blue eyes hit him like a punch to his stomach.

Goodness, she was beautiful.

He just wasn't sure he knew how to do this right. He could see her confusion in her eyes. He knew he was behaving oddly but how did he explain to her…how did he make her understand that he didn't trust himself to control his need for her?

He looked back to the fire and sighed.

"Jack? Do you want something to eat?" He finally stood and turned to face her. She laughed lightly as she walked over into the kitchen area where the basket rested on the table there. "I can't believe how much food Abigail managed to stuff into that small basket!"

She shook her head in disbelief and began to pull things out. "There's some cake of course and some small sandwiches…there's also…"

"Yeah, I think I can eat." Jack hadn't realized until now how hungry he was. He didn't remember eating much at the wedding and he knew the jerky he'd eaten on the trail this morning had long worn off.

His answer seemed to please Elizabeth who reached for a dish on the shelf and then began to unwrap items.

Jack took the opportunity to sit in one of the chairs facing her. He watched how she gracefully put out the food, her slender hands so efficient…What would they feel like on his skin?

He shoved the thought away instantly and tried determinedly to make conversation. He and Elizabeth had never had trouble talking – or arguing – about anything and now, they couldn't seem to find their tongues.

"So.."

"Why..."

They both spoke at the same time and then laughed uneasily.

"You go first." Jack instantly offered.

"No you Jack- I insist."

Elizabeth put the plate in front of him and he stared at it a long moment, saying nothing. Finally, he reached over and took her hand in his. They both stared down at the small, gentle touch as he slid his thumb across the back of her hand for a long moment.

"Elizabeth…I was just going to say that I think we both need to just…relax."

She instantly smiled as a small blush crept up her neck. "I was going to say something similar."

Jack nodded and finally pulled his hand away to reach for a sandwich. Elizabeth watched him chew and swallow before continuing.

"I think we both just feel the pressure of the day getting to us. It's so…"

"Strange? Odd?"

She nodded in agreement. " After waiting so long Jack…to finally be married and together like this…is just…it doesn't seem…real."

He popped another small sandwich into his mouth and chewed as he thought on her words.

"I think you're right."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Don't you want something?" Jack gestured at his plate.

She shook her head. "I'm not very hungry."

Jack stuffed a bite of Abigail's delicious chocolate cake into his mouth and then held a small piece of it up toward her.

"You have to try this…It's incredible." He pushed it closer to her mouth until it nudged her lips.

"Jack…really…I'm not hungry."

"Just one taste? For me?"

She slowly opened her mouth and he let the chocolate cake he held on his fingers slide just inside her lower lip as her tongue darted out to grab it. As she did so, he felt her lips slide around his fingers and hold.

Their eyes instantly met and a heat he'd never felt the likes of engulfed him. He could tell she felt it too as her eyes widened. He left his fingers there and when he slowly pulled them out of her mouth, he let them trace her lower lip.

He leaned forward, his voice deep and his eyes full of desire.

"I desperately want to…kiss you." He was asking but his plea was deep and desperate.

"I know." She whispered back to him as she leaned in toward him. His mouth crashed down on hers.

Elizabeth could taste the chocolate on him as his tongue came out to bathe her mouth. She involuntarily opened even more for him as she felt him slip inside and begin to do soft battle with her own. They had never kissed like this. It was so…rough…so heated and…carnal.

She felt Jack's other hand reach around her neck to pull her closer even as his mouth continued to devour her. She needed to think…to talk to him…

But his mouth was everywhere, so warm on her skin and hot where his tongue tasted her neck. He nipped her and she whimpered.

"Jack… _oh_ …"

She heard the low growl in his throat as she let go of her own gasp and groan. It felt so…like nothing she'd ever felt.

She felt his hand moving now at her side as he eased it up beside her breast and began to lightly caress her though her dress as his mouth continued to move against hers.

How did such a small touch feel so good?

She closed her eyes against the onslaught of feeling.

She made no move to slow his movements down. She wanted this…wanted to know…needed to know what it meant to be his wife.

His mouth trailed down her neck and she let it ease back against her shoulder.

"Elizabeth…"

Her name sounded breathless and low as he said it and then continued the assault on her neck. She felt her skin being lightly nipped and tugged at and the feeling it provoked in her was almost frightening in intensity.

"Jack…yes…"

Was breathless moan her voice?

She felt warmth on her breast now and realized it was his large right hand covering her fully.

He used his fingers to softly caress her and she felt herself peak and harden under the gentle touch.

She leaned forward to be more fully into his hand and they both stilled for just a moment as she did so.

He suddenly wretched back in the chair and his warmth instantly removed from her. She opened her eyes after a moment to see his head thrown back as he took long slow breaths through his nose.

She just watched him for a long moment, as he seemed to be battling himself.

"Jack…?"

He expelled another long breath and then opened his eyes to level an intense stare into her eyes.

She reached out a hand to cover his and he pulled it away.

"Elizabeth…just give me a minute."

She didn't know what she'd done so she just remained quiet and waited. After another few moments, he spoke again.

"Elizabeth…we need to talk…"

She knitted her brow at his serious tone.

"Talk?"

"About tonight…this…" He jerked his hand back and forth between them. "Us…in…in…"He struggled for the words. "In…intimacy."

She opened her mouth wide. "Oh."

"Jack…I'm sorry if I...you know…"

Instantly Jack began to shake his head fervently. "No! Elizabeth, honey, you didn't do anything wrong! It's…" He snorted in disbelief. "It's…me."

Now it was Elizabeth who didn't understand. "You?"

Jack didn't quite know how to explain it. But she needed to understand.

He took her slightly shaky hand now in his own and brought it to his lips. "Let's go over and sit by the fire and talk."

He rose and led her by the hand to sit down on the rug that adorned the floor. He put his arm around her and pulled her close for a long moment. Kissing the top of her head, he let himself drift a moment in her delicious scent. Finally, he pulled back and turned to face her and took both of her hands in his own.

"Elizabeth…I don't know how to really go about this…It's just that as a man…I…I seem to have this near uncontrollable desire for you when I begin to touch you."

She nodded her understanding and gave a small, shy but flirty smile. "I am alright with that."

Jack shook his head. "Don't you see Elizabeth? I made myself a promise that I would go as slow as you needed me to tonight. I want to make this night a good experience for you. It's not just about me."

She nodded and loved him even more for caring how she felt. "It's my understanding that women do require more time in…such things."

Jack sighed again. "Then you can see that I need to try and maintain some kind of control over myself…and when you touch me…when you return my kisses the way you just did…I begin to lose that control."

She understood but she also knew Jack. She reached a hand up to his face and smoothed the skin there. "Jack, you would never hurt me."

"No, not intentionally but a woman's first time…is known to be…painful. I don't want that for you."

She felt her heart expand as she realized more than ever how perfect this man was for her.

"Jack…I know that but…but I want whatever it takes for me to become you wife…completely and in every way."

He smiled at her words. "Trust me sweetheart, I want that too…so very much…"

She brought her other hand up to frame his face. "I trust you Jack… _completely._ " She finished the vow on a whisper.

He stared at her. "You really want to do this?…We can wait…It doesn't have to be tonight if you don't think….I mean…I will wait if you don't feel ready…"

She instantly shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Regardless of any nervousness I may have…I…I do enjoy your touch Jack…I hope you know that."

The slight blush on her face as she spoke honestly made his heart melt. He had to try for this woman. Had to do right by her.

"Can we try something then?"

Elizabeth raised her brows. "Try something?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah…Could you just let me touch you without trying to touch me back?"

Elizabeth swallowed. Could she do that?

"So…so… _anything_ is allowed?"

"I will stop anytime you ask me to." Jack knew as he made that promise that it would take everything in him but he would do it for her.

"You would totally control what does or doesn't happen." He brought one of the hands he still clasped up to his lips and kissed her fingers softly. "No expectations, OK?'

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in thought a moment. He'd hoped to reassure her with his words and his promise to her. Yet, she still looked concerned as she worried her bottom lip.

"But…Jack…why?"

Jack gently kissed her other hand and met her questioning look. "Why what baby?"

"Why do you need me this…can I not touch you at all?"

He gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek. "Elizabeth, I have waited so long to be with you…" He shrugged. "I told you…I worry that I'll hurt you tonight if I lose control of myself. I don't want that for you." He gave a sigh and a small grimace. "And if you touch me…I might."

She leaned into his hand, so gentle on her face.

He shook his head instantly. "No, Elizabeth. I can do this right…just try…please… _for me_?"

The near pained look in his eyes touched her. If she ever questioned that she had married the right man, this moment would have taken any doubt away.

So, she nodded. "OK…just tell me what you need me to do."

Jack felt a weight lift from him as he looked into her beautiful eyes. Her complete trust in him took his breath.

He smiled gently. "It's getting well after dark. Why don't we just head to bed and we'll go from there."

#########


	14. Chapter 14

The Honeymoon part 2 (Mature)

#####################

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as his words reverberated through her mind.

Bed. _Together._

She knew rationally that the act was supposed to take place that way yet she had trouble making sense of it. She and Jack had always just been so natural together and had let what happened between them physically happen. Nothing had be predestined or planned. And yet, unintentionally, a wedding night always was. There were expectations.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jack reached down to take her hand in his and squeeze it as he rose to stand before her.

"Hey…no expectations and remember…you are in charge of anything that does or doesn't happen."

She gave him a shaky smile back and squeezed his hand back.

"I trust you implicitly Jack."

Jack swallowed. He knew she did and that was what made this night so difficult. Her trust of him was so complete and yet, he didn't quite feel he could trust himself if he got caught up in the feelings between them.

He let loose a breath.

"I put a small basin of water behind the screen for you if you'd like some privacy."

He pointed to where a small dressing screen had been erected in the corner near the end of the bed. She couldn't imagine that Bill would have need of one here and wondered if Jack had brought it up here for her benefit.

The thought of such kindness and goodness in this wonderful man before her warmed her heart and reminded her that whatever happened tonight, she was in good hands.

He led her over toward the screen and turned her hand loose with a small smile.

"I'm going to put the food away and get ready myself while you dress."

"Jack…" Her small voice made him turn back immediately.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His smile increased. "I love you too."

For the first time tonight, Jack felt it was all going to be fine.

##################

Jack pulled the shirt from his trousers and began to unbutton it. He hadn't given it much thought before now but he wondered if Elizabeth had rather he put on a night shirt than strip down to his underpants. He didn't know the answer so he finished unbuttoning it and left it loose. He turned his attention to his pants. Loosening his belt, he then unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his legs leaving just his undershorts in place.

He let his gaze wander to the screen for a moment as he continued to hear rustling sounds. He briefly wondered if he should offer to help Elizabeth with anything and then thought better of it. She dressed herself for bed every night and would probably think him a clumsy oaf if he tried.

So, he folded his clothing by the bed, sat down on the soft mattress and leaned back against the feather pillow and waited.

Elizabeth stared at herself in she small mirror that leaned against the wall. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she took in the beautiful gown that Abigail had purchased her in the brightness of the candlelit room.

Who _was_ this woman looking back at her?

The deep blue color of the gown made her eyes appear brighter. The deep cut of the gown was something she had never worn and would never have deemed appropriate night attire unless married. Her gowns had always been simple, straight necklines. Never had she believed she could look…like... _this._

Her long arms flowed under cap sleeves. She didn't exactly look like a woman of the night but she certainly didn't look like an innocent either. She looked…alluring. For a moment, she tried to imagine Jack's reaction but as she stood, she knew she couldn't. There was only one way to find out.

She expelled a breath and eased around the screen. Jack was leaned back on the bed with his eyes closed and his forearm thrown across his forehead. His trousers had been removed and his shirt was unbuttoned. She stared at the scene he presented to her. He was…beautiful. A light dusting of dark hair covered his legs. She followed the path upward toward his waist. She noted the slight bulge there and took a quick, involuntary intake of breath.

The sound startled Jack in the quiet room and he looked up to see his new wife standing at the foot of the bed just staring at him. The startled look on her face at being caught gaping might have amused him if it had not been for what she was wearing. Jack let his gaze roam down and then back upward. He couldn't help himself.

He knew for sure then that she was truly an angel because she was the most beautiful sight he knew he'd ever had the pleasure to put his eyes upon. Too beautiful to be real. _Ethereal_. Any description his small mind could think of would come short.

He found he couldn't speak for a long moment as he looked at her beauty. Her creamy arms fell at her sides and he could tell she felt very much uncovered. He followed the lines of the gown where her full breasts overflowed the form-fitting cups and were partially exposed to him now.

"Jack…?" Her quivering voice broke him from his trance.

Jack sat completely up on the bed and held his arms out. "Come here baby."

His voice sounded deep and hoarse and Elizabeth barely recognized it.

With trembling legs, she moved toward him. His own legs were partially spread apart and when she reached him, she bumped his knees with her thighs. He brought his hands up to her arms to slowly let them slide downward. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips. He lightly clasped both of her wrists in his hands and looked up into her face.

"You are too beautiful to be real."

She gave him a shaky smile. "I find that I really don't know what to do now. This is all so…so…"

"New?"

He finished the sentence for her and she nodded.

"Yes."

He caressed the inside of her wrist and then brought it to his lips and gently kissed there.

"We'll figure it out together sweetheart. Remember…just let me lead a little and help keep me calm. Because, that gown _sure_ isn't helping."

She chuckled softly as did he.

He patted the spot beside him on the bed and she sat down.

He sat up and reached to brush her hair off of her shoulder. "I just want to start by kissing you some…you know, like we've always kissed." He paused before continuing. "Is that alright?"

She swallowed and nodded.

Jack leaned in slowly and placed the smallest whisper of a kiss near her mouth. He waited until he felt her relax a little and then moved to the other side of her mouth and kissed there as well.

Gently, he used his lips to tug softly at her bottom lip and it slid open for him. He smoothed his mouth against her lips and they were soft and sweet-tasting. Still, he kissed gently, slowly, not rushing her. He brought his hand to her neck and smoothed it up and then downward as he pulled his mouth back and just breathed her scent in.

"OK baby?"

She again nodded, her eyes drifting shut as she enjoyed his caress. "Humhum…" She trailed the sound off and Jack smiled.

She brought her hand up to his neck and tugged and Jack fought everything in him not to let her engage him. But if he gave into his passion too soon, he knew he could ruin everything.

He used his free hand to pull hers away. "Just let me touch you for now baby…like I said."

She scowled and knitted her brow slightly but didn't argue.

Elizabeth had felt the need to be closer to him pulse through her at his first touch.

She wanted so much to pull him down to her and break his careful constraint. She needed something... _something more_.

Jack waited just another few seconds and then he bent his head to where her neck met her shoulder. With his mouth, he treated the area to the same tenderness he'd given her lips. Elizabeth shuddered at the instant tingles that traveled over her skin. It felt _so good._

"Jack…" She wanted…she wasn't sure but just…something.

"I know…me too…" He whispered at her shoulder as he gently lifted his lips from her. He eased back and stared at her a long moment.

"Stand up Elizabeth."

"Why…?"

Jack bit his bottom lip slightly. "Please… _for me?"_

She couldn't resist the need she heard in his voice as he pleaded with her. She stood by the bed and he reached out his hands to pull her to stand between his now open legs. She felt the small pressure of his legs on either side of her and she felt…like...

 _His._

He looked up at her. "This OK?"

She nodded her consent as she held her breath waiting on him. "Yes."

For a moment, he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say to her. Then he cleared his throat and raised a hand and with a single finger, he began to trace the gentle scalloped lace pattern from her neckline downward. He watched intently as his finger crawled inch by inch until it reached the top of her breast. He paused and looked up at her. She had stopped breathing.

Holding her eyes, he let his finger ease downward, following around the slope of her breast. She watched his eyes flair as he reached his fingers beneath her breasts and finally, she sighed as he cupped her.

"Ahhhh…" She exhaled the sound on a breath and his eyes flared fire.

He dropped his gaze instantly to look at his hand holding her full breast now, mesmerized by the incredible sight.

He looked back up, expecting her to stop him, or slow him but she didn't. She looked as enthralled as he felt. He lightly moved his hand upward and let his fingers spread across her softness.

"Jack… _Please…_ " She trailed the words off but he understood, could hear her own growing need in her voice and he knew he wanted it so very much.

He watched, amazed as her nipple began to harden beneath the one finger he allowed to graze it through the gown.

When she sighed with pleasure, Jack felt her response go straight to his groin. He tightened with want of her.

"So very beautiful…" His voice was husky and dark as he murmured. He had to see her. Touch her… Taste her.

He brought his head back and willed his hand away from the soft fullness to rest at her small waist.

"Take this off Elizabeth." He fingered the material of the nightgown gathered there. "I need to see you."

Elizabeth heard the words and they seemed almost surreal. Through her haze, her mind barely registered the request.

"You…you want me to take off the gown?" She asked as if not sure she'd heard him correctly.

He nodded. "Yes. Please. Take it off."

She sucked in a breath and tried to fight a sudden wave of embarrassment and a marked lack of confidence that washed over her.

"I don't…I'm not sure…" She began and he silenced her with a raised finger to her lips.

"I'll help if you'll let me." She watched the excitement flicker in his eyes and was helpless to fight against it. This man she loved wanted to see his wife. Disrobed.

She leaned her forehead downward to his shoulder and rested it there. Neither of them said anything. Finally, she turned her lips toward his ear.

" _Yes_."

She rose to her full height in front of him and reached for the material on the side of the sleeve and began to pull it downward.

Jack sat stunned at how gracefully she began to move. The material slid down one arm and then she slowly slid it down the other. Her beauty and grace and gorgeous resolve made him feel like a twelve year old gawking at a pretty girl.

He felt inadequate to be in the presence of her in the moment. Her creamy skin looked flawless in the firelight and he ached to feel her bare, creamy shoulders beneath his hands.

Then, the gown caught at the tops of her breasts and she let it linger there as if she couldn't quite let it fall the rest of the way.

It was then he reached upward to cover her hands with his and together they eased the silky gown downward and it fell to reveal her fullness.

Jack felt his heart stop as his hands tightened atop hers and rest at her waist.

He had never seen such beauty in his life. She was flawless. Her breasts were so full and smoothly rounded and yet they would fit into his hands. Her soft pink nipples were tight. Her eyes were closed as she breathed shallow.

Didn't she know what this did to him? Didn't she understand?

"Elizabeth…look at me. Open your eyes… _please."_

Finally, she did and he met her questioning, hesitant gaze instantly.

He brought his hand up to cup her jaw and she leaned into it, still holding his eyes.

"You are _perfection_." His words were simple and yet exactly what she needed to hear.

She exhaled a breath and he let his hand fall downward.

He looked down and then up at her as if asking silent permission. She bit her lip and nodded.

She knew if he put his mouth on her she would be lost. Just the briefest of his touches was enough to send her spiraling but this…this was entirely different.

He opened his mouth on the top of her right breast and kissed it softly, letting his teeth scrape over the smooth skin. He looked up at her again and then opened his mouth wider to soothe the small tug with his tongue. Elizabeth felt as if she were be branded by a hot iron when he let his mouth trail down the breast. She couldn't help but watch in fascination as he neared the hard peak.

"Jack…I don't…I'm not…"

But if he heard her, he paid her no heed and opened his hot mouth over her peak.

"Ohhhh!" Her head flew back and she let out a small scream.

The sound of her instantaneous loss of control lit an sudden fire in Jack's blood. He wanted to hear that sound again and he began to suckle her tip; at first softly and then with more aggression.

"Jack!" Her surprise and pleasure mixed with the sound of his name on her lips as he continued to tug at her.

He had to taste the other his hand now encased and without warning pulled his lips away and did so.

He felt her hands come downward to encircle his neck and pull him tighter to her.

"Jack...please..." She pulled at his neck and bent over to his mouth. Their mouths melted into an intense kiss. He tugged at her lip and she opened to him and he slipped his tongue inside her for a taste. Her own met his and welcomed him.

He knew he was on the edge of loosing his fierce control and pulled back slightly from her to try and gather his wits and catch his breath.

"Jack?"

He said nothing, just inhaling and exhaling harshly as he reigned his need for her in a bit.

He felt her arms pull off of him and when he finally opened his eyes, she had brought them up to cross her chest.

"No…don't cover up…You are too beautiful to ever do that."

She let out her own breath. "Are you...alright?"

He gave a slight grimace. "Yes, I just need to slow down a bit before I…" He paused and shook his head ever so slightly. "Get too rough with you."

She brought one hand off of her breast to reach out toward him. She let her fingers trail through the soft hair of his temple. "I trust you Jack. I…I like what we do together."

It was all she could do to make the admission. Not because she was that embarrassed but because she didn't really understand yet how to communicate with her husband in this way.

He gave her a tiny smile. "You have to tell me if I do anything you don't like or do anything that hurts you? Promise?"

She leaned her forehead down to meet his. "I promise."

They stayed like that for long moments when Elizabeth finally raised her head. "May I touch you now?"

Jack instantly stiffened beneath her. "Elizabeth…I don't know…"

She brought her mouth down to the corner of his. "Please Jack…I've…I've waited too."

The statement surprised Jack a little. He hadn't thought Elizabeth had quite the same need for him that he had for her.

When she looked at him like she was now though, he could deny her nothing.

"Let me lay down then." He leaned back on the bed and tried to look anywhere but at where her partially covered breasts were. If he looked, he would need to touch.

So he laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm all yours sweetheart."

####################

Elizabeth stared in awe at the sight before her. Jack leaned back, one arm raised behind his head…just waiting for her to do…something.

She wasn't sure exactly what to do.

 _Trust your instincts._

Abigail's advice to her floated through her mind as she looked at her new husband. His eyes were curious as he breathed evenly and waited patiently.

Finally, he broke the silence between them. "Elizabeth…you don't have to…"

She sat on the bed and placed her finger over his lips before he could finish the thought.

"I know I don't…but I _want_ to."

She slowly removed her finger and he said nothing else as he watched her every movement. She let her hands drift down toward his open shirt. With her fingers, she moved the material carefully aside to reveal his chest. He was muscular and fit with little chest hair to speak of.

 _He was…Beautiful._

The word seemed so wrong to describe him but yet, so very right.

She let her fingers play over the shadows on his skin. It was…soft. She loved how he sucked in his breath as her fingers moved over him.

He closed his eyes and gave into her light ministrations.

Elizabeth was entranced. She pushed the material of his shirt further off until only his arms were still in it.

"Will..." She stopped and bit her lip. "Will you take this off?"

He smiled at her. "You sure can."

For a moment, she didn't want to take his dare but then, she used her small hands to push the material of the shirt down over his shoulders and back until it dropped behind him. He reached for it and tossed it carelessly aside.

She looked at him a long moment. His chest was wide and smooth with muscles seemingly everywhere. She very much wanted to touch him.

Then, she leaned down and... dared.

Her lips landed in the very center of his chest. She had wondered…dreamt of what he might look like and feel like but until now, she'd never wondered how his skin would actually…taste.

And it was _delicious._ He smelled manly and musky and was warm to her lips as she moved them over his chest, up and then downward.

She watched as his nipples became very hard much like her own had.

And she felt a sudden and odd desire to do what he had.

She trailed her lips upward as she felt his hand slide beneath the hair at her neck. He wasn't stopping her but rather encouraging. She looked up once more, their eyes colliding with a mutual flash of awareness and desire.

He looked almost in pain as he bit his bottom lip and slowly let his eyes drift shut but she knew with a sudden certainty that he wasn't. She let her mouth close around his nipple and his entire body hardened and bucked up, startling her. She couldn't believe how incredible he sounded with his low growl and then his instant intake of breath. He said her name in a deep voice and then she felt herself lifted and turned over onto her back. In just the space of a blink of an eye, she was solidly beneath him.

His eyes were now wide open as they looked down into hers. She could see how they had dilated and he was breathing hard.

"Jack…You said…I could..."

But she couldn't finish the sentence before her mouth was being completely consumed by his. She felt his tongue push into her mouth and this time, he didn't ask permission. She knew she should be frightened by his bold aggressiveness but as she felt his tongue slide inside her mouth, her body reacted with a desire unlike anything she'd ever felt.

His legs tangled with her own atop the soft bed sheets and she naturally parted them without thinking. She felt Jack's fingers intertwine with her own as he brought her hands to rest on each side of her head. Jack's weight didn't hurt as he kept his chest slightly raised but he didn't raise his hips from hers and his weight there felt incredible to her now heightened senses.

For the first time, he let himself push down into her and the hardness she felt met her own need for the first time and it completely robbed her of her breath.

"Oh!" She cried out as he groaned, his mouth now at her ear.

He did it again and she followed, pushing upward to meet him. This time they both groaned, breathing now heavily.

"Jack!" His name was a gasp on her lips as his own met them in unison with the movement of his hips pressing into hers.

It was as if her body had it's own mind and knew what to do.

"Jack…please…"

What was she asking for? Did she want him to stop? Her mind couldn't think clearly. She just knew she felt something she never had before overtaking her. Her body shuddered and quickened again as he pressed down.

"Baby…I…" Jack furrowed his brown, every breath now a struggle as he tried to slow down his movements.

She felt her hands being squeezed and was surprised to find them at either side of her head. When had she moved them? Joined them with his?

She watched him with a mixture of awe and curiosity. She'd never seen him quite like this- with such a loss of control.

"Are…are you alright?"

She whispered the question near his ear and he opened his eyes to look down into her own.

The depths of the love and desire she could see in his was incredible.

"I will be…but sweetheart…I need to…"

He started to pull off of her and she instantly grabbed his arms. "No! Stay Jack."

He shook his head violently. "Elizabeth, if I stay astraddle you this way, I am going to become more demanding of you and I'm near to losing control now. You…you feel too good sweetheart."

She smiled up at him. "You feel good too."

Again, he groaned at her words and her admission of her own feelings.

He let his hips come back down onto hers once more ever so gently as he held her eyes. "How long have I waited to be with you like this Elizabeth? I just…I don't want to hurt you. Promise me you will tell me if I am."

She looked into his eyes but said nothing. He pressed into her again and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Promise me."

Again he thrust downward.

" _Yes_ …" It was all she could do to get the word out. She felt his hands now on her thighs caressing and working his way beneath her until she felt his bare hands grasp them.

"Oh!"

He stilled and then purposefully raised his hips and stared downward. "'Oh' is right…you are so soft." His fingers trailed up and down her leg, he let his fingertips play as his thumb caressed the skin there.

"I want to touch you Elizabeth."

She knew instantly what he meant. She bit her lip again. Could she?

She looked at the desire written all over his face. How could she deny this man anything now?

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes…Ok."

He let his fingers trail downward, his breathing as harsh as she'd ever heard it. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his hand ease upward; her legs wouldn't be still.

"Shhhh…I'm not going to hurt you baby."

She nodded, biting her lip. "I know…it's just…"

He gave her a half smile. "Don't be embarrassed…this is me…this is _us_."

His words gave her confidence and she let her body relax a bit, knowing he was right. Nothing between them should be hidden or wrong now.

His fingers reached the apex of her thighs and she held her breath as he smoothed the vulnerable skin there.

"I like you not wearing anything." He looked so pleased and she was glad she hadn't fought to keep the nightgown on. But hearing him acknowledge her choice brought a flush to her face.

She gave him a tiny smile. "I can put the nightgown back on if you want."

"No!" His answer was instantaneous and she fought a breathy chuckle even as his fingers continued to rise.

He didn't smile at all though and Elizabeth's teasing was stopped when noted his hooded eyes and serious expression.

His fingers smoothed over her most private spot and she gasped.

He watched her intently and then...

He let his finger slip ever so gently inside her. And she felt the world stop for a moment.

"Oh."

He continued to watch her carefully. "Does that hurt baby?"

She couldn't speak-only nod. And she told him it didn't.

"Good…tell me if it does."

She felt his finger open her and the feeling instantly intensified. She raised up on a soft gasp and drove her face into his shoulder.

"You feel so good…" His soft, husky voice came to her in her haze. His thumb eased over the top of her even as his finger deepened and began to move.

She had never considered the he might use his hand on her this way. It was totally surprising and was doing things to her she didn't quite understand.

She felt her breathing increase as his hand moved faster, the finger moving deeper inside her.

"Oh…Jack…"

"Yeah? Does that feel good to you sweetheart?"

She couldn't answer, couldn't breath. "Don't…" She bit her lip both scared and excited by the feelings overtaking her.

He slowed his ministrations and looked at her. "Don't?"

She squeezed her eyes and moved her hips involuntarily against his hand harder. "Don't... stop!"

He pushed his hand against her faster again and watched in awe as her reaction was one of instant desire and need. He'd seen the look on her face a few times between them but never to this extent and he knew she needed…

"More…" Her words trailed off as she bit his earlobe and he let out a groan of his own.

"Yes…" He agreed and pressed into her even more aggressively a moment.

"Oh!"

Suddenly, she stiffened slightly and let out the most beautiful sound Jack had ever heard in his life.

He watched her face turn from an expression of need to one of instant bliss.

"Jack!" Her mouth hung open now at her ear as he felt her body's reaction. That he could make her feel this way awed him but also made him hunger for her on a level he didn't know he possessed.

She breathed against his shoulder a second longer and then leaned back. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. He eased his fingers away from her dampness.

He reached for his undershorts and tugged at them, kicking them off quickly. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing harsh but he needed her…had to be inside her as his fingers had just been.

As if she hadn't realized he had raised up away from her, she let her eyes flutter open and she stared up at him, bewildered.

"Jack?...What?..."

He came back down atop her now naked himself.

"Raise your arms baby."

She could barely move but managed to obey his command to her and she felt the air hit her as he removed her nightgown completely.

She heard his instant intake of breath and focused on his face to see it darken as he looked down at her nudity.

"You are…the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

She took in his own body so near her own. Muscles bunched at his shoulders and back as his taut arms held him up over her.

"You are too."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her shoulder and then let his lips trail down between her breasts to leave soft kisses. Her hands instantly went to his nape an she let her languid fingers play through his hair. She couldn't believe her body could feel this way.

He moved his head over her breast and raised his head to meet her eyes briefly before bringing his mouth fully down over her nipple, engulfing her once more in his warm, damp mouth.

"Oh!"

If she thought her energy spent, she was wrong. Instantly, her body tightened again. He pulled at her breast and then using his teeth, gently bit the bud before soothing it with his tongue.

"You taste…"

His words muffled against her breasts as he took it again and then again. Her back raised upward from the bed each time.

"Jack..please…"

Again, she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

"I have to Elizabeth…I'm sorry."

His words were joined by feel of him, now naked on her thigh. She briefly was in wonderment of how he could feel so hard and yet so soft at the same time. He pressed himself into her thigh.

"Need to…get inside you…"

His voice was harsh and dark as he brought himself to the juncture of her thighs were she was still damp from his hand.

She felt a momentary hesitation but the need she read on his face propelled her to open her legs to him. He brought his hand between them and positioned himself, just rubbing the tip of himself across her.

"Oh!" She hadn't expected how intense this would feel.

He growled. "Yes…"He pushed the tip just between her folds and she took a sudden intake of breath at the invasion.

He bit his own lip as he stared down at her. "I don't want to hurt you baby."

She shook her head, knowing there was no way it wouldn't hurt. His size alone would have to cause some pain.

"It's OK…Jack." She took his face between her hands. _"I love you._ " She reached up to kiss his lips softly.

He nodded, pulling his mouth from hers and then, pressed himself into her further.

She bit her lip now to keep from crying out and alarming him. She could do this.

Above her, he grunted as if in pain himself. She could see the effort it was taking for him to hold himself back. She had to help him.

"Yes Jack."

He brought dark eyes to hers. "Yes?"

She bit her lip harder and nodded.

And then, he forced himself fully into her for the first time.

"Ahhh!" Jack yelled out as he felt her body tear as it gave into his.

He forced himself to still for a moment, just concentrating on breathing. He couldn't believe how this felt with her. He needed so much to move but…

"Eliz..a…beth…you alright?"

Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip and nodded. "Just…feels…full."

He nodded, feeling sweat covering his body and his arms trembling as he tried to control himself. He kept himself still as long as he could. Finally, he brought his forehead to hers, breathing hard against her.

"I am going to move…have to."

She nodded against him and he hoped he wasn't hurting her too much.

He began to move, slowly at first as they both got used to the feeling.

Elizabeth was in some discomfort now but the intense pain as he'd first entered her was now subsiding.

He slid himself slowly in and out and she realized that if the burning sensation she still felt would stop that the feel of him moving would be...pleasurable.

She watched his face in wonderment. He was beautiful as his desire obviously heightened with each stroke.

His hips began to move faster and his breathing increased.

"I don't think…I can't…"

She could feel him harden inside her and even through the discomfort; it felt pleasurable.

"It's OK Jack…Let go...It's OK."

Jack heard her encouragement and couldn't control anything any longer. His body overrode his mind and he pumped hard over and over inside this woman. His woman.

He felt his body readying for release far too quickly but he had no control left.

"Elizabeth…I'm going to…"

She closed her eyes letting her neck drift back into the pillow as she felt him harden even more and then, spill hotly inside her.

It was the most incredible sensation of her life.

Jack felt his body release with a intensity he hadn't known he possessed, bathing the woman he loved with a part of himself.

He slowed his movements as he let his chest rest on hers.

They both remained silent, just listening to the harsh breathing between them for what seemed hours.

Finally, he raised his head to stare down at her.

"Wow."

She blushed and smiled back and then hid her face again in his shoulder.

Jack didn't want to move. He wanted to stay inside her forever.

But he knew his weight couldn't be comfortable to her.

He gently pulled upward and felt himself, now spent, slip out of her.

He rolled over to land on his back with a thud.

He turned his head to smile at her again. "Wow."

She smiled a small smile. "You look pleased with yourself."

He turned toward her and brought his hand upward to brush her hair, now in wild disarray, away from her face.

He brought his face near to hers and softly kissed her mouth.

"Thank you…I know it hurt you...I'll make it better...I promise."

She nodded, quiet for a moment. And then, she surprised him. "It only hurt for a moment Jack...and then...it was special... just feeling you."

He smiled back at her, his wife in every way possible now and tucked her down into his shoulder.

"I love you." He spoke it into her hair and then gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She spoke the words into his chest as he felt her snuggle against him as they both took in the enormity of what had just happened between them.

Finally, he sighed and felt her relax into him.

Holding his wife close was the most wonderful feeling ever.

And then, finally, they slept.

#################


	15. Chapter 15

*Please be aware that this section of the story is rated for Mature.

WAIT

Chapter 15

#########

Jack reached upward feeling for the soft leaf that had blown onto his neck. It was tickling his chin. He guessed it had fallen from the forest canopy while he slept. He brushed at it lightly and it shifted to his shoulder. That was OK now. But he didn't remember his bedroll being so soft. But he supposed his body was tired after such a hard ride.

His fuzzy mind remembered helping with the arrest of the gang that harassed and stole in the area near Lethbridge. He'd been so worried. The commissioner had wanted him to stay and all he knew was that he had to get back home. He had to get…

 _Married._

Suddenly, his mind instantly knocked the cobwebs of sleep away to give him a crystal clear realization of exactly where he was.

He tried to crack his eye open to see the hazy first light of day lighting the cabin's rough wood walls. And he held something very soft very close to him. And he realized that 'leaf' he'd felt was really Elizabeth's soft hair tickling his face. She was spooned up against him and she felt perfect in the circle of his arms.

He blinked the last remnants of sleep from his eyes to open them wider and take in the beautiful picture Elizabeth made as she slept so close to him.

 _His wife._

He could hardly believe that it was real…that they were really married…that last night…and all that they had done together…had really happened.

He gently propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her as she rested on her side. She breathed softly as the blanket loosely covered her nakedness. Unable to resist, he leaned in toward that soft hair at her neck and breathed her scent in. She smelled fresh and warm. He let his fingertips trail just up her arm until it reached her uncovered shoulder.

She was gloriously beautiful this way. If he'd thought her stunning before, a nude Elizabeth Thatcher had brought him to his knees. He felt himself stir as he looked at her in the soft light of morning. Desire shot instantly and powerfully through him. He hardened in want of her and while he knew he should let her get some surely much needed rest, he gave into a latent temptation that that had been chasing him since the day she'd first sassed him in that saloon as they'd made introductions.

He leaned down to her neck and lifted the soft hair tendrils there and kissed her softly. She stirred. He leaned back as she wiggled and then turned on her back, the blanket falling from her body as she did so.

Her breasts were fully revealed to him and like they had in the candlelight the evening before, the fullness and soft beauty of them took his breath. Elizabeth was not small. He'd tried his best to never dwell on that fact before they were married though in truth, he always recognized it. But seeing just what her modest dresses and tightly bound corsets had hidden so well for so long made his blood run hot. He had the sudden, rather filthy urge to crawl atop her and plunge into her as fast as he could.

He knew it wasn't a proper thought and not at all fair to her but he felt the powerful need pulse through him just the same. He shook his head as if to dismiss the thought. Elizabeth would be terrified if she had any idea just what all he did want to do with her. Then, he let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding as his eyes wouldn't leave her gorgeous form.

"Jack…"

His eyes shot suddenly upward when he heard her breathy, uneven voice.

Blue eyes collided with his guilty dark ones as she watched him admiring her body.

She instantly reached for the sheet to cover her nudity.

"Jack…why are you looking at me… like…like…that?" Her face was aflame with no small amount of embarrassment and even a bit of fear.

Her voice now sounded a bit frightened and nervous and he knew that his aggressive, lusty thoughts must be showing in his eyes and on his face. He breathed through his nose and did his best to school his face into a smile before attempting to answer.

"I was just admiring your…knees."

She opened her mouth and closed it, a bit shocked at what he didn't admit to. "My…knees?"

He winked at her innocently and offered a teasing smile. "They are every bit as pretty as I remembered."

It took just a moment of delay before the memory registered with her. And then, her blush heightened and she rolled her eyes and chuckled, turning her flaming face into his shoulder.

They laughed together and the dangerous, out of control moment passed for him.

 _Go slow…Don't scare her Jack._

He had to keep reminding himself.

Because even as her passion last night had surprised them both, he knew how new and unsettling this must be for her. If she were half as stunned at the pleasure they'd made together as he was, then the heightened intimacy between them was going to take a bit of getting used to-for both of them.

They both fell quiet for a long moment.

Jack knew he should say something else. Perhaps excuse himself from the bed so she could get up but he found himself unable to tear himself away from where he was.

So he remained still even as she kept her head leaned over on his chest.

 _Touch me._

The unbidden thought struck Elizabeth as she took in the scent of her husband.

She didn't want to move but knew she should. It would be shameless to ask him to do what her undisciplined body seemed to be wishing for.

She was sore. She could feel the evidence of their previous evening's activity in strange places but yet…

She…no…

No.

She surely didn't want such again so soon. That wasn't the way this worked.

Was it?

She felt woefully inadequate to handle this morning after the first night with her husband situation.

She felt her chin being raised from it's resting point on Jack's chest. She looked up into her new husband's eyes. Though she'd expected them to be teasing, they were soft and tender.

"I can hear you thinking."

She gave him a tiny smile.

"Stop fretting…everything between us is…" He stopped as if searching for something. "It's all good…very, very good."

He leaned in to softly kiss her nose.

Elizabeth could only nod at his words, trying to offer something of her own.

"Um, Jack…it's just…I'm not sure…I mean…"

He put a finger over her lips.

"There you go thinking." He shook his head and tapped her lips with his finger. "Why don't you just let me get up first and get the fire going again and I'll put some water on to warm? We'll both wash up and then…we'll go for a walk if you'd like."

Elizabeth felt her heart instantly warm at his words.

She gave his finger a small kiss. "I'd love that Jack."

###########

Jack brought an armful of wood into the cabin and headed straight for the fireplace. Behind him, he could hear Elizabeth rustling around behind the screen.

Trying not to think about her dressing, he put the wood down and pushed some of the previous night's ashes aside. He hadn't wanted any embarrassment or discomfort between them and he thought they were OK but one look at Elizabeth's face this morning as he'd studied her had reminded him just how innocent she was.

Had been.

They could work on that.

The idea made him smile and he began to hum as he started the fire. He'd let it burn long enough to warm the room a bit while they ate some breakfast.

He made his way over to the stove then where the cast iron pan full of water was now bubbling on the stove.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, your water is warm."

He waited a beat, not sure if she heard him.

Finally, he heard her voice answer.

"Just pour it in the basin there at the end of the bed and I'll bring it back here in a few minutes."

Jack grabbed a thick rag from the small shelf beside the stove and lifted the heavy full pan over toward the screen, being careful not to drop it. Slowly, he poured it into the basin.

He reached onto the table for a neatly folded washing cloth and lifted the basin and took a step toward the screen.

He stopped himself and stared at it. Wouldn't a kind husband lift and bring it to his wife?

He took another uneasy step and eased his head toward the edge of the screen. "Um, Elizabeth, I have it here. May put it beside you?"

Elizabeth heard Jack's request and realized how very close he was. She sat in a single wooden chair and wore a floral silk housecoat as she brushed out her hair.

She looked up, feeling her heart jump at his voice, so husky and manly and her thoughts scattered into a thousand pieces as she had a brief flash of the way he'd sounded when he'd entered her the night before.

"Um, yes, thank you Jack. That is sweet of you."

Jack eased around the screen making instantly aware of how small the area was.

He smiled at her and then eased the basin of water to a resting spot near her feet.

"I'll warm us both enough water for a real bath later if you want. There's a big washtub out on the back porch."

She returned his smile. "I'd like that."

He stood but said nothing for a moment and she felt a bit of that awkwardness between them returning.

Jack cleared his throat and she watched him tightly swallow as he looked at her. Something flashed in his eyes until he looked away and then back at her.

Was he…Did he…"

"I, um, put a washcloth on the basin for you and slipped some soap into the water."

He glanced at her again.

 _He did_ …Jack seemed to want to touch her again."

She wondered why he didn't. Surely she wasn't giving him the impression that she would reject his advances.

She reached over to take his hand in hers and lightly squeezed it.

"Thank you Jack…for…doing such nice things for me…for… _everything_."

The words between them held extra meaning and they both seemed to know it.

He squeezed her hand back and brought it to his lips to kiss it as he held her eyes.

"You are worth any extra effort sweetheart." The firm statement was quiet yet full of emotion between them.

Their eyes held for another long moment until Jack took a measured step back as he released a deep breath.

"Well…um, I'll just let you finish up here and I'll see what I can find in our food stores for breakfast."

Elizabeth released his hand as he did so and nodded. "I'll be dressed in a few minutes."

He eased around the screen and Elizabeth felt oddly like she'd just missed an opportunity.

#########

"Breakfast was so good Jack. Thank you for preparing it."

Behind her, Jack sat sipping on the coffee he'd made and just watched her move about the small kitchen as he enjoyed the view. Her figure in just a simple skirt and blouse was enough to get his blood pumping again. He had to control the urge to reach for her and pull her into his lap and kiss the daylights out of her.

 _Romance Jack. This is your honeymoon. Women like romance._

He couldn't even remember who'd given him that advice-maybe Ed from the barbershop? All the voices in his head had begun to run together.

So, he shoved his instinctive reaction to grab her to him aside and took another slow sip of his coffee and just shrugged. "It was just oatmeal with honey. I'm sure you can do much better."

Elizabeth tossed him a look over her shoulder. "I'm not used to preparing much breakfast honestly. I eat just a small amount in the morning-usually a muffin or crackers but I'm sure I'll adapt."

"I _love_ breakfast."

She eased by him again as she reached for the bowls on the table and he was instantly aware of her incredible, fresh, clean, floral scent.

And he instantly wanted to touch her again... _feel her around him…_ again.

He _had_ to touch her. He couldn't help himself. As she placed the bowls in the small sink, he quietly rose up from the chair and reached forward to put both of his arms around her from behind. He leaned over near her ear and opened his mouth around it.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful you smell this morning?"

His breath was hot on her ear and Elizabeth felt a shiver across her skin as he tightened his hold. His arms felt wonderful and possessive.

She leaned back against him. "No." Her voice was breathy and shaken and he loved how he affected her.

He kissed her neck lightly. "Well, you do."

Her neck instantly fell forward to give him better access. His lips felt soft and wet on her skin.

"Jack…" Her voice dropped even lower and neither of them could tell if she was warning or welcoming.

Her tone, the low sultry sound of his name in her throat affected his control further and his hands tightened at her abdomen, his fingers spreading outward. "Did I tell you how much I loved hearing you say my name last night?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer that. She closed her eyes to the instant memories that flooded over her.

He nearly growled as he turned her and drove his lips down into hers.

She didn't resist him. Couldn't.

He used his teeth to pry open her mouth and she gave a small whimper and let him inside. His tongue bathed her own and then stroked along her lips as he tugged at hers and kissed her the way he'd longed to for…forever.

He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled down at her. "I love kissing you _Mrs. Thornton_."

She nodded and smiled at his use of her new title. It sounded odd but right to her ears.

"I love you kissing me _Mr. Thornton_."

He took another short kiss.

"That's ' _Constable Thornton_ ' to you madam."

She chuckled and tilted her chin in a teasing manner to match his. "I think now that I'm your wife that I may call you what I wish."

Jack rubbed his nose against hers. "Oh, is that so?"

She nodded firmly. "It is."

Jack eased his hands, which had rested at her waist downward until they rested at the base of her buttocks.

Her eyes widened in shock and she instantly gasped at the unfamiliar and intimate contact.

He allowed himself a moment to feel her soft flesh beneath his hands and then let his face break into a teasing grin of his own.

"Now madam…what do you wish to call me?"

Elizabeth felt herself growing warm as the desire for him to pull her into him, against his hardness overwhelmed her senses. Yet, she couldn't seem to verbalize such need.

Was it even appropriate? She felt herself blush at the realization of her want of him.

"I…um…"

Jack pulled her slightly closer. "I…um…?" Jack's grin widened, his eyes dancing.

"I don't believe that I can answer to that Madam."

Elizabeth put her hands between them and rested them on his chest trying to create a bit of space but he refused to budge.

She felt…cornered…and yet…in power. It thrilled and terrified her. She dropped her head slightly and took in some air and tried again.

"I…um…expect a gentleman…And…As such…um…You promised me a walk I believe?"

Jack dropped his chin to his chest and smiled. He knew he was pushing her. He nodded slowly and looked back up at her. She bit her lip and averted her eyes.

He forced his hands away from her shapely bottom and gave into her resistance...for now.

"I believe I did _Mrs. Thornton_."

He let her pull away from him and after a small moment of regret, he followed.

###################

"Jack! Look! Another rabbit!"

Jack followed her finger as she pointed toward the edge of the small meadow that led to the edge of the creek.

He watched the furry creature as he scurried away into some brush.

"I'm pretty sure I saw some snares out on the cabin's back porch. When we get back, I will set a few out and with any luck, we can fix up some rabbit stew while we're here."

Elizabeth said nothing but just watched the small animal bounce away. The day was so very beautiful. She turned her face toward the sun's bright rays, feeling such a wonderful sense of peace.

She was here with the man she loved in this quiet, special place and all was right with the world.

She stood still for another minute until Jack's warm hand brushed her cheek. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him.

"When I was here before, I walked down to the creek here. There's a nice thicket of birch trees where we can spread out and eat some lunch."

He reached for her hand and she joined her fingers with his. "I have worked up quite the appetite with all this walking. It's just…so beautiful here…no matter where you go."

Jack nodded. "It really is." He led her to the edge of the meadow where she could see the swiftly moving creek.

Elizabeth let go of his hand and walked to the creek's edge. Dipping her hand in the cold water, she scooped up some in her hand to drink.

Behind her, Jack was unfolding their blanket and small satchel of supplies near the base of a large birch. He glanced over toward her, appreciating her form as she bent over.

"Careful you don't fall in madam. Not a Mountie on duty around for miles."

He couldn't help but tease her. He loved the challenge in her eyes, the flash of fire she always offered.

She tossed him a smirk and put her hand on her hip belligerently. "I don't need a Mounties' assistance Sir…I am quite capable of getting myself out of trouble."

Jack sat and instantly fell back on the blanket, stretching his arms above his head. "That's good Madam because this Mountie is off duty."

He breathed in the freshness of the air and soaked in the peaceful sound of the waters rushing over the jagged rocks.

"Jack! There's trout in here!"

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to the excitement in her voice. Sometimes her big city background was still easy to spot.

Without opening his eyes, he answered her. "Yep. We'll get some of those old poles of Bill's at the cabin and I'll run some line on them and teach you how to trout fish properly tomorrow if you want."

"I do!" He smiled again at the instant delight in her voice. He loved making her happy. And now he had a lifetime to do it.

He heard her continuing to splash water as she hummed for a few minutes. Then, it became quiet.

After a moment, Jack rose upon his elbows to see her standing at the foot of the blanket holding her boots and socks in one hand as she just stood…staring down at him.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

She swallowed rather awkwardly. "No…I was just…" She trailed off with a small blush as if a girl caught doing something naughty. "…watching you sleep."

"Oh." He didn't quite know how to respond to that.

She swallowed hard again and forced a small smile. "You're very…handsome when you sleep."

"Um…thank you?" He chuckled and enjoyed watching the blush heighten and steal over her. She wasn't used to being caught thinking about a man in such a way and it was something he knew was going to take more time for her to adjust to than it would him.

He cleared his throat and she put her boots and socks down and sat beside him. He stared at her for a long moment, neither saying anything.

"You want something to eat?" He reached for the satchel. "I think we have some dried apples and some bread and jam."

She nodded. "Sure…I'll eat a few apples." He opened the cloth holding them and offered it to her. She took a few, chewing slowly as she watched the creek.

Jack took a slice of bread for himself and they ate in silence for several moments.

"When we build our house, I want a spot just like this that we can go and eat outside."

She smiled, her eyes alive with the picture his words painted. "That sounds wonderful."

He nodded and continued. "I am thinking that I could build us long wooden table and benches with enough room for us to enjoy a picnic with the children."

Jack cut his eyes sharply toward her and watched as she startled at his choice of words and then, ever so slowly, he enjoyed seeing her face transform to an expression of pure joy.

She slowly began to nod, looking out across the meadow as if seeing the scene herself. "I think…" She paused and cast him a shy smile, her voice lowering. "…that would be wonderful Jack."

Jack put his remaining bread aside and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. But it wasn't enough now. Just the thought of making children with her; of putting his child… _their child_ inside her…it was almost too much for a new husband to take.

She opened her mouth in welcome beneath his and he aggressively took what was offered. Bringing his hands up to her neck, he gently cradled her as he laid her back onto the soft blanket. He fit his chest atop hers and caught his breath at the softness of her breasts beneath him. She fit him so perfectly.

He tangled his legs with hers as he kissed down her chin to her soft neckline. She gasped aloud as teeth grazed just beneath her chin and then he bit the soft, vulnerable skin beneath her ear and the sound she made did something to him he couldn't quite describe. He was instantly starving for her taste...her sounds…her feel around him. He wanted to hear her gasps and moans of pleasure again and again.

He raised himself up on his elbows to look down at her. The glittering shine of her eyes…the heaving of her breathing…the flutter of her heartbeat so vivid at her neckline. It all was too much…too beautiful.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught.

"Jack…?"

Her voice shook slightly on his name. She wasn't sure what to do. Just as he had the night before, he looked as if he were in pain.

She knew his desire for her pushed him and she couldn't deny the soft thrill that pulsed through her with the power of that knowledge.

She brought her hand up to caress his face. He groaned so softly as he leaned into her palm.

"Elizabeth…I don't want to…hurt you."

She leaned up to place her own kiss on his chin. "You won't….I…I…want this too."

He opened her eyes to stare down into her own. What she sensed in his gaze stole her breath.

She watched powerless as he slid his hands up her arms and bracketed them above her head.

"Jack?"

He never took his eyes from hers. "Let me try and make you feel good baby."

He pressed his hardness downward onto her thigh and she gasped at the unexpected contact.

"Yeah…please…I need to do this."

She bit her lip and nodded, ceding all control to him. She trusted him and yet, the darkness of his gaze hinted that what he was going to do to her wasn't something completely within his control.

Yet, as her heart beat faster, she knew she would never stop him.

With one hand, he trailed his fingers down her neck and then to the soft skin of her dress neckline, his eyes now following his movements.

"So pretty…" He muttered as his hand lightly moved across her breast and then down to her waist.

His brought his other hand down her waist and she started to bring her arms downward. He quickly put one of his own back up to capture hers and secure them above her head once more.

"No…please…leave them?"

He was asking but something inside her told her she wanted to do as he asked. So, she bit her lip harder and nodded. It was hard giving up this control to him…to not fight this intimacy that was so new and so very bold.

Seeing her agreement, he again brought both of his hands to her waist. He held her eyes with his own as he let his left hand hold her steady and his right hand lowered to the hem of her dress.

"Jack…" There was a mixture of fear and wonderment in her tone as her legs shifted beneath his soft movements.

"Shhh…" He looked downward as he began to inch the dress upward on her legs, the skin revealing itself as perfection to his gaze. He leaned downward to place a soft kiss on her lips and felt the tremble of hers beneath his own.

"I won't hurt you baby…I promise...you can trust me."

She nodded, her eyes full of love and anticipation and just a bit of fear.

Her eyes melted his heart and he resolved-yet again- to be careful with her.

As his hand brought her dress upward, he lowered his head downward.

His own hands shook slightly with anticipation as they grasped the dress material and brought it up to gather at her hips. He paused and took in what was before him and tried not to lose his own focus. She was stunning with her long, slender legs bare. Her soft cotton undergarment was thin. He watched her watching him as he brought his hands slowly down to her knee. He stroked gently upward, his fingers cherishing each inch of the soft skin.

Bringing his head back down to her, he let his lips caress the soft skin just inside her knee. He heard her gasp aloud and smiled against her. Encouraged, he let his lips skim upward. He paused as he reached her inner thigh. He felt her hand against his head and looked upward.

There was a look of real fear now showing in her eyes and he hastened to reassure her.

"Trust me…I promise baby…" He trailed off and he felt the pressure of her hand lessen ever so slightly.

He breathed in her fresh scent and instantly wanted to be inside her again, to claim her as his own once more.

He brought his lips to her thigh and let his tongue taste the soft skin there.

Elizabeth felt herself startle at the unexpected feel of his tongue on her. She had never felt a sensation close to this and it was terrifying and yet…thrilling at the same time.

She knew she could stop Jack at any time-all she had to do was ask but she so very much wanted to trust him. To let him lead her in this…this…intimacy that was so very new.

She felt his mouth move to her other leg and kiss it the same way and she longed…for…more.

Would he stop there?

His breath was warm against her skin as it continued an upward path between her legs. Her instant reaction was to clench them shut but his firm hand pressing on her resisted the reaction. She couldn't fight it.

His mouth reached the edge of her undergarments and she jumped as his tongue traced the edging.

Was he really going to…?

"Jack…what are you?"

His hand joined his mouth and she felt him shake his head and mumble something unintelligible. His fingers lightly pressed her there and she jumped once more, her hips thrusting upward.

"Jack!"

"Shhhh…try and be still for me baby…"

Elizabeth's mind was enflamed. Be still? When he was doing this?

And then, his mouth opened on her and she felt a fire between her legs unlike anything she could ever have imagined.

It was an…an…incredible new sensation.

"Oh…" She moaned out and heard his answer.

"Yes…you…taste…"

And he kissed her again, this time with more pressure. His fingers grasped her undergarments and began to pull at them, sliding them downward.

Elizabeth could feel herself shaking her head but the words to refuse him wouldn't come out.

Stronger than the fear…she wanted to… _know_.

Jack slid the panties down her legs, his own desire riding him hard as he pulled them free onto the blanket. He wanted badly to pull himself out of his trousers and sink into his wife.

But more, he wanted to take her with him this time, to love her through her own pleasure.

He kissed back up her inner thigh, his tongue lapping at her sweet skin. He used his hands to firmly hold her open to his gaze.

She was…beautiful. Incredible.

He looked upward to meet her eyes only to find them squeezed shut.

"Elizabeth…look at me." It was a ragged demand and one he desperately wanted her to obey in that moment.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to look down into his. They both were breathing harshly.

"You are _mine_."

She nodded.

"Yes." It was all she could say.

And he brought his mouth down onto her soft female flesh for the first time.

The sound she made as he did so was something he knew he'd never forget.

Elizabeth felt her hips rise upward, uncontrolled. What was he doing?

Her mind seemed to be shutting down completely and all she could feel was …incredible sensations racing through her.

He bracketed her hips firmly and then put his mouth on her folds yet again. "Baby…open...wider...please..." He lapped at her and she groaned.

Her hand now grasped his head, her fingers tunneling in his hair, pulling at it.

"Jack…stop…I _can't_ …"

He licked her more forcefully and she stopped talking.

"Yes…baby…that's it…let go."

His tongue dipped inside her now and again, she gasped and jerked toward him.

"Oh!"

Her sounds drove him crazy with need and he repeated the aggressive movement over and over again.

Slowly, Elizabeth began to stop protesting and give into the movements of his tongue and her own hips began to move with the flow of his hands. Her body wasn't her own to command any longer as a tide of need rose inside her.

"Jack…I feel…no…so…oh…"

Jack wasn't listening to her words at all now but to her body as she now pumped her hips upward toward his mouth.

This was the most incredible thing he could ever imagine doing to her, her hands in his hair encouraging him as he lapped at her sweet wetness again and again.

"Jack! I'm…I'm…"

He glanced up to see her push her head back onto the blanket, her body beginning to stiffen under his mouth. He didn't want to hurt her but …

He pressed a finger upward inside her and her reaction intensified.

"OH!"

Now he used his hand and his mouth to pleasure her.

"Yes…" He mumbled against her and she pressed harder downward on him. He licked her once more and she stilled suddenly and let out a soft scream.

"Jack…Jack…Jack!"

She called his name and he loved every syllable from her lips.

Her body shuttered violently and he knew she had experienced what he had-that powerful rush of intense feeling.

He let her ride out the sensation and slowed as she did, his own desire pushing him as he desperately tried to push it back for her sake.

She was still, her breathing harsh for the longest time, her arm thrown across her eyes. The picture she made thrilled him and yet broke his heart. What she had felt was so very intense he knew.

He rose up to her neck and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

She said nothing for a beat and then nodded.

In a moment, she opened her eyes. They were bright and glistening. She looked at him with a wonderment and stunned amazment.

"I had no idea…I…"

He nodded against her neck. "I know. It's very… intense."

He stretched out beside her, willing his own body to calm a bit.

Beside him, Elizabeth felt his hardness against her bare leg.

"Jack…are you…"

He nodded. "I loved watching that happen to you…but I can wait."

She turned her head to stare into his eyes.

"I don't want you to have to wait."

Her soft words surprised him.

He leaned in to kiss her lips urgently. "Elizabeth…are you sure? I mean…you just…"

She cut off his words with her own hand as it grazed the bulge in his pants. She fumbled for his belt awkwardly and he knew a kind of desire he'd never felt. But her undressing him was a pleasure that he'd wait for. Rising to his knees, her hands fell away and he undid his own belt quickly and pushed his pants downward.

She watched him in awe, her expression and hunger fueling his own.

"I don't know if I can go slow baby." He grasped himself and tried to position near the entrance to her body.

She gave a tiny, shy smile. "I'm fine with…not slow."

He growled at her answer and held himself above her, forcing himself not to enter her too fast.

At the first contact, they both moaned. Jack pressed forward more and sank inside his wife's softness with a tortured groan.

Her heat enveloped him and unlike the previous night, he felt her rise to take him more deeply.

It almost stole his willpower.

He moved slowly at first but as she moved, he moved faster.

"Elizabeth…baby…I can't…I…"

Yet, she didn't try to slow him and he pressed harder and deeper inside her.

"Yes, Jack…that feels…good…"

He heard her words, the encouragement and knew he wasn't hurting her.

It was all he needed to know.

He felt himself grow large within her and his body already getting close to a release.

Her gasps were fast at his ear with each push further inside.

He felt her stiffen again and call his name.

"Jack…yes."

She began to squeeze and pulse around him and it took him over the edge of sanity.

"Elizabeth!"

His body released inside her as he roared her name into the quiet mountain air.

Finally, he collapsed atop her.

For long moments, they both lie still without speaking. The distant rush of the stream and birds chirping around them joined the sound of their harsh breaths.

Finally, he felt her move beneath him.

"Jack…you're…heavy…"

"Oh…sorry." He rose to slip from her and fell to his back with a thud beside her.

Putting his hand over his eyes, he tried to regain some sense of reality…some calm.

Glancing at Elizabeth, her pose was much as his. In just a moment, he felt her pull her skirt back downward.

He knew he'd probably ruined it but couldn't find it in him to care. He'd buy her another one.

Neither said anything for long moments. Finally, he was able to turn and lean upon his elbow. She turned her head and he met her eyes and they both smiled weakly.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered it into her mouth with a soft kiss.

"I love you Jack." She answered as he raised his head.

He looked around for a moment and then pushed her slightly damp hair from her cheek and looked at her with a teasing twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Best walk ever?" His voice was a whisper against her ear as he pulled her close to him.

She snuggled against his side and chuckled and could only nod weakly in agreement.

##############


End file.
